


The Mixing of Sides

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Football, Gangs, High School, Lesbian Sex, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Romance, Shame, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 70,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: In this universe there is no Southside High – everyone in Riverdale goes to Riverdale High – including Serpent members.The north and south sides of town collide at Riverdale High.ORBetty realizes there’s more to life than she expected.ORToni deals with a secret lover that’s ashamed to come out.ORNew girl Veronica can’t stand Sweet Pea.





	1. The Crying Cheerleader

 

Despite being on the football team together, Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones were never friends. Jughead grew up on the wrong side of the tracks – the south side – and Archie had a picturesque home and family on the north side. The north side didn’t mix with the south side, and everyone was fine with that. But still, having to spend so much time together on the team made it difficult to avoid each other. They were always disagreeing and getting into fights. Coach threatened to bench them both if they didn’t settle down. Jughead knew nothing would happen to Archie – coach was friendly with his dad and he was best friends with the coach’s son, Chuck Clayton. He was untouchable.

 

Jughead on the other hand had an outlaw father and was in a biker gang, his skin marked with the Serpents' symbol.

 

Much like every Friday night, everyone went to Pop’s after the game. The Southside Serpents chose to stay out front most of the time, leaning against their bikes and just taking a load off. They usually only went inside long enough to eat. Pop didn’t give them any trouble – in fact the Serpents had helped him out on many occasions throughout the years – so things were usually pretty civil. Pop’s was a safe middle ground between the north and south sides of town.

 

Sweet Pea was showing off his new tattoo when all their attention was averted by Betty Cooper storming out of Pop’s, with Archie running after her. He was yelling at her to stop, to calm down. Looking at her face Jughead saw the tears, the despair in her big doe eyes. Archie didn’t deserve her. She was the definition of kindness, perfection, and innocence. She stood frozen for a moment, as if she didn’t know what to do, then suddenly she looked in the Serpent’s direction, and rushed over.

 

“Toni, can you please give me a ride home?” She asked, ignoring everyone besides Toni. She was a tiny blonde cheerleader standing in the middle of a biker gang, but she was so upset that she didn’t noticed. The guys were just as shocked as Jughead was, not knowing what to say or do about the situation.

 

“Of course,” Toni said, wrapping an arm around Betty’s shoulders and turning her in the direction of her bike. Toni and Betty were on The Blue and Gold together – the school newspaper – they weren’t exactly friends, but as far as Jughead knew they were on good terms.

 

“Betty! What the hell?” Archie continued, halting as he neared Jughead’s biker friends. He definitely wasn’t oblivious to the fact that he was outnumbered.

 

Jughead stepped in his way, blocking him from getting any closer to his upset girlfriend. “Think you should turn back around and go inside, man.”

 

“Think you should mind your own business, snake!” He spat.

 

Jughead smirked to himself, his temper rising. _No wonder we get into so many fights._ Jughead knew the others were already behind him; they had his back no matter what. They may be stupid hot heads sometimes, but they’d always be there for each other.

 

He looked back at Toni and Betty, “Take her home, make sure she’s okay.”

 

“Come on, Betty. It’s okay.” Toni told Betty as Jughead turned back to the ginger idiot.

 

“Get back inside.” Jughead instructed coldly. He knew he couldn’t knock him out, as much as he wanted to, they’d done this too many times – over the stupidest shit. He honestly wasn’t in the mood to get into shit with coach again. He had a future in mind he wanted to stick to and getting expelled now would make things so much worse.

 

He could tell that Archie was debating his next move, taking a second to make his decision. “This has nothing to do with you, Jones.” He retorted, turning to retreat into Pop’s.

 

Jughead stood his ground until Archie was back inside, everyone’s eyes still on them, the situation slowly winding down.

 

Jughead turned in time to see Toni’s bike pulling out of the lot, Betty’s eyes connecting with his for a split second. She looked so broken.

 

As the tension eased, Fangs suggested they go to The Whyte Wyrm – the Serpents headquarters and local bar. Everyone else would be there and the night was still young – plenty of hours left in the night to get wasted and laid.

 

Jughead told them he’d meet them there, deciding to follow Toni so she’d know where everyone was going. Or so he told himself.

 

He parked his bike behind Toni’s when he reached Betty's house, only having to wait a few minutes before she walked out of the house and down the driveway.

 

“She alright?”

 

Toni narrowed her eyes at him, giving him one of her knowing stares before she answered, with a roll of her eyes, “She finally figured out he’s been cheating on her.”

 

It had been obvious to everyone but Betty – Archie Andrews was a sleaze.

 

“What are you doing here, Jughead?”

 

What was he going to tell her? The truth? That he was curious? Worried if Betty was okay? To him, she was perfection – a kind and beautiful person who he admired from afar.

 

“We’re all going to the bar, you coming?”

 

Her smile widened, “You could have texted me…”

 

Jughead was getting irritated and she could tell, so thankfully she let it go. She knew his fuse was short.

 

“Actually, no, I have a date with a hot redhead.”

 

This time Jughead raised his eyebrows at her, wondering whom she meant.

 

“Cheryl Blossom is an even bigger bombshell in the sheets than she is in heels.” She mused, biting her lip. “Her parents are out of town for the weekend… So, don’t expect to see me again until Monday morning, lover boy.” She puckered her lips at him then smiled seductively.

 

He smirked as the images of Toni and Cheryl easily entered his mind, his jeans growing a little tighter. _That would be beyond hot_. “Send pictures?” He teased, but honestly he wouldn’t mind some.

 

She laughed, “You’ll have to use your imagination, you perv,”

 

She got on her bike and blew him another kiss before speeding away.

 

He exhaled in frustration and adjusted himself in his jeans, averting his attention back to Betty’s house.

 

_What the fuck am I doing here?_

 

Not giving himself another moment to think about it, he sped off too, heading for The Wyrm. He needed a drink.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a little different in the sense that I think I'll be doing shorter chapters, but I hope you enjoy either way, and please review if you like it :) I appreciate it.


	2. The Leather Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for giving this story a chance. Here's the first Toni and Cheryl chapter. Next is SP and Veronica, which is one of my favorites... then chapter four we are back to Betty and Jughead - and I think you'll really like that one. Thank you again for reading, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Reminder, rated for mature audiences - sexual content and language.

Cheryl had left the huge metal gates to Thornhill cracked open enough for Toni to get her bike in, telling her through text to lock up after herself and park the bike to the far side of the house. Like Toni wasn’t already aware of how this worked. Cheryl was fucking anal, but still worth it.

 

Knocking three times on the giant old doors, Toni pushed her way in, transported into another world as soon as she entered; a giant descending staircase before her.

 

Cheryl was standing at the top. She was born in the wrong decade, a complete and utter drama queen from the 40’s, glamorous and strikingly beautiful.

 

“I see you took your time.” She said, her tone dripping with annoyance.

 

She was dressed in a long silky robe, tied tightly around her tiny waist. Toni smirked at the knowledge of what was underneath, and the fact that she’d see it again soon.

 

“I had to put my time in with the Serpents.” She answered, shrugging her leather jacket off. They always went to Pop’s on Friday’s after Jughead’s games. Cheryl was usually there with the rest of the Vixens, but she went home right after the game tonight, expecting Toni to do the same, and obviously upset that Toni had kept her waiting.

 

“Well,” Cheryl held her head high, “Don’t keep me waiting any longer.”

 

At her invite Toni began climbing the stairs, smirking at the annoyance plastered across Cheryl’s perfect face, her lips big red and bold even while in a frown.

 

Cheryl turned before Toni could give her a kiss. “Follow me.”

 

Thornhill was like a maze, a bit creepy with its history, but also kind of fascinating. But Toni wasn’t really taking in the decor, more interested in the tall stilettos visible under Cheryl’s robe.

 

Toni followed Cheryl into her room. There were candles everywhere, a wine bottle and glasses sitting atop one of the dressers, which was also coved in a various jewelry, perfumes, and expensive make-up.

 

“Oh, babe, you’re trying to be romantic,” Toni smiled softly, feeling kind of nice and warm at the fact that Cheryl had done this. Cheryl was usually a cold bitch, but it served to only make it that much better when she wasn’t. Toni was falling, _fast_.

 

“Shut up,” Cheryl rolled her eyes, dropping the jacket down on the bed.

 

“No,” Toni took her hand and pulled her closer, “If I would have known I’d have rushed over right after the game. I’m sorry, beautiful,” she offered, smiling as she pushed her long red hair aside, moving her hand up to feel the side of her neck.

 

Cheryl just looked at Toni, her warm brown eyes falling to her lips, letting Toni know it was okay to kiss her.

 

Toni did, not wanting to wait any longer. Toni loved kissing her; it was soft and sweet, even when they weren’t being. She smiled into the kiss when Cheryl moaned, and moved her hands to the tie around her waist, gently pulling until it unraveled.

 

Toni pulled back, breaking their kiss but not their eye contact. She pushed the silk off Cheryl’s shoulders and let it pool at her feet. Her now slightly smudged lips turned into a soft smile, allowing Toni’s eyes to shift down and take her in.

 

She was wearing a lacy red bra, a high waisted mini skirt that Toni was sure didn’t cover the bottom of her ass if she were to look (and she fucking would), a garter belt holding up black shear stockings. Her skin was almost unreal, pale as porcelain, delicate yet begging to be touched.

 

“God, you’re perfect, Cher,” Toni praised lustfully.

 

“I know.” She answered smugly, making Toni smile to herself.

 

Cheryl pulled away from Toni, turning as she walked over to where the wine was. Toni didn’t really care about the wine, but she did care about the view. She was right; she could see almost half of Cheryl’s ass, the garter pressing slightly into the flesh. She could feel the moisture start to pool in her panties.

 

Cheryl poured both of them wine, coming back over and handing it to Toni. She had no doubt that it was aged and expensive, but she didn’t really care about such things. Toni knew Cheryl did though. Toni was the cheapest thing in this room.

 

Toni took a sip of the red liquid, pushing the thoughts of how she knew things would be at school come Monday out of her head. She had to take what she could get, for now.

 

Cheryl pushed Toni to sit on the bed, handing her wine glass to Toni as she took the jacket off the bed, slipping it on easily and looking to Toni for approval. She’d look good in a trash bag, let alone Serpent leather.

 

“Does it suit me?” she asked seductively, turning to display the green serpent embroidered on the back, along with her round ass.

 

“Everything looks good on you, baby. Keep it on.”

 

“I have a better idea. How about you take everything off, and put only this back on.” She said with a cheeky smile, excitement flaring behind her eyes.

 

Toni took a longer sip of her wine before handing them both to Cheryl and doing exactly what she said.

 

It was moments later that Cheryl was on her back with Toni’s head between her thighs, moaning in a way that had Toni reaching down between her own legs.

 

Toni knew this was fucked up. Cheryl hated the Serpents outside of this house, yet she specifically loved to have Toni wearing the Serpent's jacket while they fucked. Sooner or later this lust would burst and she’d have to deal with reality; she was falling in love with someone that was ashamed of her.

 

 


	3. The Trailer Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SweetVee is here, hope you like it!
> 
> CrashHale on Tumblr :)

“Oh, god, which trailer is it?” Veronica whispered to herself, standing at the entrance to Sunnyside Trailer Park late Saturday morning.

 

She had to figure it out one way or another; she couldn’t just stand here, sticking out like a sore thumb while her heels sunk into the soft ground under her.

 

She decided she would walk around until she saw someone, then she would ask if they knew where the Jones residence was. It was the best plan she could think of. She couldn’t very well knock on every single door disturbing people. Although, if it came down to it she would.

 

 _Why don’t they have sidewalks?_ She wondered, groaning when her heel got stuck and she almost lost her balance.

 

Easy laughter carried from ahead, her stare following to see who her audience was.

 

 _Sweet Pea._ The 6’4” Neanderthal that sat at the back of every class and goofed off with his Serpent buddies.

 

“You lost, princess?” He asked, sitting on his front steps, a white mug in his hands, dressed in only a pair of pajama pants, feet bare and tattoos a plenty. She tensed her jaw, literally biting her tongue to help contain her annoyance and anger.

 

She shouldn’t even have to be here. She hated that she was here.

 

“I know very well where I am,” she replied, coming to stand in front of him. He was the first person she saw, so he’d have to do.

 

“Doesn’t seem like it from where I’m sitting.” He shot back coolly, sitting up straighter to reveal a perfectly sculpted chest, his smile making it obvious that he knew he was built like a Greek god.

 

“I’m looking for the Jones residence.”

 

Just as he was about to say something, the trailer door behind him opened to reveal a blonde woman. She was probably in her late 30’s, no taller than 5’5”, slender and beautiful, but something about her made Veronica want to recoil; maybe it was her leader jacket and less than friendly expression.

 

She seemed surprised to see Veronica, but only for a second before composing herself back to her cool state.

 

Sweet Pea stood to let her through. 

 

“Who’s your friend, SP?” She asked with a mocking smile. Veronica tried her hardest not to roll her eyes.

 

“Her highness Veronica Lodge.” Sweet Pea smirked, giving Veronica a playful wink that she just wasn’t in the mood for.

 

The blonde hummed, looking at her more intently before dismissing her like she was yesterday’s news.

 

“Anyway,” she huffed. “Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone,” she told him, placing a hand on his arm.

 

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Even with the age difference they made a handsome couple – both badass, something about the contrast in their features beautiful.

 

“No promises,” he replied, giving her a shrug as she left.

 

He sat back down, relaxed and comfortable, like he had nowhere to be. And obviously he didn’t. It was just past ten and he looked like he’d just gotten out of bed, his midnight black hair a mess atop his head.

 

“Your sugar mama?” Veronica wondered, raising a perfectly sculpted dark eyebrow.

 

“Why? You jealous?” His smirk widened, masked by his mug as he took a sip of the hot coffee.

 

“Definitely not.” Veronica rolled her eyes this time, not worried about offending him. She didn’t have time for this.

 

“Penny’s my aunt,” he answered as an after thought. “But _you_ can be my sugar mama if you want,” he winked. She hated that her heart skipped a beat. She’d _never_ be with someone like _him_. A low life gangster, just like the one her mother was running around town with.

 

“Jones residence?” She asked again, getting back on point because they’d gone way further off topic than she wanted.

 

“What do you want with Jughead?” he frowned, “He’s never been into brunettes.”

 

This time Veronica took a sharp inhale, unable to hold back her anger and unease for much longer. He was infuriating – all those times he disrupted class or harassed the Vixens while they practiced. This ended now.

 

“Listen, not everything is about sex, okay?”

 

“Who said anything about sex?”

 

“Oh my god! You just implied I was sleeping with Jughead.” She fumed.

 

He just chuckled, obviously happy with himself for affecting her so.

 

“I’m looking for his dad, FP.” She corrected.

 

“Ah,” Sweet Pea nodded, “Now PF is definitely into fine Latinas. There’s one in his trailer right now.” He nodded to his right, glancing at the trailer next to his.

 

“Oh, thank god,” Veronica sighed dramatically, glad she wouldn’t have to walk through any more dirt to find her mother.

 

She stormed away from Sweet Pea, happy to be done with him, and went over to the next trailer, knocking firmly and loudly.

 

_Nothing._

 

She knocked again, this time even harder and longer.

 

“Go away!” A harsh male voice yelled from somewhere inside.

 

Using the palm of her hand she banged louder. “Open this damn door!”

 

Suddenly it flew open, much sooner than she expected, to reveal Jughead’s father; a look into Jughead’s future, father and son both sharing similar features.

 

“What!?” He yelled before he saw who it was. He was wearing pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Veronica’s lips turned into a frown with the realization that her mother had slept with him last night. She could vomit.

 

“Oh, Veronica,” he said a little more softly, surprised to see her. He stepped backwards into the trailer, “Hermione, you’re daughter’s here!” he called, disappearing inside to where Veronica could no longer see him.

 

She waited impatiently for her mother to emerge, “Veronica, what are you doing here?” she asked, thankfully dressed in her own clothing and looking half way decent.

 

“I could ask you the same question!” Veronica retorted. She was so angry with her mother that she could cry. Why was she doing this to their family?

 

Family had always been the Lodge’s number one priority. But, ever since her father went to prison, family had been thrown out the window.

 

“Veronica, what I do is none of your business. I’m the adult here.”

 

“Well, you aren’t acting like it!”

 

“Your father and I are separated.” Hermione explained, like she’d been doing for the past month – moving them here to Riverdale, where she was born and grew up, taking Veronica away from the only home she’d ever known in New York City.

 

“Just because daddy’s in prison, that doesn’t mean that he’s given up on us, or that you should give up on him.”

 

Hermione sighed deeply and reached her hand out to caress her daughter’s cheek like she normally did, “ _Mija_ , how many times are we going to go over this?”

 

“As many times as it takes.” She answered, about ready to sob. How could she do this? She was ripping Veronica’s whole world apart and she didn’t even care.

 

She moved here. Veronica did it for her mother. She didn’t want to leave all her friends, but she did. She worked hard to keep her grades up from one school to the next, she joined the cheerleading squad, and the event planning committee, and made new friends, all in a month’s time.

 

But her family - she only had one of those. And she wouldn’t let her mother take that away.

 

“I came to take you home.” Veronica told her sternly, not wanting to have this conversation anymore.

 

“Veronica, I’ll come home when I’m ready. I don’t need you policing me.”

 

“Apparently you do! Come on, mum. You’re better than this… That guy?” she motioned into the trailer. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

Hermione grabbed Veronica’s wrist suddenly, pulling her a few steps away from the trailer before Veronica yanked her hand back.

 

“Stop being a rude little rich girl. That’s not who you are anymore. Your father made sure of that!” She was angry now, and tears were pricking her eyes.

 

To the rest of Riverdale the Lodge’s were rich, or well off at least, but it was nothing like before – when she could shop till she dropped every day if she wanted.

 

“Come home, mum,” Veronica tried, her resolve crumbling.

 

“Leave. Now, Veronica, before you do any more damage,” her mother ordered. “Go buy yourself a new pair of shoes.” She looked down at her, at Veronica’s designer _everything_ , her mother’s face turned down into a frown.

 

“FP and I have been friends since we were kids, and I can be friends with whom ever I choose.” She added, turning away and closing the trailer door behind her.

 

Veronica swallowed her despair, looking over to where Sweet Pea was sitting, surprised to no longer see him there.

 

She sighed and began walking to the exit. What else could she do?


	4. The Overlook

The past week had been the longest of Betty’s young life. For the first time in forever she was alone. It was a strange feeling, one that had her reflecting on her life – what she stood for, what she wanted, who she was. She’d been dating Archie for as long as she could remember. Back then they’d hold hands and giggle about it. He was her first and only kiss, the boy who took her virginity. He’d been a part of her, and being without him now felt a little like she was missing a limb.

 

He’d cheated on her, he’d _been_ cheating on her, she was just too naïve to realize it. Betty didn’t know what it was about her that wasn’t enough for him. She tried to be perfect – watched what she ate so she could stay a size 4, slept with him whenever he wanted, always made sure her hair and make up were nice, she was supportive and interested in the things that were important to him.

 

What made everything worse was that the whole school knew. She felt humiliated. Everyone tried to act normal around her but she knew they were all talking about her heartache behind her back. On top of it all she couldn’t get away from Veronica, the one Archie had replaced her with. The two girls were on the Riverdale Vixens together. Veronica hadn’t addressed Betty since Archie and she broke up, so she hadn’t really give Betty reason to doubt that it was indeed her he’d fallen for. Betty should have seen this coming. Archie had taken an interest in Veronica as soon as she arrived to town, wanting to include her in their group of friends and making sure she felt welcome.

 

The following Friday Betty felt like being alone after the game. Her parents thought she was staying out like she usually did, and she’d told Kevin that she was just going to head home. She waited in the locker room until everyone was gone, then decided to go for a walk up by Sweetwater River.

 

It was a lengthy walk, but it was good for her, the walk helping ease her pent up nerves. She found a hidden overlook, with a single picnic table, and decided it was a good a place as any to hide out for the night. Maybe she’d call Kevin later for a ride. He’d be pissed that she lied, but he’d understand. He was a great friend.

 

She hopped up onto the table, looking at how the full moon reflected on the water that separated Riverdale and Greendale. This was the perfect spot to be alone and think, secluded and quiet.

 

The temperature was dropping and she cursed herself for only grabbing her thin sweater to throw over the small Vixens uniform. Her mind had been elsewhere since the breakup – she was forgetting to eat, staring out into nothingness instead of studying, and feeling more tired than usual.

 

She began to lose herself in her thoughts, going through each and every encounter with Archie over the last month since Veronica had moved here. She realized he’d stopped asking her for sex, constantly telling her he was tired and not up for hanging out – that should have been her first clue. What guy was too tired for sex?

 

Hearing movement behind her, her heart rate increased as she turned to see who it was.

 

 _Jughead Jones_ : The football playing gang member.

 

He put his hands up in defense, not wanting to scare her. “Hey, you alone?”

 

She sighed and turned back to continue looking out at the view.

 

“I guess we both are.” She knew she should feel nervous that he was here and that she was alone with him, but she really didn’t have the energy to care.

 

Jughead walked around and stood beside her, leaning back against the table and looking out at the dark river. There was nothing but the moonlight reflecting off the water, the night still and calm. No one would hear her scream. She was numb.

 

She glanced side ways at him as he pulled out a flask from the inner pocket of his jacket, downing some of the alcohol before handing it to her coolly. Betty didn’t drink, not really. She usually nursed one drink all night at parties, just to look like she was drinking. She decided here and now that was going to change.

 

She took his offer, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. He hadn’t actually expected her to accept.

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“Nothing,” he defended, “Just don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink.”

 

“There’s a first time for everything,” She said, sipping some of the strong liquor and trying not to pull a face as it burned it’s way down her throat and to her stomach. There was nothing watered down about the drink.

 

As she went to hand it back to him, he shook his head. “Nah, it’s yours, you seem like you need it.”

 

Betty stopped for a second, thinking about it before bringing it back to her lips, this time swallowing even more.

 

“This is the most you’ve ever said to me, all this time I’ve known you.” Betty stated, for no reason really – because it was the only thing that seemed true in this moment. The Serpents usually stuck together, not that she could blame them. Everyone else clearly sucked.

 

“That goes both ways, blondie,” he replied.

 

“Well, we’re talking now,” she said. “What are you doing here anyway?” she asked, deciding it was relevant. She’d come across this spot by chance.

 

“This is my spot. I come out here when I feel like being alone.”

 

“Your spot?”

 

“Yeah, my spot.” He responded again, giving her a smirk.

 

She shivered at the cold, realizing it was the most she’d get out of him about it for now. He surprised her when he took his leather jacket off and handed it over.

 

After a second of hesitation, she gave him his flask and took the jacket, too cold to refuse. It was so warm and soft, smelling of his deodorant.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He smiled at her, handsome and dangerous, “Leather looks good on you,”

 

She hoped her blushing cheeks didn’t show, biting on her lip and wrapping his jacket tighter around herself. It was so comfortable. The alcohol made her insides warm, and his jacket helped with her cold skin.

 

“So, what are you doing here?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know, I guess I feel kind of alone recently.” She sighed, surprising even herself with her honesty.

 

He handed her the flask again. “Andrews is an ass.” He offered.

 

She laughed gently at hearing it put so simply, “He is an ass.” She agreed.

 

They sat in silence for a while, strangely comfortable until he spoke again, “What happened anyway?”

 

 _What happened anyway?_ She wondered. Archie gave her up, a perfect girlfriend – for someone who probably fucked him better, was more exciting, prettier…

 

“He did something stupid.” She answered, swallowing more of the horrible liquid in his flask and wondering what the hell she was doing sitting here alone with Jughead Jones of all people.

 

She looked over at him then, noticing his eyes were on her. He was a bad boy, the definition; he wasn’t someone any of her friends messed with. But of course, in that moment that’s what made him so appealing.

 

His soft blue eyes met hers, hooded and making her think of sex, burning into her. It scared her a little, this sudden need to do something out of character and reckless.

 

“Do you want to do something stupid?” He smirked, and she knew he was talking about himself.

 

He screamed sex, right from his messy dark hair, to his tattooed skin. She looked down from his eyes to his lips, his perfectly strong jaw, down his neck and to his arms, his muscles lean and strong, not bulky and big like Archie’s.

 

He pushed himself off the table, moving to stand in front of her, his warm large hands on her bare knees. She gasped as he pushed her thighs apart so he could step closer, his face inches from hers, his eyes on her lips. Suddenly all she wanted was for him to kiss her, and she smiled at the realization that someone still wanted her.

 

“Well?” He asked deeply. “Do you want to?”

 

His breath was hot on her face, and her head was spinning with desire – desire she knew she’d regret later. “Yes,” she breathed, moaning when his lips met hers.

 

He was gentle at first, which she didn’t expect from a guy like him. He tasted of liquor and mint, and made her skin feel like it was on fire. She’d never kissed anyone other than Archie, and it kind of scared her that this was exciting her so much.

 

He moved his hand to the side of her neck, gentle as he pulled back only for a moment, looking into her green eyes. She moved her hands to grip his shirt, pulling him closer, her breath heavy with desire. She’d never felt this needy for someone’s lips before.

 

She kissed him with hunger, wanting this, knowing it was wrong, and not caring. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling them both closer together, her covered core meeting with the hard erection constrained inside his jeans.

 

She breathed heavily when the hand that was now on her thigh moved up, under her skirt and gripped her ass to hold her closer against him, both of them moving slightly to create a friction that felt sinfully good.

 

She felt like she was a growing flame in the coolness, her body igniting as the pressure against her core grew more intense. Being this close to him felt so good.

 

She should have felt embarrassed that he was about to make her come without even touching her there, but all her emotions and her intense need in this moment sent every one of her nerves between her legs.

 

She broke the kiss, moving her arms around to his back and holding him close, rubbing up harder against him as her head dropped back and his hot lips attacked her neck.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered gruffly against her skin.

 

That was enough to make her lose it, her center pulsating as all her emotions burst and she moaned with pleasure.

 

Her eyes and body felt heavy with her unexpected release, her hold on him loosening a little. When she looked at him again he was smirking; smug or pleased? She couldn’t tell.

 

Still surrounded with lust, she asked, “Do you want to fuck me?” Because she really, really wanted him to, to make her forget what Archie had done, and so she’d know someone still wanted her. In a way it was to get back at Archie too.

 

“Yes,” he told her, his smirk disappearing and his eyes turning dark as his thumb ran across her bottom lip, tugging it down gently. She wanted him to keep touching her.

 

She swallowed, her head spinning as she prepared for him to pull her panties aside and make her forget.

 

Instead he kissed her lips gently. “But only when you’re sober... and when you really want me.”

 

She was disappointed, but something about it was nice too, his voice in her head as she made herself come with her fingers later in bed that night, imagining it was him inside of her, making the pain go away.

 

That night she slept, completely spent and more satisfied than as far back as she could remember.

 

 

 

 


	5. The Relaxation Method

“You’re going to have to do much better than that, Vixens!” Cheryl ordered, her cheerleaders failing her as they often did. Was it so bad that she was a perfectionist and no one knew better than her?

 

She heard some of the girls groan, their energy levels running low since she had them practicing way longer than was fair. And even she knew it.

 

“Come on, Cher, we’re exhausted. Can’t we pick this back up tomorrow?” Josie asked.

 

Cheryl had a soft spot for Josie, who had always been a good friend to her despite her bossy and less than friendly nature.

 

Cheryl sighed, taking a better look at the tired girls, “Fine, but straight to bed, all of you. I want you fresh and on point when I see you next.” She ordered, walking over to the bleachers where her things were.

 

Toni and Sweet Pea were hanging out at the top. Toni was at least trying to be unsuspicious, her schoolbooks scattered in the space between her and Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea didn’t care, his eyes focused on the girls as they practiced, whistling and yelling words of praise every once in awhile. He’d taken quite a liking to Veronica, calling her ‘sugar’ a few times. Cheryl wondered what _that_ was about. He looked like he was having quite a nice time actually.

 

Cheryl made herself seem busy, waiting until the rest of the girls headed out, refusing Josie’s offer to head to the parking lot together.

 

Cheryl saw that Toni was moving around, gathering her books and packing them into her bag. Toni laughed, which was always music to Cheryl’s ears, and punched her fellow Serpent on the shoulder before descending the bleachers to reach her, yelling a soft goodbye at Sweet Pea.

 

Sweet Pea headed towards the parking lot, but not before catching Cheryl’s eye and giving her a suggestive wink. She hated that he knew about her and Toni, but Toni swore he was her best and closest friend and that Serpents never told each other’s secrets. Cheryl wondered what it would be like to have such a close friend.

 

“Good practice?” Toni asked as she came to stand with Cheryl.

 

“They could be better.” Cheryl answered, picking her bag up as the two headed for the parking lot.

 

“You expect a lot from them.” Toni said gently, and Cheryl couldn’t be angry with her even if she tried. The statement was true, even she couldn’t deny it.

 

She wished she didn’t like Toni as much as she did. She wished she were normal. She wished her family didn’t see straight through this perfect person she presented herself to be. She wished she were better.

 

“I expect them to be good, Toni,” she corrected strongly.

 

“I know you do, babe, but we’re all so busy. They’ve all got a lot on, just like you.”

 

Cheryl threw her bag in the back seat of her car, Toni getting into the passage seat as she slid into the driver's side.

 

“Chick-fil-A?” Cheryl asked uncertainly, putting their conversation to an end with the simple question of where they’d eat.

 

Toni nodded, “Sure,”

 

And so Cheryl drove them a few towns over, where they didn’t know anyone, and went through the drive-through, recapping their days as they shared a late dinner, snug in Cheryl’s car.

 

Some time later Cheryl’s legs were over the console, her now bare feet in Toni’s lap as she massaged. Her touch was heavenly, and Cheryl watched with softness in her chest as Toni worked her magic.

 

Toni was so sweet with her that she sometimes felt like she could cry. Cheryl envied Toni; Toni was this person who didn’t apologize for who she was, and she _knew_ who she was. She was comfortable and confident in her skin, and that made her everything Cheryl wanted. She was brave and open and Cheryl craved to be those things too. She felt like she was always holding her breath.

 

It also helped that she was the sexiest girl Cheryl had ever seen. All the girls in school were beautiful, and Cheryl had always hated herself for even noticing. But Toni, with her long pink streaked hair, full lips, and big brown eyes always just stood out more than the rest. Her body was perfect too, always dressed up in her own personal style – flannel never looked as good as it did on her. And that leather jacket, it represented that she belonged somewhere where everyone accepted one another – a family beyond blood.

 

“Where’d you go, Cher?” Toni asked, snapping Cheryl out of her thoughts.

 

Cheryl shook her head, “Nowhere. Was just checking you out.” She smiled, moving one of her feet up Toni’s already short shirt, teasing.

 

Toni smiled happily and a little smugly, moving around in her seat until she was on her knees and leaning over the console, her hands on Cheryl’s thighs as she came in for a kiss.

 

Cheryl moaned into the soft kiss, giggling when Toni surprised her by reaching for the seat adjuster and it quickly dropped down. They both shifted quickly, Toni now straddling her lap, holding her face in her hands and controlling the kiss.

 

Cheryl’s hands explored, moving underneath Toni’s short skirt and squeezing her ass.

 

“I know another way I can help you relax,” Toni teased, hot kisses traveling down Cheryl’s neck and making her sigh in pleasure.

 

They were towards the back of the parking lot, not many lights and no other cars around, but it was still a little exciting. If the girls were arrested and her parents found out why, she’d be dead. But the tingling throughout her body right now was much more important that her worries.

 

Cheryl pushed the leather jacket from Toni’s shoulders, Toni quickly discarding it and moving her hands over Cheryl’s covered breasts, groping with need. Her one hand continued down, pushing its way under Cheryl’s skirt and into her underwear.

 

Toni adjusted her knee so it was between Cheryl’s thighs, making her open up a little more and also making it hard for her to close them again. Toni ran her fingers over her sex, feeling the warm moisture spread over her clit as Toni’s touch teased.

 

“You’ve been thinking about me, haven’t you, baby?” Toni whispered against Cheryl’s lips, both their breathing depended at the quick escalation of events. “Do you fantasies about me doing this to you?” she smiled, slipping two fingers in.

 

“Yes…” Cheryl whispered.

 

“I think about you all the time… whimpering my name…” She moved her fingers in and out, rubbing her palm against her clit.

 

“Toni…”

 

“Yeah… just like that,” their lips met in feather light kisses, Cheryl whimpering and grabbing onto Toni’s waist.

 

“The best thing in the world is watching you come…” Toni groaned, Cheryl’s moans intensifying, her hips bucking against her hand as much as they possibly could.

 

It turned her on, the fact that Toni liked doing this to her. She knew exactly how to get her off.

 

“Oh, fuck, Toni…” she gasped as her orgasm hit, her mouth open and eyes shut.

 

Toni knew just how to touch her, building up her movements only to slow them down, gently easing her off the edge and back to an even better reality. Toni’s warm eyes were watching her when she opened hers again, a lazy smile spreading across her face.

 

“Well, I’m definitely relaxed,”

 

Toni teased her sensitive clit, making her giggle and grab her wrist, pulling her hand out and forcing her arm behind her back.

 

“Oh, baby wants to play rough,” Toni smiled down at her, excitement clear in her eyes.

 

“Straddle my lap again.” Cheryl ordered, helping Toni back into their original position before pushing her hand into Toni’s panties and returning the favor.

 

This was Cheryl’s definition of ‘the best thing in the world’ too – just her and Toni, alone in a town where no one knew them and no one could judge them.


	6. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEET PEA NOTE: If you recall Penny is SP's aunt. She is his mother's younger sister. So, in this story he has his mum's last name - Peabody. Sweet Pea Peabody makes me laugh. Let me have my fun.

“Miss Lodge, your partner for the rest of the school year will be Mr. Peabody.” Veronica’s ears were ringing as soon as she heard the sentence escape Mr. Herman’s lips. There was no way.

 

He’d been going on and on about how everyone was doing horribly and that they had to be a team to get through this – learn how to interact with each other. Why in god’s name would she need a partner for a Shakespeare class?

 

As soon as the bell rang she rushed to the front of the class. “Mr. Herman, I really don’t need a partner. I understand Shakespeare, I-“

 

“Well that’s wonderful, Veronica, you’ll be able to help Sweet Pea out then.”

 

“But, sir!”

 

“Shakespeare is about language, you two. Discussing Shakespeare is the best way to understand it.”

 

Veronica’s head snapped to the back of the classroom, where Sweet Pea was still sitting and taking in the sight of her freaking out.

 

“But it’s not fair. I can’t afford to get a poor grade.”

 

Mr. Herman had said that their grades depended on one another. If they were going over the work together and helping each other, then they should both be on a similar level with their assignments and class discussions.

 

“Then I suggest you and Mr. Peabody get friendly and start discussing.”

 

She wasn’t blind to the fact that he’d mixed north and south siders in the pairings. What was his deal? Was he trying to turn the whole school into a bunch of Romeos and Juliets?

 

“I’ll be anyone else’s partner,” she tried, desperate. “Please?”

 

Mr. Herman gave her a disappointed stare before gathering his things and exiting the room, leaving her alone with the last person she wanted to be alone with.

 

She tried to control her breathing, closing her eyes to calm down. She hated the south side – to her it represented the destruction of her family. She wanted nothing to do with it or anyone from there.

 

“It won’t be that bad, sugar. I’m really not that bad if - “

 

“Oh, shut up!” She snapped, glaring at him for a moment, her blood boiling and feeling like she might faint.

 

She needed to get out of there, his dark stormy eyes on her, a little confused and… hurt?

 

Turning on her heel, she exited the room, walking quickly to the dining hall, where she knew Archie would be.

 

She stormed over as soon as she spotted the guys at their usual table. They were engaged in their usual loud conversation, but thankfully Reggie noticed her approaching and warned Archie.

 

Archie turned to look at her, a sweet smile turning into a creased brow at her distressed expression. She had tried to appear perfect and strong in front of him in the short time they’d been together, but right now she couldn’t.

 

“What’s wrong?” Now that he and Betty were officially over they could be more public about their involvement, but it was still fresh so they kept it to a minimum. Truthfully, it bothered her. She wasn’t a dirty secret.

 

“Mr. Herman paired up north and south siders. I’m stuck with Sweet Pea. It’s not fair. It doesn’t even make sense. I should get the grade I deserve, it shouldn’t have to depend on him. It’s not even for an assignment, it’s for the whole class!”

 

Just as Archie was going to reply, Sweet Pea entered the dining hall, his eyes meeting them before heading to the opposite side of the room, his demeanor changing to that of ease around his Serpent friends, everyone happy to see him.

 

Veronica and Archie’s eyes met again, her lips in a pout.

 

Archie took her hand. “It’ll be okay, babe,” he began before getting distracted by something one of the guys said, pulled back into his previous conversation.

 

Veronica sighed, realizing she wouldn't find comfort in him, and looked towards Sweet Pea again, somehow feeling even more upset that he wasn’t looking at her. He was laughing and having fun with his friends.

 

The rest of the afternoon was horrible. She couldn’t stop thinking about all the things that were wrong with her life.

 

She was desperately trying to hold her family together, her mother was acting like a teenager, and Veronica could only do so much to help keep up her perfect appearance here at school and with Archie.

 

Getting involved with Archie was so sudden. She met him and Betty on her first night in Riverdale, when she went to pick up a take out order from Pop’s. He had a girlfriend, but she couldn’t help the attraction she felt towards him. Knowing it was wrong, she still slept with him anyway.

 

Veronica had promised herself that she’d be a better person when she left New York, but maybe this is just who she was.

 

Now Betty’s heart was broken, and Veronica felt like shit every time she was around Betty, trying her best to avoid her. It was hard though, with them both being on the cheerleading squad together.

 

She should have known better, she should have said no to Archie despite wanting him. A friendship with Betty would have surely been better than this – than being known as the rich city girl who broke up Riverdale’s sweethearts.

 

She was actually looking forward to practice though, despite Betty being there. At least she’d get some exercise in and hopefully release some anger and tension. She’d just avoid Betty like she had been all week. It was easy - Betty wasn’t a confrontational person.

 

Practice went fine, Cheryl always pushing them to be better at everything. She actually really liked Cheryl – she came across as this confident kick ass chick that didn’t take shit from anyone.

 

The football players had just finished up practice when the girls were doing their cool down stretches.

 

Jughead jogged over, his hair wet with sweat, sleeked back when he ran his hand through it. “Ladies,” he smirked his greeting.

 

“What do you want, snake prince?” Cheryl snapped, giving him a death stare.

 

Not addressing Cheryl, Jughead looked directly at Betty, who Veronica noticed was smiling shyly, a pinkness creeping to her cheeks that was more than just being hot from the cheers.

 

“Hey, how’s it going, Betty?” he asked coolly and confidently. Even Veronica could admit he was handsome, but she hated him, because she hated his father. She could definitely see why a boy like Jughead would appeal to a girl like Betty – and vise versa – a real Sandy and Danny.

 

“Hey,” Betty replied, biting her lip.

 

“I was wondering, think you could help me study for my calculus class? You’ve taken it already, Mrs. Myers said you got an A.”

 

“Yeah, of course, we’ll figure out a time tomorrow?” she asked, the smile not falling from her lips. Somehow it was helping heal Veronica’s guilt – the chemistry between the two was electric and brought a small smile to Veronica’s lips.

 

“Perfect. Thanks.” He winked at her before his eyes glanced over the rest of the girls, giving them a nod goodbye and jogging towards the others.

 

Cheryl gave Betty a judgmental stare. “Really, Betty, a _Serpent?_ Better buy some protection.”

 

Veronica could tell Betty’s jaw was tensing, holding off whatever it was she wanted to say, but everyone’s attention was soon averted, the guys yelling as Archie and Jughead began throwing a series of punches.

 

Veronica was on her feet, running over just in time to hear Jughead say, “She’s not yours anymore, asshole!” He could only mean one person – Betty.

 

The coach and assistant began breaking up the fight, Veronica standing back and staring at Archie. Why would he care what Betty did?

 

“Detention! Both of you! Two weeks!”

 

As everyone began to leave, the excitement over, Veronica headed back to her car and waited for Archie. It didn’t take him long to leave coach’s office and join her.

 

They got into her car without a word, her driving him home and the both of them remaining silent as they sat there.

 

“What happened?” She finally asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Don’t lie.”

 

When he didn’t say anything else, she sighed. “It was about Betty, right - because he was speaking to her? Why do you care, Archie? Aren’t _we_ together now? It might be good that she’s got a distraction. I hate seeing her miserable at school everyday.”

 

“She deserves better than him,” he said coldly, leaving her stunned as he said goodnight and thanked her for the lift, not inviting her in like he usually did.

 

Her heart sank, a crushing disappear ripping through her chest. She didn’t want to go home to a penthouse she wasn’t used to yet, alone while her mother spent night after night in the south side of town.

 

Just as a tear escaped, she quickly wiped it away, composing herself even though no one was here to see her cry. She wouldn’t let herself be weak.


	7. The Trouble We Can Get Into

Jughead couldn’t get Betty out of his thoughts. Her words kept playing over in his head - _Do you want to fuck me?  –_ Something he never thought he’d hear her say.

He kept hearing her whimpers and moans, remembering the feeling of her holding him tightly as he kissed her sweet lips and she came undone. God, he’d jerked off way more than usual in the last five days.

 

He’d dropped her home that night, smiling as he rode and she held him tightly from behind, giving him a shy “thanks,” and “goodnight,” before disappearing into her house.

 

On Monday he felt like he’d succeeded in something great the few times their eyes met and she gave him small smiles from across the room or hall. She’d always been beautiful, but now that she knew he existed, she was radiant – her sweetness directed at him instead of others.

 

Betty and Archie breaking up was the best thing that ever happened to him. He didn’t want to be her rebound, but he also couldn’t wait any longer, deciding to ask her for some help with studying, even though he didn’t really need it. He’d always taken school very seriously; he needed all the advantages he could get if he was going to go to college.

 

He shouldn’t have been surprised that Archie started a fight. He didn’t want her but no one else could have her? Jughead wasn’t having that. It was Betty’s choice. He had fucked up, not Jughead. It wasn’t Jughead’s fault he went around fucking girls that weren’t his girlfriend. If Betty were Jughead’s he’d never look at another girl again.

 

Even though the stupid fight wasn’t his doing, he still got two weeks detention, heading to the room right after his final class for the day and taking a seat in the back.

 

When Coach Clayton entered the room, Jughead ignored him, using the time to work on his novel.

 

“Jones. Get out of here.”

 

“What?” he asked, frowning, not expecting to be addressed. Usually detention was spent in complete silence.

 

“Your detention’s been lifted. Get out of here before I change my mind.”

 

Jughead thought about asking what the hell was going on, but he decided against it, quickly packing up, and smirking to himself as he felt Archie fuming from the other side of the room, staring daggers into his back. Usually it was Archie who did about a day of detention before Coach let him off, and Jughead was the one serving the whole sentence.

 

When he exited the room he was surprised to find Betty waiting by the nearby lockers, her textbooks clutched to her chest as she smiled at him, this time bigger and brighter.

 

“It was you,” Jughead stated, realizing she was the reason he was magically out of detention.

 

She shrugged, acting innocent.

 

“How’d you manage to get me out of detention?”

 

“I’ve helped Chuck with his school work before, so Coach Clayton likes me… Plus I told him the only time I’m free to help you with one of your classes is right after school. We made a deal.”

 

“And what deal is that?” He asked, amused and leaning against the locker as he looked down at her, resisting the urge to kiss her again. He loved her resourcefulness.

 

“I keep you out of trouble.”

 

“I don’t know, blondie, all I can think about right now is all the trouble we can get into together.”

 

Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of pink, her mouth opening slightly at his implication.

 

“No trouble. Just studying.” She tried to say sternly. “My place is free. Is that good?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

He drove them over to her house, trying to ignore the fact that Archie’s house was next to hers, this time visible in the complete daylight. He ignored it and followed her into her home.

 

“Nice place.” He stated as he looked around the kind of home he’d never had. It was perfect – all pastel and warm, with a fridge that was probably fully stocked with healthy food and a woman who cared for the home as well as her family.

 

“Thanks, let’s set up on the dining room table.”

 

He watched as she looked over his work and past quizzes, quickly realizing he didn’t really need help. “Jug… you’ve got great grades…” she said, confused.

 

He smirked, “Yeah, I was just looking for an excuse to hangout.” He said truthfully. “Sorry.” He wasn’t sorry at all.

 

Her smile indicated she wasn’t upset, “Let’s go upstairs then.”

 

He raised his eyebrows at her forwardness but followed closely as they climbed the stairs and entered her room, their books and his leather jacket forgotten in the dining room.

 

Her room was overly pink and girly, and he felt very out of place, but he also didn’t mind it, their differences were part of what he liked about her. She fascinated him.

 

He wasn’t shy about moving his arms around her waist, smiling down at her when she lifted her hands to his chest, reaching one up to touch his cheek, which had turned black from Archie’s punch.

 

“Have you iced your cheek at all?” she asked lowly, her green eyes locking with his blue ones. Her lashes were so thick and full; dark as her bright eyes peeked up at him. She was pretty, beautiful, and sexy all at once. How did she do it?

 

Without answering her, he leaned down, kissing her deeply, loving how her gentle hand cupped his cheek. She was so soft against him, small and delicate in his hold. She sighed when he pulled back again, her eyes closed and her plump pink lips spreading in a lazy smile.

 

“Let me get you some ice…” she said absentmindedly, pulling away from him before he pulled her back in.

 

“It’s fine. I just want this.” He assured, pressing his lips down to hers again, cupping her face with both hands. This was new to Jughead – he’d been with a good amount of girls, but none of them meant anything. They were someone he could release his sexual tension with. Although he wanted that with Betty too, he also wanted more. He wanted to make her pain go away, and treat her right, and give her pleasure without expecting it in return.

 

“Jug,” she sighed contently when his lips moved only far enough away to be a feather light touch against hers. She took his hand and lead him to her bed, the two of them dropping onto the softness.

 

He smiled down at her, placing light kisses on her cheeks and jaw. He was surprising even himself, all he wanted was to take care of her.

 

“Jug,” she moaned again and this time he gave her his attention, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

 

“You’re literally the only reason I’m holding myself together… Thank you for being the reason I’ve smiled the last few days.”

 

He frowned at her sad words, his throat constricting. How could someone as angelic as her even think about being anything but happy? He hated that she was in pain.

 

“You deserve to always be smiling, blondie… Don’t let some jerk that never deserved you in the first place make you feel like you aren’t good enough… You’re fucking amazing. I’ve never met anyone like you.” With his final word he kissed her mouth again, more demanding as he deepened the kiss.

 

As his kisses moved down her neck, her smell intoxicating and her legs wrapping around him, she whimpered, “Please make me forget, Juggie… Please?” And he realized that he’d do anything she asked for when she called him that.

 

Taking his time, he kissed every inch of her he could reach, pushing her sweater up her stomach and smiling when she giggled a little, ticklish to his touch.

 

He reached up her skirt and began slowly pulling down her panties. He watched as she bit her lip, her eyes meeting his, “Do you have a condom?” she whispered.

 

He smiled gently at her, throwing the panties to the floor and kissing her knee, “Not today, baby… Today I’m just gonna make you feel good… okay?”

 

She nodded timidly at him, and he moved onto his knees by her bed, pulling her to the edge and making her gasp. He smirked, her skirt riding up and exposing her, “Just relax, Betty, I’ll take care of you,”

 

He watched her head drop back and her back arch as he kissed her thighs, so close to her awaiting sex. He kissed her softly; his lips gentle over her nerve, making her whimper a soft, “Oh,” her hands gripping her comforter in anticipation.

 

He took his time, really gentle and slow, wanting to build her up higher than she’d ever been before. He was already addicted to her taste, her juices intensifying as he went. He eventually let his hunger for her take over, not worried about the aching hard on inside his pants.

 

“Oh, my god…”

 

Her thighs shook and squeezed the sides of his head, so without being too forceful he opened her up, holding the backs on her knees up so he could lap every part of her up, sucking at her nerve as she gasp and squirmed on the bed.

 

When he was satisfied that she’d come undone at least twice, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moved back on top of her, frowning at the tears that had covered her face.

 

“You okay? Was it too much?”

 

Her red eyes looked up into his and she shook her head, “It was amazing, thank you… Sorry, I’m being stupid… it just felt really nice.” He loved the smile that spread across her lips.

 

“Good. I was worried I’d get my first complaint.” He joked, wiping her cheeks. They both laughed lightly.

 

“Definitely not,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around him. “Do you want…” she bit her lip shyly as she averted his eyes for a moment, “Do you want me to help you out down there?”

 

He smiled at her offer, but wanted today to be only about her. He shook his head, “No, baby, I just want you to relax. Today is about you. You already did enough getting me out of detention.”

 

“Well, at least let me make you a sandwich,”

 

He nodded, he’d never turn food away, “You’re parents aren’t coming home soon?”

 

“No, it’s their team bowling night. They’re usually back pretty late. Besides, they wouldn’t mind if they thought all we were doing is eating sandwiches and studying.”

 

“Oh, so I shouldn’t mention I was eating a lot more than just a sandwich?”

 

Betty laughed and hit his chest lightly, the two of them getting up and heading downstairs after she took a moment to clean up in her bathroom, slipping on a fresh pair of panties.

 

She made them sandwiches and he kept their conversation light, keeping her smiling and laughing as they talked about their favorite bands, television shows, movies, and books.

 


	8. The First Time

If someone told her two Friday’s ago that she’d be happy today she would have never believed it. She was stuck at this strange crossroads of feeling completely lost without Archie, and also excited for something new with Jughead. Her constant crying had been replaced with daydreams of Jughead – distracting her from the fact that the life she’d always thought she’d have was over.

 

Jughead was completely different that she expected. He was attentive and without greed, making her feel good without expecting anything in return. She never imaged she’d be with anyone other than Archie, and she’d never had someone go down on her without having to return the favor. It was relaxing and made her feel special. Like it was okay for things to be about her needs for once. Plus, it was fantastic; he took his time, not rushing through it, his mouth and tongue only moving faster at just the right moment – helping her over the edge, multiple times.

 

Everything about her life had changed, and she knew that when they finally did have sex, she wouldn’t regret it like she thought she would a week prior. Things would be okay - _different_ , but okay.

 

She and Kevin entered Pop’s after the game on Friday, and instead of going to their usual table, Betty pulled on Kevin’s arm, directing him towards the booths that were occupied by Serpent members.

 

“What are you doing, Betty?” Kevin asked in a hushed tone, pulling her back, their tugging amusing to anyone that saw it.

 

“Hey, Betty! Kev! Come join us,” Jughead called, waving them over. Every north sider looked over in confusion. The south siders never invited anyone to sit with them.

 

“He knows my name,” Kevin breathed, “How does he know my name?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes, “You go to school together.”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think he knew I existed.” Betty pulled him over and he had no choice but to shut up about his confusion.

 

“Hey guys,” Betty smiled, coming to the booth that was now only occupied by Jughead and Fangs. Betty slid in by Jughead, giving him a big smile that had Kevin even more curious.

 

Kevin looked at Fangs, who was giving him a friendly smile and offering his fries to share, “Thanks,” Kevin said warily, looking between Betty and Jughead, basically eye fucking in the booth.

 

Betty knew she’d have a lot of explaining to do once Kevin got a hold of her. It was worth getting to sit here with Jughead; not caring that the rest of the north siders were giving them dirty looks.

 

“Great game, huh?” she asked.

 

“Still can’t believe he’s a jock,” Fangs teased, and Betty laughed at their easygoing nature. Even to her seeing a bad boy like Jughead in the Bulldogs uniform was strange.

 

“Hey, whatever’s gonna get college paid for. I need those scholarships, man,” Jughead defended, giving Betty a wink and making her heart flutter. She wondered if college was really important to him. She felt bad for not realizing it earlier. He was smart, and obviously cared about school.

 

When someone came over to take their order, Betty decided to go for what she _really_ wanted; a burger with all the toppings, fries and a vanilla milkshake. She was sick of always being hungry and unsatisfied by her water and salad. Plus, her appetite had returned since the breakup.

 

Kevin looked at her like she had two heads, “What? I’m hungry.” she defended.

 

“Nothing sexier than a girl who knows how to eat,” Jughead added.

 

Betty gave Kevin a lift of her eyebrows; being a little bold, “See? Nothing sexier.” she repeated Jughead’s words, feeling her cheeks began to burn.

 

“Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?”

 

The four of them laughed, enjoying their food and completely forgetting about the eyes that were still lingering on them.

 

Fangs was explaining the appeal of motorbikes to Kevin, the two of them having a lot to talk about apparently, as Betty and Jughead looked at one another, wordlessly deciding to get out of here.

 

“Hey, Kev, you think you’ll be okay if Jughead gives me a ride home now?” She asked.

 

“Huh? Yeah. Fangs still needs to show me what he’s talking about.” He replied absentmindedly, not appearing concerned at all as Betty and Jughead left the booth and headed outside.

 

Jughead held the door as Betty exited before him. The two of them said goodbye to Toni and Sweet Pea who were standing by their bikes and talking. Jughead handed Betty the helmet.

 

“Can we go to your place?” She asked. “My parents are home. I’ll text them that I’m with Kevin.”

 

He nodded, “Sure, but my place isn’t as nice as yours, blondie.” He gave her that sexy smile, making sure her helmet was secure.

 

“That doesn’t matter, Juggie.” She returned the smile. She sent a quick text to her mum before getting on his bike.

 

It didn’t take long for Jughead to pull into a bar parking lot, the neon sign flickering and reading ‘The Whyte Wyrm’.

 

“You live at a bar?” She asked as soon as she dismounted the bike.

 

“My dad’s got a new girlfriend. They’re at the trailer a lot these days. So I’m kind of half here, in one of the rooms on the top floor, and half at home.” He explained and she nodded I'm understanding.

 

He held her hand as he led her in through the back door. It led them into a hallway, the bar loud at the other end. They climbed the stairs up to the second floor and he took her down another hallway. She glanced at the different doors, all numbered, some with people’s names written on white tape.

 

They reached number 15, Jughead’s name written on the white tape that she had seen on some of the others doors. He used his keys and motioned her inside. It was a pretty normal room, a little old and shabby but with everything one needed to crash. There was a bed and an old television, a table with his schoolbooks and laptop, a chair, cabinets, a small fridge and a door that was open to reveal a bathroom.

 

“This is it,” he said, shrugging his jacket off and throwing it over the chair. “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

“Thanks,” she smiled, focusing on his exposed arms and the ink that fascinated her so.

 

She took her jacket, sneakers, and socks off, using his bathroom and staring at herself in the mirror for a second. The bar noises were muffled, somehow helping comfort her and adding a strange warmth to the evening.

 

She took a deep breath and pulled her high ponytail free. This was a situation she never thought she’d find herself in – alone in a Serpent’s bedroom – probably minutes away from sleeping with him. It excited her, made her thighs squeeze together before composing herself and coming back out again.

 

Jughead had removed his shirt, his chest bare, exposing more tattoos that she hadn’t seen before. His distressed black jeans and suspenders were hanging low on his waist, the top of his black boxer briefs showing. He’d removed his boots and was barefoot too, his hands reaching up to push the messy hair back off his face, giving her the sexiest smirk she’d ever seen at catching her checking him out.

 

She didn’t care. She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him hard and urgent. He groaned and reached down for her ass just as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him as he held her.

 

“You better not deny me again tonight,” she teased, not knowing where this side of her was coming from. She loved it.

 

Jughead chuckled, walking them over to his bed and dropping her down on it. He removed his jeans and got between her legs, slowing down as he kissed her neck and removed her cheerleading uniform.

 

Betty felt a little nervous for him to see her completely naked, afraid maybe she wasn’t as skinny as he liked, as sexy or experienced as the girls he’d been with before her.

 

But when he whispered in her ear all her confidence returned, “You’re so fucking beautiful… You have no idea what I want to do to this sexy little body of yours,”

 

She reached down, palming him firmly and moaning, “Please… do it all, Juggie,”

 

And with those words she let him remove her bra and panties, losing her fingers in his hair as he licked and kissed every part of her, paying extra attention to her pulse point and breasts, making her come with his mouth and fingers before grabbing a condom from the drawer of his bedside table.

 

Betty watched, biting at her lip. He was so lovely, kneeling between her open legs and squeezing her knee, “You sure?”

 

She nodded without hesitation, watching as he removed his underwear, long, thick and standing perfectly tall. God, she wanted him. Yes, she wanted to be wanted by him, but more than that _she_ wanted him. This was different.

 

He ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on, moving back to lay on top of her again and pushed the stray blonde hairs off her face.

 

“I want you so bad, Juggie,” she breathed, hooking her arms under his and holding onto his strong shoulders and back, anticipating him as he rubbed the head of his cock against her folds and clit.

 

He looked into her eyes when he finally entered her, making her inhale with a soft gasp, accepting the slight burn but also realizing she was wetter than she’d ever been before, and his thrusts felt amazing.

 

She was already lost, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back as he kissed her neck, telling her he wanted her too, praising how fucking good she felt around him.

 

It turned her on, loving his deep voice and words of affection. She whimpered for more, moaning as he fucked her harder and faster, fireworks exploding as she cried out, contracting around him and coming sooner than she expected.

 

It was hours until they actually fell asleep, going for round two, three, and four. She couldn’t get enough of him, and she loved that he was just as eager, caressing her body as she rode him, sinking down deeply and letting loose.

 

She couldn’t control her own body, losing count of the amount of orgasms he’d given her as he fucked her from behind, holding her back pressed firmly to his chest, his other hand working her clit at the same time. She’d never liked having sex from behind, until now.

 

He was incredible, and that’s actually what she thought as she watched him sleep, drifting off easily from all their activates. He was beautiful.

 

She kissed his cheek softly and cuddled into his side, closing her eyes too, blissful as she joined him in sleep.

 

 

 


	9. The Tattooed Bikers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to post another two chapters over the weekend :) so you guys can see what's going on with everyone. This chapter takes place as Betty and Jughead leave Pop's - switching over to SP and Toni's night. I just love them two as BFFs.
> 
> CrashHale on tumblr :)

Sweet Pea watched Jughead speed out of Pop’s parking lot with Betty on the back of his bike, thinking things were starting to get interesting. Toni was with Cheryl, who was as north side as they came, and now Jughead had something going on with the newly single Betty Cooper. It amused him, because opposites sure as hell did attract.

 

Ever since the feisty Veronica Lodge came into town he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her legs in the endless short skirts she seemed to own; his favorite was when she wore the boots that came up high on her thighs. It drove him crazy. The fact that she hated him, and obviously anything south side related, made him want to win her over all the more. But he wasn’t the type to beg or plead, or be anyone other than who he was.

 

If he got her, he’d get her by being himself.

 

Just as he was thinking about her again, the way her eyes met his with furry and hurt, she was rushing out of Pop’s, obviously upset about something and taking a quick look behind herself to make sure no one was following her. It made his chest a little tight, but he'd never admit it.

 

When she noticed him looking at her, she rolled her eyes and walked over, like it was something she was being forced to do. Both Toni and Sweet Pea stared at her with wonder in their eyes. One of his favorite leisure activities was admiring beautiful women with his best friend.

 

“Toni,” Veronica greeted. The two didn’t know each other well, but with Toni being the school paper’s photographer and Veronica on the event planning committee they had spoken.

 

“Veronica,” Toni replied, that amused smirk not leaving her face as she watched Veronica look up at Sweet Pea, their height difference great.

 

“When do you want to get together to study?” She asked him with a huff.

 

“Oh, now you want to study?” He asked; he’d make her work for it now. She was a mean little rich girl, like her mother had said, she wouldn’t get away with being so rude to him anymore.

 

“Yes. I mean we’re obviously stuck together. How’s tomorrow?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Veronica! What the hell are you doing?” Archie asked, making all three of them look over at him, standing just outside of the entrance.

 

Sweet Pea smiled to himself, thinking they were getting a repeat of a few weeks ago, Archie chasing after the women he pushed away. Veronica seemed much stronger than Betty though.

 

She turned back to Sweet Pea, awaiting his answer. Okay, so maybe he was going to give in quickly – anything to piss Archie off.

 

“I have work at 11, you can come over beforehand if you want. You remember where I live?”

 

She gave him a stern nod and wished Toni a goodnight before heading over to Archie, her arms folding as the two obviously engaged in some sort of argument.

 

“I never thought I’d say that I hate a redhead,” Toni groaned, looking away from the couple and back at her phone. She’d been checking that thing all damn night.

 

Sweet Pea felt a twinge of jealousy when Veronica and Archie kissed, walking over to her car hand in hand. _I guess she’s not as strong as I thought._

 

The two continued their conversation until Cheryl exited Pop’s with some of the other cheerleaders, ignoring Sweet Pea and Toni as they passed them and went to her car, laughing.

 

He didn’t understand why the coolest most badass chick he knew let herself be used. Toni deserved someone better than a girl who thought she was too good for her, sneaking around like Toni was someone to be ashamed of.

 

“I guess that’s not happening tonight, huh?” Sweet Pea asked, glancing in Cheryl’s direction.

 

She sighed, tucking her phone into her pocket, “I guess not.”

 

“Wanna drink beer at my place and watch bad horror movies until we pass out?” He asked, glad when he made her smile.

 

“Of course, that’s exactly what I want to do.” She laughed and the two got onto their bikes, heading towards the trailer park.

 

“Is Penny at Kyle’s?” Toni asked as soon as they entered the empty trailer.

 

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea answered. His aunt was spending an increasing amount of time at her new boyfriend’s house, so the trailer was almost always his.

 

Toni made them popcorn as he opened their first beers, clinking his bottle to hers.

 

They laughed and yelled at the stupid college kids on screen, walking into the killer’s traps like they _wanted_ to be killed.

 

When the next movie started, a sequel to the previous, he asked, “Toni… why are you with Cheryl?”

 

Toni gave him a gentle look, like she always did, “You mean other than the fact that she’s smoking hot?”

 

“Yeah, I mean you could be with anyone.” Toni swung both ways, and he knew that anyone would be happy to be with her. Anyone besides him, of course, she was like his sister and the thought of them together made him feel sick.

 

“Awe, well thanks big guy,” she laughed, leaning into his shoulder for comfort.

 

“I’m not gonna lie, it does bother me that she keeps me secret. I know she’s so much more than she appears to be. I know she wants to be perfect, and I guess in her mind being perfect means being straight… So, I don’t know if it’s that she’s ashamed of me specifically, or if she’s ashamed of herself.” Toni explained, pausing to think about what she said next.

 

“I don’t really think she has a lot of people on her side, you know? I don’t think her parents ever actually parented and loved her.” He could tell she’d been thinking about this for a while.

 

Toni obviously saw more in Cheryl than he did, and he couldn’t very well tell her what to do. He’d never actually been in a relationship, so what could he really say to Toni about her involvement with Cheryl? Besides, no one ever told Toni what to do.

 

“Or maybe she just gets off on sleeping with someone who’s in a biker gang… and has tattoos… and lives on the south side.” She shrugged.

 

Sweet Pea thought about it, wondering if that was the reason he’d gotten with the women he’d been with before. Many were random bar goers, women slightly older than him. He looked older, and he never stopped to tell them he was underage. Did they just get off on being with someone like him? A tough tattooed biker.

 

At some point, after a few more beers and the third installment of the movie franchise, he must have dozed off. The next thing he knew there was a pounding echo in his skull.

 

“What the fuck?” Sweet Pea yelled when the pounding only got louder and angrier.

 

When it continued he groaned in frustration and got off the couch, his body way too big for it and stiff. He swung the door open as he massaged the back of his neck, sore from the position he'd been in all night.

 

There before him stood Veronica, two coffee’s in hand, dressed in none other than a tight little skirt, this time sheer black tights covering her long legs. His morning wood was screaming, and suddenly he was glad he’d fallen asleep in his jeans, the fabric concealing his arousal.

 

“You were asleep?” She asked in an annoyed expression, huffing as she stepped into the trailer when he stepped to the side, giving her the room. “You told me to come over.”

 

“Yeah, but how fucking early are you?” He asked.

 

“It’s 8. If you have work at 11 we don’t really have that much time.”

 

Toni emerged from the back of the trailer, her small frame draped in one of Sweet Pea’s t-shirts. She’d been sleeping over since they were kids; the sight was completely normal to him.

 

“Hey, Veronica,” Toni smiled sleepily, pushing her wild hair back off her face.

 

“Oh, Toni… I didn’t realize you’d be here. Here, have my coffee.” Veronica offered, handing them each one of the coffees.

 

Veronica was obviously a little taken back by Toni’s presence. And Sweet Pea didn’t mind letting her think what she wanted, hoping it would make her jealous.

 

“I’ll never pass up coffee, but are you sure?” Toni asked.

 

“Yes, of course, I had a cup already. I probably shouldn’t have a second one anyway.”

 

“Okay, well thanks,” she sipped the drink and moaned. “Let me just get dressed and I’ll be out of your hair soon.” She told them, disappearing back into the trailer.

 

Sweet Pea rubbed his neck again. He must have passed out on the coach, and Toni was too tiny to help him to bed. Besides, when he was out, he was out, especially after a few beers.

 

“Thanks for the coffee, princess.” He said, taking a long refreshing sip. “Wanna set up on the counter?”

 

“Sure.” She placed her expensive handbag down, probably worth more than his shitty old trailer, hopping up on the stool and pulling out two copies of Antony and Cleopatra.

 

“I figured maybe you hadn’t gotten your copy yet?”

 

He gave her a smug stare and walked over to the small coffee table, his school stuff scattered on it. He dug through his bag and pulled out the small book, holding it up and raising his eyebrows.

 

He could tell she was fighting not to roll her eyes, which seemed to be her favorite thing to do around him - other than insulting him, of course.

 

“I figured today we could read the lines together, maybe discuss anything we don’t understand?”

 

“You bring me coffee and we can do whatever the hell you say,” he smirked at her, sitting on the stool next to hers, definitely implying some dirty deads.


	10. The Bodyguard

Toni changed back into her clothes and thanked Veronica again for the coffee, leaving the two to their sexual tension and heading back home. Her trailer was on the other side of the park so she checked her phone again as she went, wondering if Cheryl had texted her back yet.

 

_Text me when you’ve decided to stop ignoring me._

She considered hitting send but decided not to. It wasn’t like her to be petty and she was afraid of pushing Cheryl away. Despite not liking being this dirty little secret of Cheryl’s, she still couldn’t help but take whatever Cheryl gave her.

 

_Text me when you’re free._

 

She texted instead, just as she entered the trailer, her grandfather sitting at the small kitchen table with his usual mug of coffee, his iPad on the stand in front of him. She and Sweet Pea had gotten it for him a few Christmases ago, and he knew how to work it as well as she did. He was always a very patient person, which came in great use while raising a girl.

 

“Morning, Poppy,”

 

“Good morning, sweetheart, were you at SP’s?”

 

She nodded, coming to sit with him and sipping her own coffee.

 

“Are you sure? You weren’t at that girl’s house again?” He asked teasingly.

 

Toni smiled and shook her head. What other teenager had their grandfather teasing them about girls?

 

“Yes, I’m positive I wasn’t at her house last night, trust me,” she said disappointedly.

 

“Everything okay?” He asked, always worrying about her but knowing she was the kind of person who could handle herself, just like her mother was.

 

Instead of answering she got back up, asking, “Should I make us breakfast?”

 

He left it, accepting her offer of breakfast and letting her move around the kitchen, destructing herself.

 

She did some homework at the table while they ate breakfast and hung out in a comfortable silence. Then she had a shower and got ready for the day, deciding to go see if Jughead wanted to hang out for a bit at the Wyrm before she went to the school, to work on some of her photographs – since the software there was superior to the one on her laptop.

 

She bid her grandfather goodbye before heading to the Wyrm. Once upstairs she knocked on Jughead’s door, waiting longer than usual for him to open it.

 

When he did open it he was in a pair of pajama pants, his hair messy, looking like he’d just rolled out of bed. She gave him a weird look. Jughead hardly slept, so the fact that he was asleep this late in the morning was off.

 

He let her in, rubbing his eye tiredly, “What’s wrong with you?” She asked, and before he could respond the bathroom door opened, Betty emerging, dressed in the same cheerleading uniform she’d had on last night.

 

“Hey, Betty,” she raised an eyebrow, realizing Jughead’s bed was a bigger mess then usual. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, sorry.”

 

She noticed the blush that made its way onto Betty’s cheeks. She smiled, looking between the two.

 

“You’re not, Toni. I was just going to ask Jughead to give me a lift back home anyway. I’ve got to get changed and go to the Blue and Gold to get some work done. Then he’s all yours.”

 

“Oh, I was actually going to head there myself a little later. Want me to drive you home to change then we can go together?” Toni asked.

 

“That sounds great, actually!” Betty pretty much bounced, a complete opposite to Jughead’s sleepy and groggy state.

 

“I’m ready to go when you are,” Toni offered.

 

“Great.” Betty kissed Jughead, a quick innocent peck that he turned into something more, grabbing her waist with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, kissing her deep and making Toni look away awkwardly.

 

“Be safe,” Jughead told her.

 

“I will.” She whispered in return before joining Toni.

 

“And they’re off. Way to steal my girl, Toni!” He called after them.

 

Both girls laughed and headed out.

 

“So,” Toni smiled at Betty, not meaning to make her blush more. “You and Jug.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement.

 

“Yeah… I think so. I mean, he’s nice…” she bit her lip.

 

Toni smiled at Betty’s description of Jughead. “I bet he’s nice in more ways than just one, huh?” Toni teased, making Betty smile.

 

“I know it’s kind of sudden, but – “

 

“No, Betty, it’s not. You deserve to be happy. If Jughead is making you happy then just let yourself experience that. Why should you have to suffer anymore than you already have? Forget about that other jerk.”

 

Toni gave Betty her helmet and Betty smile, “Thanks, Toni.” Of course, she meant for more than just the helmet.

 

Back at her house only her dad was home. It was always a lot easier to introduce people to him. He didn’t ask any questions. Her mum on the other hand liked to know everyone’s life story.

 

Upstairs Toni hung out in Betty’s room while she showered and changed. She read one of the magazine’s Betty had sitting next to her bed, happy that it was one of literature instead of a fashion magazine.

 

When Betty was ready the two headed to the high school, working on their own separate things and listening to music on Betty’s portable speaker.

 

Betty excused herself to use the bathroom and a few minutes later Toni heard arguing outside the room, going to check it out.

 

Her blood boiled at the sight. Archie had a hold of Betty’s wrist. He was sweating and in workout clothes, probably using the school’s gym like him and his friends usually did.

 

Betty pulled herself free of him, saying, “What I do now is none of you business!” Although her words were strong she could tell Betty was in distress.

 

Toni rushed over, pushing Betty behind herself, “Leave her the fuck alone,” she warned.

 

“Oh, what’s this? Are you her bodyguard now? Jones ask you to look over her when he can’t?” He asked condescendingly, his large frame towering down over her small one. “Get the fuck out of my face, you slut,”

 

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that!” Betty defended, coming to stand next to Toni, the two tiny women standing against him together.

 

He laughed down at them, shaking his head.

 

“It’s okay, Betty, I can take care of myself… He’s just pissed off that my boy takes better care of you then he ever did.” Toni shot back.

 

“Oh, please, you’re just a piece of fucking trash that half _my_ boys have banged. Yeah, everyone fucking knows.”

 

“Sure, takes a slut to know one,” Toni threw back. She was fine with who she was. Yes, she had slept with a few of the guys on the football team, but never while in a relationship with someone else.

 

“You’re just butt hurt that you lost her.” With that Toni took Betty’s hand and the two walked back into the room.

 

When she noticed Betty was crying she quickly wrapped her arms around her, “It’s okay, Betty.”

 

“No… I’m sorry he said those things to you. It’s my fault… it’s my fault he…” she sniffled and Toni shook her head.

 

“Nothing is your fault. Don’t worry about me. Guy’s like Archie don’t bother me. And I don’t want you to let him bother you either. It’s good that that’s behind you now. You know who he is and you won’t make that mistake again.”

 

Betty nodded. “Don’t tell Jug?” She asked, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

 

“Jughead wouldn’t be mad at you.” Toni assured.

 

“I don’t want him to get into another fight.” She explained.

 

Toni smiled and hugged Betty again, understanding where she was coming from, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell him anything. I think we took care of that asshole anyway.”

 

Betty gave a small sad laugh and nodded, “Yeah, we did.”


	11. The Kid

Veronica had to admit, she was a little impressed by Sweet Pea’s understanding of Antony and Cleopatra – he actually had some insightful things to say, and she thought to herself, maybe if she just forced herself to study with him things would be okay. So much was spinning out of control in her life that she didn’t need something else to go wrong.

 

He was still infuriating though. He’d just slept with another girl in this very trailer and here he was flirting the morning away with her, even though she didn’t give him any ammo.

 

Just as they were packing up, a knock came from the door, Sweet Pea opening it to reveal another gorgeous woman – olive skin and curly light brown hair.

 

“Hey, Andrea, what’s up? Hey, buddy!” Sweet Pea exclaimed, leaning down to high five the little kid she only now noticed next to the woman.

 

The woman looked at Veronica, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

 

“You’re not.” Sweet Pea assured. “Veronica and I were just getting done with our homework. Boring!” Sweet Pea teased, making the little boy laugh as he lifted him up into his arms easily, the boy wrapping his arms around Sweet Pea’s neck.

 

“You need to leave this little nugget with me today?” He asked.

 

“I’m so sorry to ask. My sister bailed on me again.”

 

“It’s fine. I mean, I’ve got to go to work, as long as you don’t mind him coming with me and hanging out in the playground?” Sweet Pea offered.

 

“Oh, you’re a life saver. Thank you so much. Trev loves you.”

 

Sweet Pea kissed the boy’s cheek, “I love you too, buddy.”

 

“Thank you so much, really. Here’s his backpack. I packed a lunch for him.” She said, handing it to Sweet Pea.

 

“It’s totally fine, Andrea.” He told her easily.

 

Andrea looked at Veronica apologetically again, giving her a small wave before kissing her kid and leaving.

 

Sweet Pea turned to face her, the two of them quite a sweet sight, making Veronica smile, because she couldn’t not smile at a child. Even she couldn’t resist.

 

“This is my friend Veronica, and this is my very good friend Trevor.” He introduced, stepping closer so she could shake his little hand.

 

“Well hello, Trevor, it’s lovely to meet you.”

 

He was a little shy as he snuggled into Sweet Pea’s neck, giving her a smile.

 

“I know. She’s really pretty, huh?” Sweet Pea asked Trevor with a smile, his eyes meeting hers, surprising her as a warmness ran through her. “It’s kind of intimidating.”

 

“Yeah,” he answered quietly.

 

“Well she’s as nice as she is pretty. I promise.”

 

Veronica smiled, but it didn’t meet her eyes, knowing his words weren’t true, but they were nice anyway, and she really wished they were true. Veronica knew she had been nothing but a complete bitch to him. He hadn’t actually done anything to her. He didn’t deserve it.

 

“I have to have a quick shower, buddy, but then we’ll head out, okay? I’ll put the T.V on for you.”

 

He put Trevor down on the couch and turned the television on, turning back to Veronica, “She’s a single mum, her sister flakes a lot.” He explained.

 

“And you look after him?”

 

“Yeah, me or my aunt, whoever’s here.”

 

“That’s really nice of you.”

 

“Well I told you, sugar, I’m not so bad… But I get it, you want me bad, it’s more of a turn on.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, but this time a small smile was attached.

 

“I’m going to keep Trevor company while you shower.” She told him, watching him disappear into the bathroom.

 

Trevor looked at her as she sat beside him, giving him a smile, “So, what are we watching?” she asked, happy when he got talkative and started explaining the cartoon.

 

When the shower turned off and she heard the bathroom door open, her eyes were averted from the television, falling upon an almost naked Sweet Pea, his dark hair dripping over his built body, the tattoos drawing more attention to every part of him. He had nothing but a towel wrapped low around his waist, and she felt her throat go dry at the quick thought of how the rest of him looked – probably as good as what was visible.

 

It was only a few seconds, and yet they played out in slow motion for her - his back strong and broad as he turned. He disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door and giving her a moment to mentally punish herself. _No. Not him._

 

When Sweet Pea was ready, he grabbed his jacket and told Trevor to turn the television off, saying it was time to go.

 

Veronica stood, smoothing her skirt down, “Where do you work?” She asked, realizing she didn’t know.

 

“The garage. Also at a bar, but not today. And I help FP with repairs around the trailer park. Why?”

 

“You’re taking him to a garage?” she asked, clearly judging him with a disappointed stare. “With tools and dangerous machines?”

 

“I’ve got to go to work, baby, what do you want me to do? Daddy doesn’t pay my bills.”

 

Veronica gave him an irritated look and he threw his hands up in an apology. Her daddy didn’t pay her bills either, not anymore anyway.

 

“I’ll go with you and keep Trevor company. You can’t fix cars and be a babysitter at the same time.” She would have offered to just take him home or out somewhere, but she didn’t know Andrea and she doubted that she’d let a stranger take her kid.

 

Sweet Pea shrugged, “Lucky you, kid, you get to hang out with her all day.” He teased, making Trevor giggle and Veronica smile when he grabbed her hand, leaning into her side.

 

The three of them walked over to his work, not far at all, both holding each of Trevor’s little hands. Veronica was glad she opted for shorter thicker heels today; having no trouble walking.

 

There was a little playground on the big lot, she guessed for any of the customer’s or worker’s kids, and that’s where she played with Trevor, actually having a great time and getting to know him better. He was 3 and lived with his mummy at the trailer park, she was a waitress. He liked coloring and toy trucks, and he wanted to be a fireman.

 

This was exactly what Veronica needed, her last few days with Archie a complete disaster.

 

First there was the whole fight with Jughead, and the tension that followed between her and Archie over it. Then on Friday night he was obsessed with the fact that Betty was sitting with Jughead and had left the diner with him. That was the whole reason Veronica stormed out the way she did, wondering if Archie would even care to follow her.

 

When he didn’t follow right away, she decided she’d get back at him by talking to Sweet Pea, knowing she had to set up a study date anyway. And since Archie seemed so upset about Betty talking to a Serpent, maybe he’d be upset that she was talking to one too.

 

But he did end up following her, shortly after, and they ended up going back to his house, sleeping together, the whole mood ruined when she noticed he kept checking to see if Betty was home, her window directly across from his. She wanted to be his number one. It was like she was in a competition with Betty, when really she knew Betty had nothing to do with it. She'd done nothing wrong. It was Archie and Veronica who had started out their relationship as an affair. It wasn't surprising that things were messed up now.

 

Veronica and Trevor went to say hello to Sweet Pea once, when they got themselves drinks from the vending machine. It was well into the afternoon that she decided it might be nice to get him some food. Trevor had already eaten his, and Veronica was getting hungry herself.

 

“What do you think, Trevor? Should we go take everyone’s lunch orders and get them some food?”

 

Trevor agreed and she asked if they could use a page from his notebook, to write down everyone’s orders. He was really excited to take everyone’s orders. There weren’t that many men working, only 6, all very grateful when she offered to head down to the deli to pick them up some food.

 

She and Trevor walked hand in hand down the road, taking a seat and waiting for their order once it was placed. He was a great helper in getting the food back to the guys and handing it out.

 

Sweet Pea took his break with them at one of the picnic tables outside that was used for the worker’s breaks, moaning and telling them it was the best sandwich he’d ever tasted. She admitted that her sandwich was very good too.

 

After Sweet Pea went back to work, Trevor ended up falling asleep on the bench with his head in her lap, with nothing for her to do but check her phone – nothing from Archie.

 

She sighed and looked into the shop, her eyes following Sweet Pea as he moved around between two of the cars, laughing at something one of the other guys said.

 

He was different out of school, still a little silly and cocky, but more responsible. She had no idea he worked and helped out his neighbors – maybe he did a lot more with his time than just screw around like she’d originally thought.

 

He was done a few hours later, lifting a still sleeping Trevor into his arms, adjusting him so he was in one arm with his head against his shoulder. The three headed back the way they came.

 

“Thanks for hanging out. I’m sure it was a lot more fun for the little guy than if he was by himself. And it helped me with finishing up on time. If you weren’t here I’d have taken a lot more breaks to check on him.”

 

“It’s no problem. I didn’t have anything on today anyway.” She replied, the two of them walking in a weird silence, neither of them having a pick up line or insult to throw at the other.

 

Back at the trailer he asked if she wanted to come in again. She shook her head, glancing at the trailer next to his, her mum was probably inside and she had spent all morning trying not to think about it – actually succeeding somehow.

 

“I should get home.”

 

“Okay. Well thanks again. We’ll do this again soon?”

 

Veronica actually smiled and nodded in agreement, leaning in to give Trevor a kiss, Sweet Pea leaning down so she could do so.

 

“Do I get one too?” He smirked, faces closer than ever before, and she found herself oddly attracted to the grease across his brow.

 

“You wish.”


	12. The Texts

Fri 6:04PM: _Hey Cher-bear, we meeting up tonight?_

 

Fri 8:12PM: _Let me know please, babe…_

 

Fir 9:32PM: _I guess that’s a no?_

 

Sat 8:17AM: _Text me when you’re free._

Cheryl had honestly missed Toni’s first two texts, her cell phone in her locker while she cheered at the game. She should have replied as soon as she saw them, but Josie distracted her; stepping before Cheryl in her underwear and asking if she and some of the other girls could all go to Pop’s together.

 

Not wanting to say no, because she was afraid that if she said no too many times people wouldn’t ask her to hang out in the future. So the girls headed to Pop’s, everyone giggling as Josie gave them the recap of the date she’d gone on with Chuck. Apparently it was a disaster.

 

When she entered Pop’s she noticed Toni seated at the counter, with Sweet Pea and a few other Serpents, glancing at Cheryl with a disappointed stare. That’s when the third message came in and Cheryl couldn’t appear distracted, wanting to enjoy her time with her fellow class mates. She didn’t know what to say to Toni anyway.

 

Josie invited the girls to spend the night, which was really fun; they stayed up and talk about music, the new movies they’d seen, and of course, boys. Cheryl shrugged when they asked who she was into at school, “I don’t know… I think they’re all too childish for me. We’ll have to go to a college party.” She responded. The girl’s loved the idea, discussing how this would happen.

 

When she woke up she had another text from Toni, and her heart sank at knowing Toni would probably be upset with her lack of replies. Just as she was about to reply, her mother called, scolding her for not being home, for not remembering they had family coming in from out of town for business.

 

She rushed home, and as soon as she was through the front door Penelope had a boney hand around her upper arm, pulling Cheryl into the nearby study.

 

“Blossoms don’t sleep around, Cheryl. Look at you. You’re a mess.” She said, turning her nose up at Cheryl’s less than perfect appearance.

 

“I only stayed over at Josie’s house, mother. All the girls were there.” She defended. Her parents usually didn’t even notice when she wasn’t home, but today she was disrespecting the family by being absent while they had guests.

 

“I’m sure they were. Clean yourself up and be pleasant to our guests. Don’t embarrass us anymore than you already have. Hurry up.”

 

Before tears could fall Cheryl ran up to her room, securing her door behind her, her room a prison as much as it was a solace.

 

She didn’t have time to break down, knowing the longer she was the more wrath she’d endure from her parents. So she cleaned up and got ready, appearing as perfect as ever in her signature color, spending the whole day acting exactly like her parents would want her to as they attended to family business together.

 

She hated being an only child.

 

When she was finally back in her room for the night, she sat rigidly on her bed, big heavy tears running down from her eyes into the corners of her lips, salty and wet.

 

With a shaky hand she looked down at her phone, Toni’s texts screaming up at her.

 

_I’m sorry, I was busy - my family is in for business. Could you meet me on the far side of Blossom cemetery?_

 

She sent Toni her reply, wiping her tears away and trying to forget about them.

 

_Is a half hour okay?_

 

Cheryl replied with a _yes_ , relived that she’d see her shortly and used her time to gather a few blankets, taking her time as she snuck out, making sure no one saw her in the darkness.

 

When she arrived Toni was already there, leaning back against her bike in the darkness, a far off street lamp their only light.

 

Cheryl dropped the blankets and threw her arms around Toni. She could tell Toni was surprised, but hugged her back strongly anyway, her lips moving to Cheryl’s cheek.

 

She turned her face to Toni’s, a hurried and hungry kiss taking over, not wanting to give Toni time to complain about her not texting back.

 

They held each other’s faces as they kissed, hard and hotter by the second. Cheryl turned Toni to the bike, making her gasp in surprise and evident arousal, “Cher…” she purred, tilting her head to the side as Cheryl kissed her neck, pushing her hair away then tugging her leather jacket off so they could be closer.

 

“My Toni…” Cheryl breathed, needing Toni to be hers, needing to have someone who accepted and praised her.

 

She felt Toni shutter at her words, moaning softly as Cheryl caressed her exposed midriff, her sexy little outfits usually not covering much. She slipped her hand under the fabric, pushing under the cup of her bra to tease her nipple, massage the full flesh. Toni took Cheryl’s free hand and guided it between her legs.

 

Cheryl smiled and bit at her ear lobe lightly, “Tell me… tell me you’re mine…” She needed to hear it, needed to know she had someone.

 

“I’m yours, baby, I’m all yours,” she breathed easily.

 

She teased her over the fabric of her panties, her skirts always so sinfully short, driving Cheryl crazy every time she looked at her, wishing she was strong enough not to care what anyone thought… while also wishing she wasn’t like this at all.

 

Toni held onto her bike to steady herself, bringing a smile to Cheryl’s lips as she worked to get her off, teasing her nipple and rubbing slow hard circles over her most sensitive nerve.

 

“God…”

 

Most of the time Toni was a little more in charge, probably because she was the more comfortable one in their sexuality, so Cheryl taking charge was turning both of them on.

 

“I’ve got you,” Cheryl whispered, pinching Toni’s hardened nipple and smiling when she moaned harder.

 

“Please, Cher…”

 

At her words, Cheryl stopped what she was doing, instead quickly tugging Toni’s skirt up high around her waist and pulling her panties off as she dropped to her knees, giving Toni’s round perfect ass a kiss.

 

Toni looked down at her, a little lost in an unexpected haze of lust, stepping out of her panties as Cheryl took them off from around her boots. Cheryl turned her around, bringing her leg over her shoulder and looking up at Toni, wild pink hair blowing around her face in the breeze.

 

Cheryl closed her eyes as she leaned forward, eating Toni’s sweet core and letting herself get lost in her own desire, realizing Toni was the only person she’d get her knees dirty for.

 

When she looked up, Toni had thrown her head back, one hand holding herself up by her bike while the other gripped lightly around Cheryl’s silky hair.

 

“Fuck, Cher… You’re so fucking hot,” she gasped, looking down again to meet Cheryl’s eyes.

 

Cheryl smiled against Toni, moaning at her taste and lapping up everything Toni gave her, so satisfied when Toni came undone. She was so beautiful and lovely.

 

“Where did that come from?” Toni breathed with a little laugh, pulling Cheryl to stand back up.

 

They kissed deeply, Toni wiping Cheryl’s chin and lips when they pulled away.

 

“Is that your way of saying sorry for ignoring me, baby?” Toni asked, teasing her and grabbing her waist so their chests and bodies were more closely flushed against each other.

 

Cheryl just kissed her again, not wanting Toni to be mad, and hoping she’d let it go.

 

Toni was so good to her, not pushing it as she caressed her back and suggested they set up those blankets Cheryl had brought with her.

 

When they had the blankets under them, shielding them from the ground, Cheryl looked up at Toni, pinned underneath her, holding her hands above her head.

 

“I think you owe me,” Toni warned with a sexy smirk, descending her body and letting her hands go. Cheryl kept them there anyway, letting Toni do what she wanted as she sighed and looked up into the dark night sky, a few twinkling stars above.

 

Toni pulled her panties off, stopping to kiss Cheryl’s knees.

 

“I never thought I’d love seeing these perfect knees so dirty,” Toni teased below her before kissing up her thighs, skipping over where she wanted her and continued up her body, coming to her lips and using her hand on Cheryl instead.

 

She moaned as Toni’s fingers pumped her just right, the beautiful woman above her knowing what she liked more than she did.

 

“Look at me,” Toni told her.

 

Cheryl’s eyes squeezed shut a little tighter, holding off the tears, a strange mixture of arousal and complete despair ripping through her body.

 

“Look at me while I fuck you,” she said, her voice completely calming and gently. “I want you to know who you’re with right now.”

 

Cheryl gasped lightly as Toni’s fingers hooked and began rubbing that weak spot, her eyes opening and meeting Toni’s, those tears that she couldn’t hold back anymore spilling down into her hairline.

 

Toni looked at her with concern and comfort, her fingers working to bring her tumbling over the edge, kissing her tears away after she came.

 

“I’m here, baby, I’m here,” she whispered while Cheryl let the tears come, hard and forceful after her release. “Shhh, it’s okay… I’m here…”

 

Cheryl wrapped her arms around her, holding on tightly and hoping Toni wouldn’t disappear. She didn’t deserve her. Toni was such a good person, and Cheryl felt so messed up.


	13. The Girlfriend

Betty wasn’t what Jughead had been expecting, and he thought that in the best possible way. She was so much better than any fantasy. Friday was literally the best night of his life – they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and by the time they stopped he was so exhausted that he actually slept.

 

He was going to enjoy every second of her, and hope that this wasn’t just her way of dealing with her recent break-up, although he was happy to help in any way he could.

 

So here they were, in the spot where it had all started; Betty sitting at the edge of the table like that first night, her legs wrapped around his hips as he moved in and out of her warmth, their foreheads pressed together, her moans meeting his groans.

 

He felt her hands at his back, gripping his t-shirt as she began to tense around him, her breath hot against his face as she moaned her release, making him so proud that he was the reason.

 

Her usually big round beautiful eyes were half closed, satisfaction written all over her soft features. She was the most beautiful girl in the world, wearing one of his hoodies over her dress as the night had fallen, the air much cooler than earlier in the day at school. They had snuck away here, after her work at the Blue and Gold and his gym session. It had been three days since they’d done this, and he was craving her.

 

She kissed him with urgency after she came, moving her lips to his earlobe, tugging lightly as her fingers found their way up into his hair, whispering, “You feel so good,” and driving him crazy.

 

“Fuck, Betty,” he groaned, gripping her hip tighter with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, moving into her a little harder, his release building. With a few final thrusts he came, and she held him to her a little tighter, waiting until he was ready to release her.

 

He pulled out of her and sighed, their eyes meeting again with a smile. He gave her a peck on the lips before discarding the condom while she moved all her clothing back into place, taking an actual seat at the table as he joined her.

 

“You look so fucking good in my clothes, baby,” he told her, making her smile sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

She snuggled into him, “I’d freeze without you,” she joked. This was the second time he’d lent her his clothing, the first time it was his jacket, which had him growing hard again, picturing her in it.

 

“I won’t let that happen,” he assured, kissing the side of her head. “So, it might be too dark to study out here now.” All they had was the half moon, high above the river, for light.

 

They’d originally said they were going to study, but they tended to their more carnal needs first. He was pretty sure neither of them expected to actually study. Who could ever think about schoolwork when there were more fun things to do?

 

“We could go back to your place. There’s light there.” She said, looking at him innocently.

 

“My dad actually asked me to come home tonight. You up for meeting him?” He asked, hoping she’d say yes. His dad hadn’t always been the best father but Jughead knew he always tried and was proud of him, and that was more than a lot of kids got.

 

“Are you sure, Juggie?” She asked sweetly, a little crease in her brow forming.

 

He pressed his thumb to it gently, giving her a smile that reflected the softness he felt for her. She was beautiful, inside and out.

 

“Of course. Please, my dad’s going to love you.” He told her.

 

“Okay.” She nodded with resolve, her worry turning to excitement.

 

“Alright, let’s do it. But I’m blaming you if no studying happens.” He teased and she kissed him, leaving a lingering smile across his lips.

 

She stood and reached a hand to him, pulling him over to his bike.

 

He’d admit that he was little ashamed for her to see the trailer. It was a typical trashy trailer park home, certainly not anything nice with two men being it’s owners, but deep down he knew Betty wouldn’t judge him. It wasn’t so much the judgment he cared about as much as the pity.

 

She held his hand as she followed him in, Hermione and FP’s laugher filtering through the small space. Jughead should have known she’d be there. The two were like a pair of teenagers, so happy together. He was glad for his dad. Hermione was nice and he really tried with her.

 

“Hey, guys,” Jughead greeted. “This is my friend Betty from school.”

 

“Oh,” FP smiled, wiping his hands before shaking Betty’s, “it’s wonderful to meet you, Betty. Do you know Veronica’s mum Hermione?”

 

Betty shook her head and politely greeted Hermione, “You’re a cheerleader with my Veronica, right?”

 

Betty nodded, her other hand gipping Jughead’s tighter. Jughead brought her hand up to his lips, giving it a kiss to help calm her. He knew what must have been going through her mind. Veronica wasn’t a topic of conversation they addressed.

 

FP watched the exchange between his son and the blonde, prideful of his son’s abilities to land such a lovely young lady, “Join us for dinner, guys, please?”

 

Betty thanked him and Hermione added a plate for Betty, telling everyone to relax while she fixed their plates. Jughead and Betty held hands under the table, on her lap, his father taking a sip from his beer bottle as he looked at the two with a smile.

 

“So, Betty, how long have you and my son been dating?”

 

“Dad,” Jughead began sternly. As much as he wanted to call Betty his girlfriend they hadn’t talked about that yet and he wasn’t sure if she was ready, “We’re not-“

 

“A few weeks, Mr. Jones.” Betty cut him off, squeezing his hand. “It’s still really new.”

 

Jughead couldn’t help the goofy smile that he was sure was plastered across his face now.

 

His dad seemed happy too, “Well that’s great, you kids just take it slow, everything will fall into place.”

 

Hermione placed two iced teas in front of Betty and Jughead, grabbing her glass of wine last and giving everyone a warm smile.

 

Jughead couldn’t even remember the last time his mum had put a plate of food in front of him, definitely nothing that looked this delicious. His mum’s specialty used to be cereal. Not that he could blame her; she probably couldn’t afford to get him anything better.

 

“Hermione, this looks amazing.” FP smiled, kissing Hermione’s cheek before digging in  

 

“It really does, thank you, Mrs. Lodge,” Jughead added and Betty also agreed.

 

“It’s my pleasure. And how many more times do I need to tell you? It’s Hermione. Please Jughead.”

 

Jughead smiled and nodded, he and Betty finally releasing hands as they began eating and conversation started to flow.

 

His dad began embarrassing him; going on and on about how smart Jughead was and how he was going to college - the first Jones.

 

“I don’t know where he got his brains from. But I sure am proud of him.”

 

“Dad…”

 

Betty beamed next to him, “What about his athletic abilities? Did he get that from you?”

 

And so began the story of how he was a football god in school, until he messed up his shoulder and it all went to shit. Hermione backed him up, he had been fantastic in high school, but Jughead had never experienced that.

 

By the time Jughead came around he was nothing but a drunk washed up high school football star, who’d gotten a girl pregnant and married her because it was the right thing to do. Jughead wondered what life would have been like if his mother hadn’t left him behind, if she’d taken him with her to Florida.

 

“Well I’m so glad Jughead’s seeing a nice young lady like yourself. Hopefully he’s a gentleman.” FP shot Jughead a look, as if warning him not to screw up.

 

“Jug’s always a gentleman, Mr. Jones, you raised a very kind and charming young man.”

 

Jughead groaned and made everyone laugh.

 

When dinner was over and they all helped clean up, Jughead excused himself and Betty, saying they’d be in his room.

 

“Hang back for just a sec, Jug. I’m sorry, Betty, he won't be long.”

 

Betty nodded and went to wait for him in his small room. He hoped to god it looked okay and wasn’t too messy.

 

“What’s up?” he asked his dad, eager to get back to Betty.

 

"Are you being careful? Using protection?"

 

"Oh my god, dad, yes. Please stop."

 

"I'm serious, Jug. I won't let you mess up your life, or Betty's."

 

"I promise, we're safe." He said through gritted teeth, wishing to god his dad would let it go. "Anything else?"

 

“Hermione and I actually wanted to ask you if you’d come to dinner at her place on Thursday night. We want to speak with you and Veronica together, just so we can all get to know each other.”

 

“Sure, dad,” he shrugged. “Sounds good.”

 

FP clapped him on the back, “Okay, kid, thanks. Go get back to your girlfriend.”

 

As Jughead walked the few stepped it took to get into his room, his dad added, “No funny business under my roof,” and made him roll his eyes.

 

He closed the door behind himself, locking himself and Betty in the tiny space. She was sitting on his single bed and smiling up at him.

 

“Hey,” he sighed, sitting next to her.

 

“Hey,” she replied, looping her arm around his and placing her head on his shoulder.

 

He smiled and moved them so she was underneath him; her legs open with him comfortably between them.

 

“Juggie,” she warned sweetly, “Not with your dad and Mrs. Lodge here.”

 

He buried his face into her lovely neck and groaned, “Okay, _girlfriend_ ,”

 

She giggled, “Okay, boyfriend.”

 

He couldn’t resist kissing her then. This was another amazing day.

 

“Wanna watch a movie on my laptop before I take you home?”

 

She nodded up at him with the most angelic smile. He was the luckiest guy in the world, and he’d never forget how he felt right now with her.


	14. The Study Sesh

Sweet Pea stopped in his tracks when he saw Veronica sitting next to his usual seat in the back. No one sat there so she wasn’t taking anyone’s spot, but she’d definitely never sat there before.

 

There were a few other people, early for class like he was, half asleep or on their phones, not paying him or Veronica any attention.

 

He gave her a smirk when she looked at him. There was a coffee and small paper bag on his desk, making him frown in question.

 

“You?” He asked.

 

She nodded, “I hope you like chocolate muffins.” She added.

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything, but I appreciate you keeping up the sugar mama role. Thank you.” He winked the way he so often did at her.

 

He smiled to himself when she shook her head, looking at him with annoyance. “You’re welcome.”

 

He sipped his coffee, groaning at the amazing taste, then dug into the paper bag and devoured half the muffin in one bite.

 

“My god, you’re an animal.” She scrunched up her nose at him, his mouth full.

 

“You have no idea, baby,” he teased. The things he wanted to do to her tight perfect body, especially over one of these desks right now.

 

She huffed and took a sip of her own coffee, “How’s Trevor?”

 

“Great. He won’t stop talking about you. You’ve outranked me.” He shook his head but loved the way it made her smile so genuinely. She was incredible with the little guy, and he loved being able to see that softer side of her. She was always so _on_ here at school.

 

“Not sorry.” She replied.

 

Mr. Herman and the rest of the class filtered in, the two of them on fire already with their in class discussion on act one. They were finishing each other’s sentences and Mr. Herman used the two of them as an example of great teamwork.

 

Sweet Pea high fived her after class, a little surprised when she actually returned it and laughed. She was fucking beautiful – a pain in his ass, but beautiful.

 

“So when’s our next study sesh?”

 

“You can come over after school if you want. I don’t have cheer practice today.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’ll text you the address later. You want Pop’s for dinner? I’ll pick it up after school.” She offered.

 

“Nah, I’ll get the food. You’re providing the space.” She’d already picked him up coffee twice, without him asking, so he wanted to return the favor.

Veronica was about to reply but her phone vibrating distracted her, reading the text as she nodded.

 

“Okay, I’ll text you my order too?” She asked, distracted.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, the two of them walking out together. She gave him a quick wave as she walked in the opposite direction, his eyes drawn down to her legs.

 

“What the fuck, SP? Come on, we’re late!” He had no idea where Fangs had come from but they were soon walking to their next class together.

 

During lunch he watched the way Veronica smiled and laughed with Archie, touching his shoulder and arm every few seconds. He had no idea what she saw in him. She deserved better than him. And he didn’t mean himself, because he knew he was nowhere near good enough for her either.

 

He received her text before school was over, and went straight from his last class to order their food, heading over to her penthouse next. He tried not to act surprised at the space. He’d literally never been in a more beautiful home.

 

She welcome him in, directing him to the large dining room table. Her high heels clicked against the hard wood floors and he tried not to stare. He wondered if she ever took those things off, not that he minded the way they made her legs look long and tempting.

 

They ate their food, Sweet Pea scarfing down a huge burger and large fries while she ate her grilled chicken salad much more gracefully. They’d just begun reading the next part of their books when someone else entered the apartment, evident by the same clicking of high heels that Veronica’s had made.

 

“ _Mija_ , are you home?”

 

Sweet Pea smiled to himself when he saw Veronica roll her eyes. Apparently eye rolls weren’t just reserved for him. “In here, mum!” she called.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know we had company,” the beautiful woman that was obviously Veronica’s mother smiled. Sweet Pea had seen her in passing around the trailer park but he’d never actually spoken to or been introduced to her.

 

He stood to greet her, “Sweet Pea.”

 

“My friend from school.” Veronica added. “This is my mother, Hermione Lodge.”

 

“It’s great to meet you Mrs. Lodge. I see where Veronica gets her good looks.”

 

“Oh, well aren’t you a charmer?” Hermione beamed. “It’s lovely to meet you too, Sweet Pea. Have you kids eaten? I can make you some dinner.”

 

“We just ate.” Veronica said coldly. “We’re studying, mum.”

 

Hermione put her delicate hands up in defense, “Okay, okay, I’ll leave you two to it. I just wanted to make sure you’re going to be home for dinner Thursday night.”

 

Sweet Pea sat back down then, looking back and forth between the two women who looked more like sisters than mother and daughter. FP was a lucky man.

 

“I don’t know yet, why?”

 

“We have company coming and I need you here. So, please, clear your schedule.”

 

“What company?” Veronica narrowed her eyes, the tension already thick.

 

“FP and Jughead will be joining us.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Sweet Pea sunk back into his chair a little at Veronica’s tone. She was scary, and he fucking loved that about her, so much passion spilling from her dark red lips.

 

“I just want us to get to know each other a little better. It’ll be nice. Please.”

 

The chair almost flew out from under her as she stood.

 

“You’re kidding me. You’ve invited them _here_ : into our home - Daddy’s home?”

 

“This is my home, Veronica. I grew up here.” Hermione said with authority but also incredible grace.

 

“Fine! Invite all the Serpents here if you want. But I will _not_ be here!”

 

“I’m getting sick and tired of this attitude, Veronica. Stop making a scene in front of your friend. We’ll discuss this later.”

 

“I can leave,” Sweet Pea offered. He remembered seeing Veronica lose her shit on her mother at the trailer park. He couldn’t watch at a certain point and went back into his trailer, feeling like shit that Veronica was so deeply repulsed by his family.

 

“No!” Veronica told him. “You’re staying. If she can have whoever she wants here then so can I. Let’s go to my room.”

 

He stood at her stern tone, not even daring to do anything other than what she said. She gathered their books and stormed off.

 

He looked at her mother who seem a little defeated. “I’m sorry,” he offered.

 

She shook her head, “No, sweetheart, I’m sorry, she doesn’t mean what she’s saying. I’m sorry if she hurt your feelings. I know you’re in the Serpents with FP. She’s just hurting a lot right now, and she needs a friend… Can you be that for her?”

 

Sweet Pea nodded and swallowed. Shit, her mother putting it that way made so much sense. He knew how hard it was losing his parents, but he had no idea what it was like having both and watching them be torn apart.

 

He followed after Veronica, closing her door behind him as she paced her room.

 

“She’s impossible. I’m sorry.” She said without looking at him.

 

He moved and sat on the edge of her bed, his eyes not leaving her. She was so worked up that her breathing was uneven. He wasn’t even in the right state to make some stupid comment about finally being in her room, and didn’t care to look around yet.

 

“She’s cheating on my dad with that… that… _man_.”

 

“You mean snake?” He asked seriously, his defenses suddenly up.

 

She looked at him then, taking in a deep breath. He could tell that’s exactly what she wanted to say.

 

“You know I’m a Serpent, right? My jacket is in your dining room; my bike is in front of the building. I know you think we’re gangbangers but we’re just a motorcycle club, babe, we own businesses all over the south side and we take care of each other. Maybe FP makes your mum happy…”

 

“Please, SP,” she sighed, shaking her head like she didn’t want to hear it.

 

“No. You need to hear this, Veronica. I know FP; I’ve known him since I was a kid. He’s crazy about your mum; he’s only said nice things about her. It can’t be easy for her - her husband going away, relocating and starting your lives over… Give her a break.”

 

She frowned, anger clear in her dark eyes. “You’re meant to be on my side.” She told him.

 

He smiled then, softer, “Oh yeah, ‘cause we’re such good friend?”

 

“Yes,” she replied smartly.

 

“Okay, princess. I promise, I am on your side. I’m here if you want to beat on someone. Just lay off your mum for a little bit, yeah? I think she just wants the two of you to be on the same team.”

 

He patted the bed next to him and she gave him a death stare, crossing her arms over his chest with a huff, unmoving.

 

He shrugged and looked around her room then. It was as elegant as she was, probably the size of his whole trailer, and an enormous bed that he wouldn’t mind testing out. He noticed the pictures of her and her father on her bedside table – one of an adorable child Veronica and young handsome man, and then a more recent one of the father-daughter duo. You could tell they loved each other fiercely.

 

He could tell she had a good heart - maybe it was just broken.

 

“I’m here if you want to talk, you know? Really talk, tell me what’s eating you up so bad inside.” He offered, feeling vulnerable and hating it, but if it made her feel comfortable enough to talk to him then so be it.

 

“Please, stop pretending you’re my shrink.”

 

He fell back on her bed, feeling like he was on a cloud from the softness, “Okay, but you’re gonna have to deal with reality sooner or later,”

 

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfort of the soft bed, giving her time to cool off and maybe talk if she wanted.

 

When she dropped down with a light thud next to him on the bed, he put his arm behind his head and looked over at her, her dark hair fanned around her head as she looked at the ceiling and a teardrop rolled down her temple. He resisted the urge to reach out and wipe it away.

 

She quickly wiped it, before a sob escaped and ripped through her chest and into his. He had no idea how to take her pain away, and he wished there was some sort of magic that could just transfer it all into him so she could be happy.

 

“Everything’s just so messed up,” she cried, turning into him as he did the same, his arm coming around her for comfort.

 

They stayed that way for a while, both facing each other on her bed, with her crying into his chest and gripping onto his t-shirt.

 

He kissed the top of her head, her hair smelling nicer than anything he’d ever smelled before. He held her gently, switching between rubbing her back and stroking her silky dark hair.

 

She needed this release, and he was glad he was at least here so she didn’t have to be alone.


	15. The Dinner

Veronica woke up in the middle of the night with a start, expecting to feel a big hard body next to hers but coming up empty. She sighed with relief. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if Sweet Pea was next to her.

 

It was only short lived though, the moments before sleep flooding her mind like a tidal wave.

 

How could she break down like that in front of him? How did he even care enough not to run?

 

She was still dressed and lying on top of the covers, a blanket that usually sat at the foot of her bed used to cover and keep her warm. Sweet Pea must have left some time after she’d fallen asleep. She mentally slapped herself for letting him see her cry – for letting go that way. That wasn’t who she was and it wasn’t a part of herself she let others see.

 

She couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night, the events of the previous day playing over and over in her head like skipping vinyl.

 

Thankfully she didn’t have any classes with Sweet Pea the following day, so she avoided him at all costs, and made sure to make a show of kissing Archie when she saw him looking in her direction from the Serpent’s regular lunch table. Veronica wasn’t her mother, she was going to surround herself with the right kind of people – the ones that didn’t dress in leather jackets and weren’t covered in tattoos.

 

Deep down she knew that was wrong. Sweet Pea was the first guy who actually cared, in his own way. She felt it, but she pushed it away. Last night was a moment of weakness that wouldn’t happen again. It scared the shit out of her. She hated it.

 

Thankfully Veronica’s lunchtime show kept Sweet Pea away, the two of them not speaking over the next few days.

 

Somehow, in her attempt to stay away from Sweet Pea she’d almost forgot about the dinner. _Almost_.

 

Come Thursday she took all the time possible to stall in getting home. She and Cheryl hung out at the mall until her mother’s constant calls and texts finally had her going home. Cheryl wished her luck, stating she’d need it.

 

She was glad she had someone who understood. Despite what others thought, Cheryl was actually an okay listener. She let Veronica bitch about the Serpents and agreed with her every insult and complaint.

 

She entered the penthouse with a frown, hearing voices from the dining room and going over to see the three sitting with a feast in front of them. At least FP wasn’t sitting at the head of the table – that seat was empty – it was her fathers.

 

“ _Mija_ , we didn’t hear you come in.” Her mother greeted happily. “Here, I have your place made up already next to me.”

 

FP stood to greet Veronica, waiting until she was sitting next to her mother and across from Jughead to sit back down.

 

Jughead nodded at her with a smile. He seemed to be in a good mood. She understood why, she noticed that whenever there was food in front of him he was in good spirits. She doubted his dad ever made anything even half as good as her mum’s cooking.

 

“We were just telling Jughead about our high school days.”

 

“How fascinating.” Veronica replied flatly, looking at the two men across from them with a bitter taste in her mouth. Neither of them had their jackets on, both dressed nicely in clean shirts. It didn’t fool her though, she knew who they really were.

 

They shouldn’t be there – her dad should. It wasn’t fair that he was locked away. She missed him too much to even let herself feel it.

 

Her mother took a deep breath and smiled at FP out of what looked like nervousness. _Good_ , Veronica hoped she felt nervous. She didn’t want her mother becoming comfortable with this – _him_ in their home.

 

“Yeah, seems like both you kids are following in your parent’s footsteps.” FP said, ruffling Jughead’s hair.

 

Jughead all but rolled his eyes. She’d admit, it was funny to see this tough tattooed biker guy sitting next to his dad who was treating him like a little kid. No one dared touch Jughead’s iconic hair in school – besides Betty, of course.

 

For that reason alone she tolerated Jughead. He and Betty looked so crazy in love whenever she saw the two together, and Veronica thought at least something good came out of stealing Archie away from her. The guilt was sometimes suffocating, but whenever she saw Betty smile, she could breath a little better.

 

“Your mum was a fantastic cheerleader back in the day, just like I hear you are.” FP tried.

 

“And Jughead’s on the football team. Unbelievable.” She countered.

 

FP laughed lightly before looking down at his food, taking another bite. “Hermione, I think this is my new favorite dish.” He told her, trying a different subject.

 

Her mum beamed beside her, “Everything I make you is your favorite,” she flirted.

 

Veronica contained her groan, pushing her food around her plate. This actually was her favorite meal, but she didn’t have an appetite right now.

 

Veronica suffered through the dinner, answering questions shortly until they gave up on her and started on Jughead. She amazingly learned that he was a really ambitious student and had great grades; he was really looking forward to college, much like her.

 

“I think we’ve tortured you guys with enough stories, why don’t the two of you take your desserts into the living room and watch some television or something?” Hermione suggested, honestly seeming exhausted by keeping her cool around Veronica’s stormy attitude.

 

She and Jughead headed into the living room, her texting Archie to see if she could come over tonight while Jughead scarfed down his dessert. She gave him a look, wondering how he ate so much and was still skinny.

 

“You can have mine if you want,” she offered, her plate sitting untouched in front of her on the coffee table.

 

He raised an eyebrow, “Thanks, snow queen,” he smiled, reaching for it and digging in without delay.

 

She smiled too, “That my new nickname?”

 

Jughead shrugged, “Well, you are ice cold.”

 

She tilted her head and thought about it, “I like it.”

 

“ _Cool_.” He winked, reminding her slightly of Sweet Pea’s silly humor.

 

His phone lit up and he began texting.

 

“Betty?” She asked, curious.

 

“Yep… thanks for that, by the way.” He answered, looking up at her with intent in his eyes. They both knew what he was talking about. Without Veronica there was a very high chance Betty and Archie would still be together.

 

“You’re welcome. At least something good came out of what Archie and I did.”

 

“Do I detect some remorse?”

 

Veronica sighed; she couldn’t believe she was about to admit this, to Jughead of all people. “I don’t regret sleeping with Archie – he’s _insatiable_ , if you know what I mean,” of course that translated into, _‘your new girlfriend knows what I mean’_ , a quick insult to keep up appearance. “But I do regret hurting Betty. I bet she and I would be great friends if we had the chance. She’s very sweet.”

 

“You’re right. _Salty_ and sweet always do make a great pair.” He shot back, the insult not lost on her.

 

Veronica was actually enjoying their back and forth, it was interesting. Archie may be great in bed but that’s about as far as it went. There was no interesting conversation or smart jabs between the two.

 

When Jughead was done with both their dessert he sat back, rubbing a hand over his stomach like there was something there, when in fact he was as flat as can be. He didn’t train as much as Archie did, but it was still enough for him to have some nice defined muscles – she’d seen him without a shirt on during practice, and Betty was definitely in good hands when it came to the sexy boyfriend department.

 

She personally though, would never consider a Serpent for the job.

 

After a while of them flicking through Netflix and watching some stand up, Veronica excused herself to get changed.

 

When she was done she texted Archie that she was on her way, and found Jughead in the dining room again with their parents.

 

“I’m going to head out,” Veronica told her mother.

 

“Oh, okay, _mija_ , you heading to Archie’s for a bit?”

 

Veronica nodded.

 

“Okay, just don’t be too late.”

 

Her mother didn’t really have much say in where she went and how long she stayed, but she guessed she was keeping up appearances in front of FP.

 

“Actually, is it cool if I head out too?” Jughead asked.

 

“Sure, kid. I’ll see you at home later?”

 

Jughead nodded, “Thank you so much for dinner Hermione, it was literally the best dinner ever.”

 

Hermione beamed again, seeming so happy at the young gangster’s praise. Veronica fought not to roll her eyes.

 

“You’re very welcome, Jughead. Come to dinner any time, okay?”

 

He raised his eyebrows, pointing a finger at her with a, “I’ll take you up on that,” before laughing and heading out with Veronica.

 

“I’m heading to Betty’s, you wanna ride with me?” he asked with a smirk, “Save some gas.”

 

She frowned, “Definitely not. Ladies don’t ride those things.” She nodded to his bike.

 

Jughead shrugged, “Well okay then, snow queen, I’ll see you around,”

 

By the time Veronica arrived to Archie’s and parked her car, Jughead’s bike was already parked across the street. She guessed it was because Betty’s parents probably didn’t know that she had a gentleman caller in her room. It made her smile as she walked to Archie’s front door, greeted by Fred and sharing a few pleasantries before heading upstairs.

 

She expected to walk in on Archie doing his nightly sit ups and push ups, or maybe playing some stupid video game, but instead he was fuming, knocking over the lap on his bedside table.

 

Veronica gasped and stood back, “Archie, what’s wrong?” she asked with worry, taking a careful step forward when she was fairy sure he wouldn’t knock something else over.

 

“He’s in her fucking room. I saw him climb the side of the house like some fucking Romeo.”

 

Veronica knew what he was talking about right away. If she knew this was going to happen she wouldn’t have even come over.

 

“This again?” she asked, “Really?”

 

“He’s going to hurt her!”

 

“No. He won’t.” Veronica was somehow sure of it. Hurting Betty was what _they_ did, not Jughead.

 

“I’m going over there!”

 

She grabbed his hand as he was about to storm past her, “No, Archie,”

 

“I can’t just do nothing, Ronnie!”

 

“Yes. You can. She’s not your girlfriend anymore. That was over the minute you started sleeping with me. Remember?”

 

She sighed and the two of them deflated a little, “Do you regret this?” she asked, motioning between the two of them.

 

“No, of course not. But I can’t just sit here while a snake does god knows what to her. I still care about her. She’s been my friend since I was a kid. I can’t just forget that because I’m with you now,”

 

While what he said made sense, the way he said it was so bitter and cold, and she didn’t even try to stop him as he pushed passed her with success.

 

She walked to his window, watching as Archie crossed over the two lawns and headed for the Cooper’s front door.

 

She sighed, wondering how she kept doing this – complicating her life without even trying to.

 

She couldn’t be here, she just wanted to be alone at home in her room, where nothing else could go wrong.

 

She wished Fred a goodnight, promising she was fine when he asked what was wrong, and driving back home as quickly as she could.

 

Once back home, she walked in on FP kissing her mother, pinned against the fridge with her arms around his shoulders.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

 

The two jumped away from each other like a pair of teenagers caught in the act.

 

“ _Mija_ , I’m sorry, we didn’t think you were home!” Her mother called after her, but she was already storming to her room, wanting to wash her eyes out with soap.

 

_What a horrible week!_


	16. The Surprise

Betty had dinner with her parents and spent some time with them before excusing herself for the night and heading to her room.

 

She took a much needed relaxing bath, reading a few chapters of her book before drying off and changing into her pajama set – white short shorts with pink love hearts and a white t-shirt to match.

 

She wrapped her pink fluffy robe around herself for warmth and set in for a cozy night of some more reading, wondering how Jughead’s dinner went at Veronica’s. He’d mentioned it – that him and his dad were going to Veronica’s place, but he hadn’t said much more about it. He probably thought Veronica was a sore topic for her, but she was honestly becoming okay with it. Without Veronica she’d probably still be with Archie, and not as happy as she was now with Jughead.

 

Jughead had texted with her a little tonight, but the texts had stopped over the last half hour. He was probably done with the dinner and hanging out with his friends.

 

She didn’t mind; he definitely paid her enough attention. She concentrated on her book instead, almost jumping out of her skin when a sudden knock came from her window.

 

She frowned, wondering what was going on for only a second before realizing it was Jughead. She smiled happily and went over to quickly open the window for him, stepping back so he could climb in.

 

“Hey, Juliet,”

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, instinctively wrapping her arms around his shoulders when he moved his around her waist, holding her warm body to his cool one. He smelt like the night air – fresh.

 

“I missed you, and I wanted to surprise you.” He smiled seductively, leaning down to kiss her.

 

Betty moaned at the softness of his lips, melting into him and deepening it. She sighed when his lips traveled over to her ear, making her shiver with want, “Are you surprised, blondie?”

 

She nodded and hummed weakly, dropping her head back to let him kiss down her neck. His groan made her knees feel like jelly. He was still a bad boy, but no longer unknown. She was getting to know the soft side of him that not many others got to see, and to her it only made him that much more desirable. People could think he was truly bad, but she knew better.

 

“Mmm, I like this fluffy robe, but I think I’ll like what’s underneath much more.” He teased, pulling the tie loose.

 

“Juggie,” she pulled back, going to close her blinds and lock the door quickly, biting her lip at the excitement of having him in her room. Her parents were still awake downstairs, and thankfully their room was on the opposite side of the house. There was no reason for them to even walk past her room.

 

“My parents are home.” She warned.

 

“I can be quiet,” he smiled that warm smile she adored, pulling her to him again, this time succeeding in opening the robe.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d be here. My hair’s a mess and I don’t have any make up on.” She explained, feeling a bit self-conscious, even though deep down she knew he wasn’t the kind of guy that cared about such things.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, baby? You’ve never been more beautiful.” He said confidently, cupping her face before moving his hands down to her neck and shoulders. He pushed the robe off and left her feeling very naked under the thin fabric of her pajamas.

 

“Fuck, you look so good, Betty,” he said in a rush, lifting her easily.

 

She gasped lightly and held onto his shoulders as he took her to the bed and put her down. She watched him slip his jacket off before climbing onto the bed and settling between her legs. She wrapped her legs around him as his hand skimmed down her breast and stomach, his lips pressing to hers as his hand reached under her t-shirt. She moaned into his mouth when he began massaging her breast firmly, lightly rolling her hardened nipple between his fingers.

 

“Oh god,” she whispered when his lips left hers. He moved his face down to her chest, licking her nipple over the thin fabric of her t-shirt. It felt so good – being touched like this by him, being wanted by him.

 

He moaned against her, the vibrations feeling so nice, his mouth hot as he sucked on her through the fabric. He looked up at her through his pretty dark lashes at the same time as she looked at him, their eyes connecting, his dark and playful while she was sure hers were desperate.

 

She could hardly believe how quickly and how deeply he turned her on. It was incredible, the way he made her feel like they were the only two people in the world. He was so beautiful.

 

“Juggie,” she whispered, her back arching as his lips found hers again.

 

She moaned deeply when he pressed his erection against her, the fabric of his jeans rough. She reached between them and pushed her hand inside his jeans, just enough room for her to do so.

 

He chuckled against her lips, “So eager,”

 

She somehow worked up enough strength to push him onto his back, coming to straddle him and quickly undoing his belt, lowing the zipper and pushing the fabric to the side, so she could rub her hand up and down his length, over his boxer briefs.

 

“Fuck, Betty,” he whispered, his head dropping back and exposing his neck to her.

 

She leaned down, running her tongue over his prominent Adam’s apple, bobbing as he swallowed and gripped her thighs.

 

She began to kiss down his chest, over his shirt, working up more confidence as she went, looking up at him as she pressed a kiss against his covered arousal. She had yet to taste him or have him in her mouth, and she couldn’t wait. He was such a generous lover that she wanted to be the same for him.

 

He propped himself up on his elbows, running a hand gently through her hair as he watched her. Somehow it only turned her on more to be watched by him. She gently hooked her fingers into the waistband, loving that sexy line of hair that ran from his navel and into his underwear.

 

In an instant lust turned to panic.

 

She heard the footsteps, both of them jumping up in a haste as one of her parents tried her door handle, banging on her door when it didn’t open, “Elizabeth Cooper, open this door right now, young lady!” Her mother yelled.

 

“Fuck,” Jughead hissed, his jeans done up in record time as she fumbled to get her robe back on, her heart beating out of her chest.

 

“Coming!” she called.

 

She went to push Jughead into her bathroom, her chest feeling like it was going to explode when her father spoke next, “Don’t even try hiding whoever’s in there with you!”

 

Her dad hardly ever used his stern voice on her, so it terrified her that they were about to meet Jughead under such circumstances; she was hoping for something more innocent than this.

 

She and Jughead shared a look before she opened the door, her head dropping at her parent’s shocked expressions.

 

“Elizabeth!” Her mother gasped.

 

“Seriously, Betty? I never once imagined this would happen,” her father added, much calmer than her mother.

 

“I’m sorry.” Her face was burning, holding the robe tightly around herself. She shouldn’t have risked it.

 

Her parents looked at her with disappointment before looking at Jughead.

 

“And who’s your new friend?” Alice asked.

 

Jughead cleared his throat and introduced himself, “Jughead Jones, ma’am.” He said, extending his hand as he stepped closer, next to Betty.

 

Alice shook his hand reluctantly and sighed, her eyes on her daughter again as Hal and Jughead shared an awkward introduction.

 

“I think it’s time we all head downstairs. Come on, Jughead.” Hal ordered.

 

Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand as they followed her parents down, mouthing an, _‘I’m sorry,’_ to Jughead.

 

He just gave her a reassuring wink.

 

The four of them sat down at the dining room table, Alice getting them all some water. Betty felt so impossibly embarrassed. Her mother knew she wasn’t a virgin – she’d been dating Archie forever – and was on the pill as a result. Alice had insisted on it and made sure Betty knew to use condoms every time too. But it was still horrifying, especially since they had no idea Jughead existed.

 

Hal and Alice were both very level headed people, and usually spoke to Betty with a great deal of respect, and thankfully tonight was no different, after the initial shock wore off.

 

They went through expressing their disappointment, assuming she knew having a boy in her room was out of the question. Her cheeks burned as their anger somehow shifted to lightheartedness.

 

“Although, we do remember being young, so we can’t give you too much grief over it.” Hal said, making Alice laugh at some shared memory.

 

“So, why didn’t you tell us about this new… _relationship_?” Alice asked.

 

Betty groaned, covering her face, “I don’t know,” she answered reluctantly.

 

Her parents seemed to take that as an answer and proceeded to grill Jughead on literally five different subjects.

 

“Oh god, let him breath,” Betty pleaded, making the three of them laugh. Jughead was actually doing incredibly well with them, apologizing and speaking to them with respect, answering every question with confidence and poise.

 

“She’s right, Hal. You’ll just have to bring him to dinner next week, so we can all get to know each other better.” Alice said with resolve.

 

“Now, your father and I are going to turn in for the night. Jughead can stay for another few minutes to say goodnight.”

 

“Thank you,” Jughead added.

 

“You’re welcome here anytime, Jughead - just as long as you stay on the first floor and don’t exceed 10pm. Deal?” She asked.

 

Jughead nodded, “Yes, Mrs. Cooper, Mr. Cooper. I’m sorry again.” He said, standing and shaking their hands in goodbye.

 

When her parents were out of sight she groaned, burying her face in her hands again. She wanted to die.

 

“Could have been worse,” Jughead said, comforting her by rubbing her back.

 

“I’m sorry,” she offered, looking at him with flaming cheeks. “I have no idea what tipped them off. They never come up to my room like that.”

 

Jughead leaned in and kissed her forehead, “It was probably Andrews.” He said, and suddenly it made perfect sense. He probably saw Jughead climb up to her window.

 

“Fucker,” Betty surprised even herself at her response.

 

Jughead laughed, “It’s okay, we can continue this another night, at the Wyrm where there aren’t any parents to stop us.”

 

She snuggled into him, the two hugging until she went up to retrieve his jacket. She walked him out of the front door, holding her robe tightly around herself as she watched him ride off into the night.

 

She looked towards the Andrew’s house, feeling her blood boiling. Before she did something she’d regret, she walked back inside, slamming the front door shut.


	17. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Please read this chapter with caution. Someone makes a choice that they end up regretting greatly. And I understand that even if someone does something consensual, that regret afterwards, or even during, isn’t easy to go through or read. And the other person involved isn't so nice. ***SEXUAL CONTENT and LANGUAGE

It was almost the end of football season, excitement in the air as everyone decided to go to the last away game. The other team’s quarterback was throwing a house party and he’d invited whoever wanted to come from Riverdale. It was no surprise that almost everyone decided to go. This didn't happen often.

 

Cheryl was actually in a good mood too. It was the end of the week and she was going to have fun at the party – leave her worries behind. Toni would be there, and there was nothing like teasing glances from across the room to get them both worked up. Maybe they’d find a room to lock themselves in when no one was looking.

 

Veronica had texted that she was on her way to pick her up. So Cheryl did a last minute check to make sure she had a change of clothes for the party before heading down. She knew Veronica would be by any minute. She was happy she and Veronica were forming more of a friendship. 

 

“Will you be home tonight?” Her mother asked, emerging from the afternoon glow of the sunroom with a glass of something alcoholic.

 

“I don’t know. We’re all going to a party afterwards. I might sleep over Veronica’s if we get back late.”

 

“Oh, the new city girl as well?”

 

She frowned; suddenly a little worried, her heart skipping a beat, “As well?”

 

“You think I don’t know you have something going on with that girl from the south side? The one with the trashy pink hair.”

 

She stayed quiet, no idea what to say or how her mother would even know.

 

“We have security cameras, Cheryl,” he mum explained smugly. “It makes sense, I guess. You’re always looking for new ways to disappoint us.”

 

“She’s just my friend, mother." Cheryl tried. If anything her mum had seen Toni on the outside security camera, it wasn't evidence of anything other than Toni coming over. "She’s nice.”

 

It hurt to always be called a disappointment. She tried to be everything her parents wanted. She hated that she always failed so greatly.

 

“I bet she is.”

 

The knock from the door made Cheryl sigh with relief, going to answer it before her mother could say anything else. Her heart was beating out of her chest. This couldn’t be happening. There was no way she could know Toni was anything more than just a friend. Cheryl just had to stay cool about the whole thing. Denial was key.

 

“Hey, you ready to go?” Veronica asked with a smile. “Oh, hello Mrs. Blossom.”

 

“Veronica,” Penelope greeted. “I trust you girls are going to find some cute boys at the party tonight?” she asked, very subtle if nothing else.

 

“That’s the plan!” Veronica smiled.

 

“I remember when I was young. I had many young gentlemen callers fighting for my attention.”

 

Veronica smiled with amusement.

 

“Goodnight, mother. We’re going to be late.” Cheryl said, pushing Veronica gently against her shoulder and trying with all her might to get away from her mother.

 

Veronica smiled and waved goodbye to Penelope, “Your mum’s weird.” She stated as soon as they were in her car.

 

“I know,” Cheryl sighed, happy to at least be away from this mess until tomorrow. She couldn’t worry about her personal life right now. She had to make sure all the girls were there and ready on time. She group texted them all, counting off their replies as they came in.

 

The game went fine, even though the Bulldogs lost. They couldn’t win them all – all that really mattered was that her Vixens looked hot. She’d never actually tell them they did a good job, she couldn’t have them getting complacent.

 

After the game, Toni pulled her under the bleachers, “Hey, babe, what’s going on? You okay?” Toni was always too observant for her own good.

 

“I’m fine.” She pulled away coldly. Anyone could see them if they walked passed. 

 

Toni frowned, “You’re not. What happened?”

 

She looked around, worried someone would see. There were still a lot of people around. “Nothing, Toni! Can we not do this right now?”

 

“Oh,” Toni crossed her arms, hurt painting her perfect features, “So you’re just going to ignore me until we meet up in some random bedroom and you let me fuck you? Pretending like you haven’t ignored me for the last few days… How long is this going last, Cher?”

 

And there it was. She knew Toni would snap sooner or later, a person could only take so much of the whiplash she was causing.

 

“Cheryl!”

 

Both women jumped, looking towards Reggie who was giving them a weird look. It was definitely weird to see the two together - especially under the bleachers alone.

 

“What?” She asked, irritated. How would she explain this one?

 

“Veronica’s looking for you.”

 

Cheryl gave Toni another look before going over to Reggie. She couldn’t do this right now. It was too much, and it was definitely too public. Why was everyone on her back today?

 

“What the fuck are you doing with Toni?” Reggie asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

 

“Nothing.” She answered defensively. 

 

He smiled, “Just be careful, okay? You know she swings both ways? She’s probably trying to get into your pants. And that girl is fucking nasty… I mean, unless you like that sort of thing.” He winked.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, wanting to be defensive but knowing she had no right. Toni was anything but nasty - she was a sweetheart.

 

“She’s a slut… You didn’t know? Ask half the football team.” He laughed, walking ahead of her and leaving her trailing behind.

 

She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Her and Toni had never talked about previous partners – not that Cheryl had any to speak of. For some reason it didn’t once enter Cheryl’s mind that Toni had been with guys before. She didn't like it.

 

“Cheryl!” Veronica called, “You okay?”

 

“Huh?” Cheryl swallowed and nodded, “Yeah.” She answered, finally reaching Veronica's car.

 

“Come on. Archie’s being a complete tool and he’s not coming to the party because he’s all upset that we lost. So I’m going to find some cute boys to flirt with.” Veronica looped her arm through Cheryl’s, “You look like you could use some compliments tonight too.”

 

Cheryl forced a smile and nodded. Veronica was right – she needed to let loose and maybe not dismiss every guy that hit on her tonight. How could she even know she didn’t like boys if she’d never been with one? If Toni could do it, maybe she could too.

 

There was this extreme jealously with the realization that others had touched _her_ Toni. Cheryl hated that Toni had let them. She hated herself for caring so much.

 

It started off fun, getting tipsy with Veronica and hitting on boys from the other school. She ignored Toni, pretending she didn’t care when Toni left for the night – probably not wanting to see Cheryl acting this way. Well, she didn't care. It was easier acting this way than it was thinking about Toni with other people.

 

At some point Veronica had disappeared and the guy (Tom? Tim? It didn’t matter) that had been throwing aimless pickup lines at her all night finally asked her if she wanted to find a free room.

 

She nodded, feeling shy and nervous, but mostly scared. She had liquid courage though, and she was determined not to be pathetic. What was the big deal, anyway? Toni had done it, so would she.

 

She hated that it was even an option for Toni. Why couldn’t Cheryl have that too? Maybe it would be fine, not as bad as she thought.

 

So when he started kissing her, she wrapped her arms around him, letting him push her down on the bed and get between her legs, forcing them open and pushing her dress up.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he groaned against her face, smelling of cheap beer. She turned her face away, squeezing her eyes shut and wishing her hands would stop shaking.

 

She gripped onto his shirt to stop the shaking, but he took it as eagerness and chuckled into her neck, “Don’t worry, baby, you’re gonna get as much dick as you want.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Well hurry up then.” She just wanted this nightmare to be over. She needed clarity – she’d do anything to get it. Even this.

 

She knew she didn’t really want this, and yet she was letting it happen – letting him pull her panties off and push into her once the condom was on.

 

Tears ran down her cheeks, instantly regretting what she’d done. She’d pushed the best person away – judging her for sleeping with others before her, and envying her for being bi.

 

Cheryl knew for sure now that it wasn’t an option for her. She hated every second of it – every painful thrust, every kiss, every groan and emotionless word of praise.

 

She wanted to stop, but she couldn’t – she couldn’t move. He was groping her breasts and moving harder and deeper as his release approached, sighing contently and crushing her with his weight when he was done.

 

When he rolled off, she pulled her legs together, her core burning. She felt complete and utter regret and shame.

 

“Get out.” She told him, finally finding her voice with a sob.

 

“What the fuck? Are you kidding? Why are you crying? You wanted this.”

 

Trying to cover herself up, she turned away, “Please, just go. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just want to be alone.” She’d say anything to make him leave now.

 

“You fucking whores are all the same, you know that?” He asked, suddenly angry and zipping himself up.

 

“Please,” she cried. She wanted to die – she’d just ruined _everything_. The only good thing in her life would hate her after this. In this moment she knew she'd lost Toni.

 

“This is your fault,” he warned.

 

She sobbed as he voiced her inner thoughts. Yes, it was. Everything was her fault.

 

“Whatever. At least I got laid.”

 

As he left the room, she climbed off the bed, hiding behind the mattress when she heard the noise from the party filter in and then fade again.

 

This wasn't her life. It couldn't be.


	18. The Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was sad, and we'll go back to Cheryl soon, but for now something hopefully a little... happier?
> 
> Reminder: Rated explicit :)

Sweet Pea had no idea what he’d gotten himself into with Veronica. One minute she was this kind young woman caring for others, and the next she was shitting on a whole group of people that she didn’t even know. One minute she was letting him comfort her, and the next it was like she had an illness that only Andrews’ lips could cure. One minute they were friends, and the next she was ignoring him.

 

Tonight was no better.

 

Andrews hadn’t come to the party, probably upset by the loss, so at least he didn’t have to watch her with him. But she’d replaced one evil with another. She was hitting on every guy that paid her attention – and let’s face it, they all did.

 

Sweet Pea wanted to kill every one of them, and then top the dead pile of bodies off with Andrews as a sort of cherry on top.

 

He knew he had no right to feel this way. She wasn’t his. She could do whatever she wanted, with whomever.

 

Nothing good could come from tonight. So, he wished Jughead, Betty, Kevin, and Fangs a good night and headed for the front door. He’d been a fifth wheel since Toni left, and honestly wasn’t in the mood for picking up some random girl to bone. He hadn’t fucked anyone since Veronica had started consuming his thoughts. He wondered if he even had it in him.

 

He knew that if he stayed, he’d end up fighting someone. And his aunt Penny didn’t need to have her night ruined by picking him up from the station – in another town no less.

 

As he reached the front door, a cute busty blonde stopped him. “Hey,” she smiled, grabbing onto his leather jacket and pressing up on him.

 

He knew who she was – just another girl who wanted to sleep with a bad boy. Well, he would comply. He didn’t have anything else to do anyway. Plus, he wanted to prove to himself that he could still come to someone other than Veronica. He couldn’t think of anything better than a tipsy blonde.

 

“Hey, yourself,” he replied, watching the way she blocked his path. “Are you trying to stop me from leaving?”

 

She nodded pressing her chest into him and making him look down at her cleavage, in full view, “You weren’t leaving. You were just coming up stairs with me.”

 

Well, someone was forward. Worked fine for him, “Lead the way, baby,” he told her, smirking as he checked out her ass when she began climbing the nearby stairs.

 

His eyes were like a magnet though, meeting Veronica’s for a split second, from across the room. There were too many bodies between them, and he was upstairs in the next second, stepping into the first free room they found.

 

He pulled the girl over to the bed with him and sat down so they were the same height, with her standing between his legs. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer, needing to forget, needing to think about anyone but Veronica. The blonde pushed his jacket off, her hands massaging his biceps.

 

“Give me a kiss,” he encouraged, earning a smile.

 

As soon as her lips met his the door burst open, the girl jumping back in shock.

 

“Excuse me! What the fuck? This room’s taken!” She yelled in disbelief.

 

Veronica didn’t even look at her, her eyes glued to Sweet Pea’s, fire and wind dancing behind her stare.

 

“Get the fuck out.” Veronica told her calmly, looking at her for only a second so she’d know she was speaking to her.

 

The blonde frowned, looking at Sweet Pea in question.

 

He didn’t notice. His eyes were on Veronica. She stepped further into the room, holding the door open as if waiting for the girl to leave. He was rock fucking hard. She was so dominant, and confident, and _jealous_ , and he loved it.

 

“You heard her.” He dismissed, dropping his hand from the girl’s hip.

 

She huffed, “Whatever!” and stormed out, leaving the two of them alone.

 

Veronica slammed the door shut and locked it, the determination almost knocking the breath out of him when she looked at him again.

 

The cocky side of him knew this was going to happen. _Finally_ , he thought.

 

She threw her black clutch onto the vanity and pulled her shirt off easily, in nothing but a sexy push up bra, mini skirt, and heels, walking over and reaching him with a few short strides.

 

He reached both his hands out and gripped her hips, pulling her closer. She gave him a confident little smile, moving both of her hands into his hair and caressing with a teasing tug.

 

The moment was so comfortable. It was like they’d been doing this forever.

 

He undid the zipper on the side of her skirt and helped her slip out of it. This was his every fantasy since she’d walked up to him in the trailer park that day.

 

“You’re fucking perfect,” he said, glancing down at her insanely sexy body for only a moment before a second tug to his hair had him looking back up at her. His large hands did what his eyes couldn’t, touching the curve of her waist and hips.

 

She smirked before pushing on his chest, making him fall back on the bed as she climbed on top and straddled him. He fought to sit up, but she just pushed him down again, making him chuckle deeply. She was living up to her fantasy self.

 

He reached around and grabbed her ass with a sharp slap, firm and making her grind down on him. They both groaned, her chest coming down onto his, their lips so close they could feel each other breathing.

 

“I love it when you’re jealous.” He teased.

 

“Oh, be quiet and kiss mmm-!” She demanded, his lips crushing into hers before she could say the last word.

 

Part of him had no idea what was happening – would she ignore him tomorrow? Probably. But right now he didn’t care, not with her grinding up on him, her hands reaching down to undo his jeans.

 

They groped and massaged, mouths fighting in heated kisses as she tried to undress him. She got irritated easily, getting off him so they could finish the job. When he was in nothing but his boxer briefs, she all but jumped on him again, their mouths continuing to fight for dominance.

 

“Veronica,” he breathed, in the one second their lips had pulled apart to gasp for air. He wanted to make sure she was okay, they were both so drunk on lust right now.

 

She wouldn’t let him though, desperate and gripping his hair tightly, holding him to her in another kiss.

 

He chuckled into her mouth, his tongue fighting against hers. He’d never been with someone as strong or eager. She was going to devour him, and he’d gladly let her.

 

He moved one hand down to control her rocking hips, rolling down against his length, nothing but their underwear between them.

 

He used the other hand to unclip her bra. He needed to see her. He was stronger than her; they both knew that. Anything she did, it was because he let her. So when he pushed her up, refusing her kisses so he could drink her in, she had no choice but to let him. She was fucking stunning, her breasts round and perky, fitting nicely in the palm of his hand as he touched her.

 

She sighed contently, flicking her dark hair to the side, probably because she was overheating. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck, her skin creamy and smooth.

 

He flipped her over then, pinning her body down by holding her hands in a tight grip, their fingers intertwined. She fought him and he just smiled – of course she did.

 

When he latched onto one of her breasts, sucking it into his mouth powerfully, she finally stopped fighting, arching her back and moaning deeply. He didn’t want to ever stop.

 

But he released her with a ‘pop’ when she dug one of her heels into his ass cheek, “Fuck!” He groaned, letting her hand go to grab onto her leg and stop her.

 

She smiled at up him, grabbing her breast and massaging the string he was sure his sucking had left. Fuck, she looked so sinful, and yet angelic. He wasn’t sure how that was possible, but it was with her. She was everything, all at once.

 

He let her other hand go, sitting up on his knees while he reached back and pulled both her heels off, throwing them onto the floor. She gasped, as if angry she could no longer assault him with them.

 

“You’re sadistic,” he stated.

 

“Maybe,” she purred.

 

Still holding onto one of her ankles, he positioned her legs so they were open wider, and used his free hand to hook his index finger through the part of her panties that covered her core. He moved his finger back and forth, his knuckle grazing her and making her mouth open a little at the touch.

 

“Oh yeah, what are you gonna do when I take these off?”

 

He pressed his knuckles a little harder against her, feeling the heat and moisture radiating. She responded with a moan, her hips rocking for more.

 

He couldn’t wait, not when he had her here like this. He used both of his hands to rip the fabric, right in that same spot, making her gasp in surprise.

 

The shock only lasted a second, before she was putting her thighs over his shoulders, pressing her feet into his back and moving her hands into his hair. He got the hint, moving down and burying his face in her pussy. There was no easing into anything tonight.

 

She cried out with a laugh, holding him closer and rocking her hips against him. He groaned and went to town – she tasted so fucking good, sweet when he imagined salty – and he was only urged on when she began moaning loudly.

 

“Holy fuck, SP,” she breathed, another laugh mixed in with her moan, “Oh, yes!”

 

She was clearly close. He could tell by the squirming. So he didn’t let up, and she was soon arching her back off the bed, her hands leaving his hair to grab onto her own, making the sexiest sounds he’d ever heard.

 

He hooked his fingers into her, feeling her walls contract as she cursed, clearly not expecting him to find her g-spot so quickly.

 

What could he say? He was made for her. If Andrews made her come this quickly, he’d gladly punch _himself_ in the face.

 

“Oh my god,” she gasped, coming up on her elbows to look down at him, licking his lips as he pushed up into her warmth, his ring and middle fingers working the same spot.

 

She was tight, yet so warm that when he began to pump his fingers into her, it was impossibly sleek. He stared at her, mesmerized as her chest rose and fell rapidly, throwing her head back in ecstasy – she was the best thing he’d ever seen, or done. Nothing else would ever compare to this moment.

 

He moved his mouth over her nerve again, working her with both his hand and his tongue, desperate to give her more release. She was so raw and real right now. He wanted _this_ Veronica always.

 

She looked down at him, running her fingers through his hair, “I knew that mouth was good for something,” she taunted.

 

There was something a little degrading about their position – but he fucking loved it. He’d gladly drown between her legs whenever she wanted. It made him want to figure fuck and eat her pussy even harder.

 

But she gripped his hair and pulled him off, using her foot to push on his shoulder. “Condom,” she instructed, licking her lips and watching him as he grabbed his jeans, retrieving one quickly.

 

She got off the bed too, discarding the torn panties still around her waist and coming to stand face to face with him – as much as they could with their height difference. She pushed his boxer briefs off, grabbing onto his ass cheeks the way he had hers. She added some nails though, making him hiss in slight pain.

 

She was so much more playful than he imagined she’d be, and somehow that just made the softness he felt for her grown.

 

He was impossibly hard against her stomach, watching her as she took the condom from him and opened it, wrapping her hand around him and stroking, as if for good measure, before slipping it on.

 

“I knew you’d be huge,” she smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

 

“And I knew you thought about me naked.”

 

She pushed him back on the bed, this tiny little thing with the best body he’d ever seen, and he gladly let her.

 

She climbed onto him again, running her warm hands up his chest and over his arms, “You’re beautiful,” he told her. He’d never meant anything more.

 

She took him into her hand again, aligning them and sinking down, her moan meeting his groan. He needed to last, he wasn’t going to blow this with her, not with knowing it was probably going to be the only time he got to have her this way.

 

She eased into it, giving him time to caress her body and pull her face down for a kiss. It was just as passionate, but slower and softer, her moans the most beautiful song he’d ever heard.

 

He watched in awe, as she road him, completely lost in their exchange. When she seemed to get tired, he flipped her around, fucking her into the mattress when she demanded more.

 

Thankfully he lasted until her next orgasm, this time wrapped around him and whimpering into his ear not to let her go.

 

“Never… fucking never,” he replied gruffly into her neck, spilling hot into the condom as she fluttered around him, wetter still.

 

“You okay?” He asked after a moment of catching his breath, wiping a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

 

She smiled, that genuine smile he got so rarely from her, “If you came as much as I just did, you’d cry too… Fuck, that was good,” she slapped his ass as he slipped out of her.

 

“What the fuck, woman?”

 

“Good team work. Mr. Herman would be so proud,” she laughed, looking up at him, completely spent and satisfied. He’d never seen this side of her, but he knew he was addicted already. He’d eat her out again right now if she let him.

 

And so he did, holding her thighs open as she pulled at his hair painfully. He didn’t care; he actually liked it. Seeing her this way was his new favorite thing.

 

“Oh, fuck, Sweet Pea… Ah, too soon… It’s too much,” she groaned, letting his hair go and grabbing the covers below them instead, pulling and messing up the whole bed in the process.

 

“Sweet Pea,” she gasped, almost sobbing but coming all the say.

 

He finally stopped with a smirked and she pushed him away with another laugh.

 

“You’re crazy,”

 

He climbed back over her body, caging her under him, “About you,” he replied seriously.

 

Her stare turned serious then, her soft hand reaching up and caressing his cheek.

 

He knew it wasn’t going to be that simple. He couldn’t just tell her he was crazy about her and she’d automatically be his. She was still with Andrews for all he knew.

 


	19. The Rescue

Betty stayed snuggled into Jughead’s side as he spoke with Fangs and Kevin, some motorbike stuff she wasn’t interested in. But suddenly Kevin was though. She knew Fangs was the reason, and it made her really happy. Fangs was a super nice guy. She hoped the two would hook up soon.

 

When Jughead kissed the top of her head and asked if he could get her another drink, she nodded, thinking she might as well. With Jughead at her side she cared less and less what other people thought of her. She wanted to live for herself.

 

“I’m just going to use the bathroom.” She told him, the two sharing a kiss as they went in opposite directions and left the guys alone.

 

She pushed through a few people, finding the line for the bathroom and sighing as she leaned against the wall and waited. Why were the lines for the bathroom always so long?

 

The door across from her opened, a guy from the other school emerging with a grin on his face. He gave her a wink, catching her staring. She could have sworn she saw a flash of red right before he closed the door behind him and slipped away, loud as he greeted his friend. Betty looked back at the door, a horrible taste forming in her mouth as her intuition kicked in.

 

She moved to the door, her spot in the bathroom line forgotten as she knocked softly and pushed her way in. The red that she thought she’d seen on the bed was no longer there, but when she heard a sob she realized someone was in there, on the floor on the other side of the bed.

 

Betty quickly moved around the bed, shock coursing through her body at the sight of Cheryl sobbing into her hands, her already short dress hiked up her thighs and her panties wrapped around one ankle.

 

“Oh, my god, Cheryl,” Betty whispered, dropping to the floor and checking on her. “Are you okay?”

 

“B – Betty?” Cheryl cried, her mascara running down her cheeks in thick black streaks, her red lips smudged and her hair a mess.

 

Betty wrapped her arms around her, holding on tight as Cheryl broke down even more, crying into Betty’s shoulder and holding onto her sweater tightly.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here. You’re okay.” Betty hushed, so terrified for Cheryl and not knowing what to do.

 

When Cheryl’s cries didn’t die down, sobs and hiccups escaping her lips, Betty tried to sooth her. “I’m not going to leave you. I promise. I’m just going to get Jughead. I’ll be _right_ back, okay?” she asked, smoothing Cheryl’s hair back.

 

Cheryl cried more, her eyes looking down between them in shame, “I’m going to get you out of here, okay? I just need Jug. You’re okay now.” It scared her, she’d never seen Cheryl like this.

 

Cheryl nodded reluctantly.

 

“Come on, let me help you.” Betty said gently, getting Cheryl’s dress down enough to cover her, asking if she could take her panties so that no one else would see.

 

Cheryl nodded, barely seeming like she understood a word of what Betty was saying.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

She ran out of the room, straight into Jughead as he was already looking for her. He’d begun saying something but she didn’t hear it, pulling his hand and telling him to follow her.

 

She saw the concern quickly etch into his beautiful features, following her quickly and stopping when he saw a broken down Cheryl.

 

“Help me get her out of here.” She said.

 

Jughead nodded, following his girlfriend’s orders as he kneeled down and scooped Cheryl up into his arms. Betty was so concerned, but she loved how gentle he was, whispering into Cheryl’s hair, “I’ve got you,”

 

People thought he was this big bad biker, but he was such a sweetheart. She loved that she got to see this side of him.

 

“The front door is close, I think we can slip out pretty undetected.” She told him, grabbing Cheryl’s red clutch from the bed.

 

Jughead gave her a quick nod and she led them out through the front door, not caring that a few people gave them weird looks.

 

“Kevin’s car is down the street, to the right. I’m going to get his keys and be right out.” She told him, dashing back in and rushing through the house until she found him.

 

“Kev,” she said, shaking her head at him when he asked what was wrong.

 

“I’m fine, I promise. Can I please borrow your car? Please?”

 

“Of course.” He said, handing over his keys with concern.

 

“Everything okay? Where’s Jug?” Fangs asked, just as concerned to see her worried expression as Kevin was.

 

“Everything’s fine. He’s outside. I’ll ask him to bring your car back in a bit. You’re sticking around for awhile, right?”

 

Kevin nodded and Betty thanked him, running back out and catching up to Jughead quickly.

 

She opened the car door for Jughead to get Cheryl into the back seat, laying her down and coming back to stand before Betty, looking down at her and sighing.

 

“Can we take her back to yours?” She asked.

 

He nodded, closing the door carefully so as not to shock Cheryl. She was in some form of shock. She could tell that much. She wasn’t sure what happened, but she had an idea.

 

Jughead drove, his hand holding tightly onto Betty’s as she sat quietly in the passenger seat, glancing back at Cheryl every few moments.

 

“I’ll find whoever did it. I’ll take care of it.” He whispered, giving her hand a squeeze.

 

Betty shook her head, “No, Jug, we have no idea what happened. All that’s important right now is looking after her.” She tried to explain rationally. She had no doubt in that moment that he’d kill anyone who dared hurt her, and that definitely scared her.

 

He parked in the back and helped Cheryl out, asking if she was okay. She seemed totally out of it, so Jughead lifted her into his arms again and Betty lead the way, carrying Cheryl’s shoes and clutch, taking Jughead’s keys from him to open his door when they were upstairs.

 

He put Cheryl down on the bed and she curled up, crying softly now. Betty sat with her and gave Jughead a worried stare. He ran a hand through his messy hair, and then looked towards his dresser, going over to grab one of his t-shirts and pajama bottoms.

 

He gave them to Betty and she nodded, knowing they were for Cheryl. He kissed the top of her head.

 

“I’m going to return Kev’s car and pick up my bike. Then I’ll hangout downstairs for a while - give you two some space. Just text me if you need anything.”

 

Betty nodded and thanked him, thinking it was probably best she be alone with Cheryl.

 

Betty curled up behind Cheryl and held her as she cried, so worried for her and trying to just be there, hushing words of comfort every once in awhile.

 

When Cheryl’s cries downed down enough and her shaking seemed to stop, Betty asked, “Hey, Cheryl? How about I help you clean up in the bathroom and change into some more comfortable clothes, then we’ll get back into bed.”

 

Cheryl nodded weakly and Betty helped her off the bed. The two went to Jughead’s bathroom, Cheryl sitting on the closed toilet seat as Betty wet a washcloth and cleaned up Cheryl’s face, pushing her hair out of the way. She knew it was too soon to talk to Cheryl about anything; right now it was about getting her comfortable enough to sleep and rest.

 

She helped get Cheryl’s panties back on before she undressed and slipped Jughead’s clothes on, swimming in them like Betty did. Betty tucked Cheryl into Jughead’s bed, and stopped when she reached for Betty’s hand, “Don’t go?”

 

Betty smiled sadly and shook her head, “I won’t.”

 

She slipped her flats off and got under the covers with her, the two facing each other as Betty rubbed her arm up and down in what she hoped was a soothing motion.

 

She could tell Cheryl was holding off more tears. “Just try to get some rest. I won’t go anywhere. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

 

That seemed to calm Cheryl enough for her to drift into sleep.

 

When Cheryl’s cellphone chimed, Betty quickly grabbed it from the clutch and turned it onto silent, not wanting it to wake Cheryl.

 

It was a text from Veronica,

 

_Hey, not sure where you are. Sorry I disappeared. I’ll wait out on the porch for you when you’re ready to leave._

 

Betty bit her lip, debating on whether she should reply or not. She decided she would, she didn’t want Veronica texting again.

 

_Hi. This is Betty. Cheryl left the party with Jughead and me a little while ago. She’s asleep right now. I’ll let her know you texted._

 

She put the phone down and decided to lie down as well. She drifted off at some point along with Cheryl.

 

* * *

 

 

When Betty opened her eyes again she noticed Jughead was sitting at his desk, his laptop open.

 

She got out of bed carefully and went to join him. He moved the chair back so she could sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around him as she laid her head down on his shoulder. The two sat that way, in comfortable silence for a few moments longer, until Cheryl woke with a startle and Betty quickly went back over to her.

 

“It’s okay, we’re here…” she hushed.

 

“Why…” Cheryl sniffled, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

“Because we’re your friends,” Betty comforted.

 

“You are?” Cheryl asked, her red puffy eyes looking into Betty’s tired ones, “But I’m so mean to you both…” she pouted.

 

Betty tucked Cheryl’s hair behind her ear and looked over at Jughead, still sitting on the chair, watching them with concern.

 

“Cheryl, did someone hurt you?” He asked, gently but sternly, ignoring her comment about being a mean girl.

 

She shook her, “No. It was my fault.”

 

He sighed, “Do you want me to call Toni?”

 

Betty frowned then, not understanding why he’d call Toni about this. Toni and Cheryl weren’t friends. She couldn’t recall ever seeing the two of them together at school.

 

Cheryl cried harder, in clear distress. “No! Please don’t call her, please. She’ll hate me if she finds out.”

 

Betty’s mouth opened, wondering why Toni would hate her, until she looked between her boyfriend and the redhead again and realized. “Oh,” she said softly.

 

“She won’t hate you. I’m pretty sure she loves you.” He added. Betty was sure he meant it to calm her but it only made more tears flow.

 

“Please, Jughead. She can’t know.”

 

Betty hushed her and pulled her in for another hug. “It’s okay Cheryl, he won’t tell her anything. I’ll make sure. It’s okay.”

 

Betty and Jughead shared yet another concerned look before Betty tried her best to get Cheryl back to sleep. Hopefully things would be better in the morning.

 


	20. The Crossroads

Veronica and Sweet Pea laid together on the stranger’s bed for a while, looking up at the ceiling and at each other randomly. She could tell when his dark eyes were on her, and when they weren’t she looked over at him too.

 

He was stunning; in his own weird way. There was so much there, under all that muscle and tattooed skin. There was compassion, and understanding. It was the last place she expected to find it. But still, she had.

 

She’d told herself she’d never do this. And yet seeing someone else dragging him away had made Veronica’s blood boil. Every fiber of her being knew in that moment that he was _hers_. And no one ever got to have what was hers.

 

It was like instinct had taken over. She’d left the guy she was speaking with without an explanation and was determined to get the blonde girl away from Sweet Pea. She didn’t have a plan; nothing past getting her away from him.

 

So when she did, she knew there was only one thing to do – take what was hers. She left all her biases downstairs at the party and just did what her body wanted.

 

God, he was such a determined boy. She loved the way he latched onto her, suckling from her like he needed her sweet elixir to live. She’d always thought she had good sex, but nothing in the past had compared to _this_. To _him_.

 

It was as though she’d found her perfect fit, and she was too relaxed to let that scare her just yet. Her body felt completely ravished, and yet wanting more.

 

She rolled into his side and draped a leg over his, placing her hand over his abs. She closed her eyes at the feel of him aimlessly playing with her hair, causing a little shiver to run down her spine. It made her cuddle in closer for his warmth.

 

He hadn’t spoken, not since so simply telling her he was crazy about her. She believed him. She felt it - he had feelings for her. If she let herself, she’d have feelings for him too.

 

As the noise downstairs continued without any indication of stopping soon, she felt her body tingling. It wasn’t time to deal with consequences yet. She didn’t want to leave this room and go back to reality.

 

She looked up at him then, daring to meet his eyes. He just gave her a small smile, seeming content. When she reached up to kiss his lips, he returned it willingly.

 

She deepened it, loving the taste of him and how he felt against her. She shifted on top of him again; his large hands holding her waist, making her feel tiny as he almost swallowed her with his grasp.

 

Her breasts pressed down against his solid chest, their heartbeats weirdly meeting in heavy thuds.

 

He grew hard between them easily, and she ached to have him fill her up so fully again. She’d never felt so complete. He was big, bigger than the guys before him, but she was so turned on that it didn’t hurt like she expected it might.

 

As she moved her kiss down his strong jaw and to his neck, she told him she was going to get another condom. He let her.

 

She climbed off and went to her clutch for the small piece of protection.

 

As she was about to turn back around, she felt his body pressed up behind her. She melted into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, just under her breasts, pushing them up slightly.

 

She was on fire already.

 

She gasped softly when his free hand came over her lower stomach and right hipbone, pressing her firmly back into his erection.

 

She pressed on her tiptoes so she could get her ass in better reach of him, rolling it back against him.

 

When he chuckled lowly in her ear she felt weak, and complied when he walked them like that to the edge of the bed. Her knees hit the mattress, his knees coming to either side of hers, caging her in.

 

He took the condom from her hand and let her go. She fell forward gently, pressing her hands into the mattress. She looked back over her shoulder as he slipped the new condom on, his eyes meeting hers.

 

“Come here, sugar,” he told her softly, wrapping an arm around her again to help her upright. “Kneel up on the bed, shorty.”

 

She complied, noticing it brought them to the same level, his dick sliding again her wet folds as he reached around the front of her and held himself firmly there. It felt so good against her already throbbing nerve.

 

She moaned deeply, pressing her head back against his shoulder, reaching her own hand down and taking over. The sleekness rubbed over her again and again, her clit overwhelmed with sensitivity.

 

He caught her open mouth with his, muffling her moans and making her reach up for the back of his neck with her free hand. She pressed him into herself finally, moaning deeply and circling her hips back against him. She rubbed her clit, continuing the sensation his length had previously been giving it, and felt her orgasm easily shake her very core.

 

He didn’t let her break the kiss, holding her face firmly to his until she was coming down again, a sharp inhale burning her lungs when he released her.

 

“Fuck…” she whispered, his length beginning to move in and out of her again in a more steady rhythm.

 

“You feel so good, Veronica,” he confessed against her neck, surprising her when he bit there. Others had said the same words to her, but somehow this time felt so true – because she’d never felt anything better herself.

 

It was all very sensual and tender, yet firm and strong – no doubt in even one thrust.

 

They both came again together, Veronica falling to the mattress and smiling when he followed, a dip and bounce beside her.

 

“Holy fuck.” He simply stated, satisfaction written over his handsome features.

 

They stayed motionless for longer than before, until she reached her hand over and onto his back, caressing aimlessly. They were both laying on their stomachs, just looking at each other through the dark.

 

“We can’t fall asleep here,” she moaned tiredly.

 

He grumbled something that she wasn’t sure was actually words, making her smile. He was such a big baby.

 

“Cheryl’s probably looking for me.” Veronica sighed. She didn’t want to get back to reality yet, but she knew they had to.

 

She sat up and began to dress. Sweet Pea followed reluctantly, discarding of the two used condoms and offering her some tissues from the nightstand.

 

She wiped herself as dry as she could before putting her skirt back on. She lifted her completely destroyed panties and shook her head, “I liked these.” She huffed, going to drop them into the same waste basket he’d thrown the condoms.

 

“So did I.” She heard the smirk in his voice.

 

She shook her head and asked him to flick the light switch on so she could fix her hair and make up in the mirror. She looked at him through the mirror and the way simply a hand through his hair had him back to _normal_.

 

They’d never be normal again, not after this.

 

The brightness of the light after having done what they did in the room was a harsh reminder of who they were. This couldn’t happen again.

 

She pulled her phone out of her clutch, checking to see if anyone had texted her. There was nothing new. She didn’t want to come to the realization that Archie didn’t care, not the way she wanted him to anyway.

 

“I’m going to go down and find Cheryl. Can you wait a few minutes before coming down too?” She asked, feeling like a complete bitch for doing so. But she was used to it. And Sweet Pea should be too, by now.

 

He just nodded, sitting back on the bed and checking his phone. She knew she’d probably hurt his feelings with that one, but he was strong enough to take it. He should know what this was anyway.

 

With a final glance, she stepped back to reality, taking a deep shaky breath and composing herself before going down to find Cheryl.

 

She looked all over the house and couldn’t find her, asking multiple people from their school, even the few Serpents who were still there.

 

With worry she stepped outside, needing air. Just as she walked down the porch stairs she saw Sweet Pea pull out on his bike, disappearing down the street until she could neither see or hear his bike anymore.

 

She looked down at her phone, deciding to text Cheryl,

 

_Hey, not sure where you are. Sorry I disappeared. I’ll wait out on the porch for you when you’re ready to leave._

There were a few other people standing and sitting around talking, but they didn’t seem disturbed by her. She looked to the front door, as if Cheryl would come through it at that exact moment, even though she knew it would be longer.

 

Her phone lit up and she looked down to see the new text come through,

 

_Hi. This is Betty. Cheryl left the party with Jughead and me a little while ago. She’s asleep right now. I’ll let her know you texted._

It felt a little strange. She and Betty hardly talked – not at all since she and Archie broke up. But she appreciated it either way.

 

With the news, she headed for her car. She hadn’t had that much to drink, and it was all at the start of the party anyway. She worried about Cheryl, knowing it was strange that she was with Betty and Jughead – but felt confident she was in good hands. Maybe she just had too much to drink and the two were taking care of her.

 

As she drove she tried not to think of Sweet Pea and what she’d just done. She didn’t regret it, but she was conflicted by it all. She wanted to be with Archie, or at least she _wanted_ to want to be with him. He was the boy with a good decent family, the one it was okay to be seen with.

 

So why was every part of her pulling her in the opposite direction? She was at a crossroads, literally. If she went one way she’d end up home, or at Archie’s. And the other way, the way she wanted to go, would follow where Sweet Pea had gone.

 

She sighed, sitting there far too long, before deciding to head home. She couldn’t see Archie right now, she couldn’t lay in his bed with him after having slept with someone else. And it wasn’t fair on Sweet Pea for her to follow him.


	21. The King's Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been smutty lately... I'm sorry?
> 
> Also I couldn't resist the king and queen reference. I'm sorry for that too.

On Saturday night Jughead sat at one of the high tops at the Wyrm with Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs. Toni was drowning in her sorrows, discussing Cheryl while the guys were trying their best to be supportive and positive. He felt bad for Toni, but he made sure she knew she always had the three of them, no matter what.

 

It was hard for Jughead, knowing what little he knew about last night with Cheryl. He’d promised Betty he wouldn’t tell Toni anything. She said that was Cheryl’s information and it wasn’t their place. All they could do was help and support Cheryl right now. She’d tell Toni when she was ready.

 

Jughead downed more beer from his bottle to stop himself from saying anything.

 

“It’s easy for you two,” Toni stated with a sigh. “Betty is like the sweetest, most wholesome girl on the planet, and Kevin seems really cool. They’re both sure of themselves and they aren’t afraid of their reputation getting tainted if they’re seen with you,”

 

“Speaking of which,” Fangs smiled, waving Betty and Kevin over when he saw them enter.

 

Jughead got off his stool and watched Betty, smiling when her pretty eyes caught his and she approached, snuggling straight into his arms. She had so quickly become his everything. He knew without a doubt, especially after last night, that he’d murder anyone who tried to hurt her beautiful soul.

 

He helped her up on the stool and put the drink in front of her that he’d already ordered. She’d begun drinking since they got together, but he always made sure it wasn’t too much. She was a lightweight. He stood behind her comfortably, his arms wrapped around her the whole time. She relaxed against his chest, using him as a backrest.

 

Everyone greeted one another, the conversation turning to parents and guardians. The guys and Toni thought it was really cool how Betty’s parents trusted her, Kevin spoke a little about his father and how he was too busy most days to notice if Kevin was even at home. Jughead smiled and listened to Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni as Betty asked about their parents.

 

Sweet Pea’s parents had died when he was a kid, so his aunt Penny had raised him, and Toni’s mum had unfortunately passed as well, her grandfather now her guardian. Fangs was as lucky as Betty, with supportive parents in his corner. Betty was always so kind, apologizing sincerely and having kind things to say about everyone’s family.

 

When she’d finished her drink and conversation had turned light, he whispered into her ear, asking if she was ready to head upstairs.

 

She nodded and hopped off the stool, the two wishing their friends a goodnight and heading up to his room.

 

He locked them in and pulled his jacket off, placing it on the back of his chair as per usual. As he removed his boots and flannel, he watched Betty sit on his bed and do the same with her little ankle boots and jacket, scooting back on the bed with a smile when he advanced at her.

 

He got on top, smiling softly at her cute giggle as she cupped and caressed his face, “I love being here with you,”

 

That made his heart beat a little faster with joy, “I love when you’re here with me, blondie,” he returned, moving his mouth down over hers.

 

They both sighed as they kissed, gentle and slow, becoming aroused but not feeling rushed. Eventually their make out session died down and he looked at her, so lovely with her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. It scared the hell out of him knowing someone could hurt her. There were too many bad people out there in the world.

 

He ran a thumb over her cheek then, “Was Cheryl okay when you left her today?” He asked. Cheryl was a bitch, but it never bothered Jughead at all, he knew it was a front. Besides, she didn’t deserve to feel the way she felt.

 

Betty nodded, “I think so, she seemed a lot calmer and more herself.”

 

Horrible images flashed through his mind, despite him trying desperately not to think of such things right now, “I don’t know what I’d do if someone hurt you.” He said, although, he knew exactly what he’d do.

 

Betty shook her head, “Nothing’s going to happen to me, baby,” she answered softly.

 

He frowned and shook his head, “Not if I’m with you… but…” the statistics were impossibly high, and it put him in a rage whenever he wondered how someone could hurt another person that way, “it’s so…”

 

Betty nodded, not needing him to explain, “I know, Jug. Trust me, I know… I know too many women who…” she swallowed, “but I promise, I’m one of the lucky ones. And now I have you. I know you’re not going to let anyone hurt me… Like I won’t let anyone hurt you,” she told him gently.

 

He had no idea how she did it so easily – calming his mind and pulling him down for more kisses.

 

She’d flipped them around at some point, her grinding hips making it impossible for him not to be turned on. He grabbed her ass, deciding he liked her skirts and dresses much more than these jeans.

 

But before he could do anything to remove them, she was kissing his neck hotly, her hands undoing his belt and jeans swiftly and pulling them down his legs, along with his boxer briefs.

 

He smirked at the playful look in her eye, coming back over him for another kiss and hiking his t-shirt up to feel his chest and abs with her warm hands, “Take this off,” she breathed between kisses.

 

He quickly complied, noticing he was now completely naked while she was still clothed, sans her jacket and boots. He managed to get her sweater off, leaving her in an undershirt, before she was kissing down his chest and he was over heating.

 

He watched her, peeking up at him through her dark lashes as she kissed his belly button, his erection pressing against her breasts before she took it in her hand, wetting her lips with a little lick and making him curse.

 

She was fucking amazing. He’d never get over how lucky he was.

 

Her big doe eyes were doing that half lidded thing that drove him crazy; it meant she was turned on, which in turn had him twitching in her hand. She stroked him a few times, biting her lip and looking up at him.

 

He reached down and caressed her cheek as gently as he could, hoping it would comfort her.

 

“You’re incredible,” he told her; because she had to fucking know.

 

That made her smile, pressing her soft lips to the tip of his dick, kissing before licking up the pre come with the top of her warm wet tongue.

 

“Fuck, Betty,” he groaned, unable to stop his shaky breath. The whole thing was so sexy, he felt like a king, being worshipped by his queen.

 

He tried to keep his breathing steady, but he was so badly failing, especially when her mouth took him in, her hand stroking down. She was so wet and warm, coating him with her saliva as she pulled back only to repeat the motion.

 

He’d had head before, many times, but nothing was this good – nothing compared to watching her do it, “Yeah, baby, that’s so fucking good,” he praised, smiling to himself when she smiled too.

 

He dropped his head back on the pillow for a second, closing his eyes as her tongue swirled teasingly, as if desperate to touch every grove.

 

She hummed as she found her pace and he quickly shoved another pillow under his head so he could watch.

 

Her hair was in a high ponytail, which somehow just turned him on a little more, her hair out of the way for her to work him without distraction.

 

She popped him out of her mouth with a deep breath, her hand still stroking, “Okay?” she asked.

 

He smiled gently, “Better than okay, baby,” he said, groaning when she went right back to it and he placed a hand on the back of her head, not directing but just trying to comfort.

 

It felt so fucking good he knew it wouldn’t take much longer for him to come, the sight of her, enjoying it as much as he was, almost too much. She was kneeling between his legs and her perfect ass was in the air – just something else that was adding to this incredible sight.

 

He moved his hand to her neck, just at the crook of her shoulder, “Shit, baby, I’m gonna come… Ah, fuck… like soon,” he meant it as a warning for her to move but it only seemed to encourage her more, sucking with vigor and moaning.

 

“Betty,” he said with strained warning, his hand gipping her shoulder. That knot of pleasure in his body was dangerously close to exploding. And he couldn’t hold back a second longer.

 

His abs contracted as he dropped his head back and felt that familiar release hit, spilling hard into the warmth of her mouth, “Holy fuck, Betty,”

 

He looked down in time to see her swallow and lick her lips, using the back of her hand to wipe away what had spilled down her chin.

 

“Come here,” he demanded, needing to kiss her. She gave him the sexiest smile as she moved up and pressed down on him, their lips meeting in a deep kiss. He could taste himself on her, but he didn’t care, it was so fucking hot that she even took him like that.

 

Other girls had, of course, but it didn’t turn him on as much as that just had. They kissed hot and needy, until they both had to pull back to breathe.

 

“That was seriously the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he sighed, making her giggle.

 

She kissed under his chin as she placed her head on his chest, “It was okay?”

 

“More than okay, baby, are you kidding me?”

 

“You’re so nice to me,” she said gently, the two of them laying that way and recovering.

 

They kissed again, gently and innocently, and soon he was pulling her undershirt off, followed by her bra.

 

He licked and sucked at her full breasts, loving the way she cradled his head to her and moaned.

 

He grabbed her ass again, groaning, “Why the fuck as these still on?” he asked, feeling hard again and so ready to go.

 

She smiled and stood up long enough to remove them, peeling them off and laughing when she almost fell.

 

He pulled her back on the bed and rolled them around, kissing her soft neck as he pushed a hand unto her panties.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered against her mouth, feeling the soaked fabric and how easily he could slip a finger in.

 

She moaned, “I like going down on you,” biting her lip when he looked down at her with awe.

 

“I can feel that,” teased, adding another finger and loving the way her brow pulled together a little, “I’ll have to let you do that again soon, huh?”

 

“Yes, please,” she nodded innocently, tuning him on even more.

 

He reached for the condom in his drawer and easily slipped it on, pulling her panties aside because he literally couldn’t wait the extra few seconds it would take to remove them.


	22. The Other Guy

Sweet Pea busied himself with work and friends over the weekend. He only saw Veronica once on Monday, at her usual table with Archie. He tried not to let it bother him. A girl like Veronica would only ever want one thing from him. It’s not like he had anything else to offer. Plus, he was the strong one; he couldn’t show his feelings around the guys.

 

When Toni gave him a supportive smile he ignored it, pretending everything was fine. Women before had used him, and Veronica was no different. He knew when it was happening that nothing would be different come Monday, so he had no right to feel any sort of way about it now that exactly what he expected to happen was happening.

 

So, he was surprised when he walked into class the next morning to see Veronica sitting next to his desk again, a coffee and paper bag on his desk. He tried not to show his shock as he sat next to her and nodded his head once in greeting, “You didn’t have to.” He said, opening the bag to see two muffins instead of one.

 

“You ate the one last week so quickly.” She offered with a small smile.

 

“Thanks,” he simply said, neither of them speaking again in the short time it took for the class to start.

 

Mr. Hermon was disappointed in them and their lack of insight into the end of the play. He said he expected better from them, and hoped they would study seriously for the quiz. Sweet Pea didn’t really care, it wasn’t like he needed good grades; he wasn’t going to college. He just needed to be good enough to graduate.

 

When class was over and he was about to leave, Veronica followed, “Can we study tonight? We don’t have that much time before the quiz.” She asked, offering another smile.

 

“I guess, sure,” he shrugged, trying to act cool. How could he just study with her again and pretend he hadn’t kissed her? How could be pretend he hadn’t seen all her beauty while she came apart against his body?

 

“Okay, I’ll pick up Pop’s and come to you?”

 

He nodded, “Sure, I’ll be there.” It was hard for him, but he walked away without looking back at her. He was mad at her for being with Archie - mad at himself for caring.

 

A girl like her would always pick a guy like Archie before a guy like Sweet Pea.

 

He tried not to act like a depressed piece of shit for the rest of the day, and thought he did a pretty good job of it with the guys, acting like his regular goofy and hotheaded self.

 

When he got back home to an empty trailer, he called to checked in on his aunt Penny, who said she’d be at her boyfriend’s again tonight. She made sure he was okay as far as food went, he told her he was fine, opening the fridge and realizing that they probably should go grocery shopping soon though.

 

He got his books out and ready on the counter while waiting for Veronica to arrive, pacing the small space and feeling increasingly angry and irritated.

 

When the knock came from the door he yelled out for her to come in. She did, stopping for a second to look at him warily. She closed the door gently behind herself and dropped the bag of food on the counter.

 

Neither of them said a word and he felt himself frown when she closed the space between them, pulling him down to kiss her. He didn’t have enough sense to stop her, her moan the only thing he could concentrate on.

 

As their mouths moved against each other all he could think about was Veronica. He reached down, grabbing her ass and making her gasp as he lifted her, breaking their kiss.

 

She smiled down at him, her dark hair cascading around their faces as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

 

He’d forgotten he was angry at her then, and really only wanted this – _her_. Right now.

 

He walked her back towards the counter, dropping her on it as they both began to desperately remove each other’s clothing.

 

He was shirtless, his jeans around his ankles, naked enough in that moment to continue. Her shirt was already off so he pulled her skirt up around her waist and smirked, moving his fingers into the sides of her panties.

 

“No, Sweet Pea!” She gasped, realizing he was going to rip this pair as well, a second too late to stop him.

 

His smirk grew as he yanked the ripped fabric away and threw it behind himself.

 

“God damn it,” she whispered, her head falling back as he moved in to kiss her neck, reaching for his wallet that was sitting on the counter to grab a condom out of it.

 

Her legs pulled him closer, his covered erection pressing into her as they both groaned. He left the condom next to her until they were ready for it, concentrating still on kissing her soft skin and reaching back to pull her damn heels off. Just then he realized she was wearing those knee-high boots and he’d have to leave them on.

 

She smiled at him then, as if knowing what he was going to do. She pushed his boxer briefs off, joining the pool of clothes at his feet as she took the condom instead, obviously ready to go.

 

She pulled it over him skillfully before their mouths crashed into each other again, both groaning.

 

“Fuck me again,” she coaxed, and as if her every commend was his to comply with, he pushed into her, both moaning at the feel.

 

It was rough and fast and hot, her dark manicured nails switching between stretching over his back and through his hair.

 

He was gripping her hips and holding her dangerously close off her counter, so he could get as deep as possible, pounding into her harder every time she screamed for him to go harder, deeper, faster, desperate gasps leaving her tempting lips.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she gasped deeply, her chest pressing into his as he felt her coming, coating him in a new layer of warm release. She rocked her hips against him to ride out the release, smiling when she was satisfied.

 

He needed this to be fast and dirty in order not to think too much. Every time he allowed himself to think about the situation they were in, all he saw were her lips on Archie’s.

 

That anger was returning, never too far away.

 

“You like coming around my cock, princess?” he asked roughly against her swollen lips.

 

She moaned, going softer after her release and hugging him close. He didn’t stop.

 

“Yes… God, Sweet Pea,” she whispered gently. But he couldn’t do this; he couldn’t have this intimate moment with her. He could only do what he’d done with the others.

 

His one hand moved up from her hips, groping her breast before moving around to the back of her neck, “You’re fucking drenched, baby,” he taunted.

 

She kissed him lazily, his hand gripping the back of her neck tightly, “I’m not done with you, don’t relax yet,” he warned, slamming into her once more, staying deep and loving the way it made her yelp in surprise.

 

He smirked when she tightened her legs around him and held him deep inside her walls, contracting around him and making him twitch. He groaned and unwrapped her legs from around him, making her gasp in surprise again when he turned her around and slapped her ass, so hard it stung his own hand.

 

“ _Ow_ , fuck!” She hissed.

 

He realized then that she only swore in the act, and it made him wonder if he was the only one, or if she was different with Andrews.

 

Angry with himself for even thinking about it, he easily moved her and made her kneel up onto the stood, her ass perfect, the part he’d smacked turning bright red, and the arousal making her glisten.

 

“Hold on,” he told her, slipping into her again and fucking her hard, loving her screams and the way she reached forward, her chest flushed against the counter.

 

It didn’t take long for him to reach his release, smacking her ass again and telling her to come. He was overwhelmed with pride when she did, crying out, her legs shaking as he spilled into the condom with another couple of deep thrusts.

 

She collapsed on the counter and he literally laid on the floor, catching his own breath.

 

She carefully got off the counter and looked down at him, his arms out stretched, his breathing slowly coming down to normal.

 

“Can I use your bathroom?” she asked.

 

He nodded, closing his eyes when he saw she’d begun gathering her clothes. He waited until she was in the bathroom to get back up.

 

He cleaned himself up and got dressed again while she was in the bathroom, taking longer than he thought she would and emerging looking as undisturbed as ever.

 

He on the other hand was sure he looked a bit crazy, his hair wild from her hands.

 

“Can we heat this up?” she asked, opening the paper bag full of food he’d almost forgotten about.

 

He grabbed two plates and gave them to her, opening the microwave so she could use it.

 

He opened the fridge again, nothing to drink other than beer, “Beer?” he asked.

 

He was surprised when she said it was fine. When their food was ready and the cold beers were open, they began their work, him looking at her whenever she wasn’t looking at him, and wondering how she was so okay with all this.

 

It was as though they hadn’t just fucked like animals in the same place they were now eating.

 

This whole thing was going to fuck him up, that much he was sure of.

 

It already was.


	23. The Talk

Toni didn’t speak with Cheryl all weekend – not even a text. She buried herself in her homework and hung out with the guys at the Wyrm.

 

Her mind was taken off it a little when Sweet Pea told her he’d slept with Veronica, asking her not to mention it to anyone else.

 

Of course she wouldn’t. He knew he could always come to her about anything, just like she knew she could go to him. He was her rock.

 

She teased him, she knew he liked Veronica – anyone with eyes could tell. And now he was a part of her club; the ‘I’m sleeping with a complicated north sider’ club.

 

It made her heart ache to see how open and sweet Betty and Jughead were at the Wyrm. And even Kevin and Fangs, absolutely no shame on anyone’s face as they disappeared to do intimate things. She wondered what that felt like – to not have to hide.

 

“I doubt that’ll ever happen again,” Sweet Pea had told her.

 

“Doubting your dick giving abilities all of a sudden?” She had teased, raising an eyebrow at him. He was always very confident when it came to the ladies. Toni saw the way they threw themselves at him, but never had he once talked to her about it like this.

 

She knew it because Veronica was the first person he actually cared about, usually all his conquests were one night stands that he never saw again.

 

“That’s definitely not it.” He gave her a death stare and made her laugh.

 

But then it happened again, at his trailer this time, and she could tell he was even more conflicted. This was going to eat at him, and she didn’t even know what advice she could give, because she was in a very similar boat, and she had been for far too long.

 

She couldn’t do it anymore. She had come to that conclusion at least. She couldn’t believe how easy it was for Cheryl to walk away with Reggie, after Toni was worried about her and trying to figure out what was wrong.

 

And then at the party, it put her in a rage to not be able to do anything while Cheryl flirted her way from one guy to another. She wanted to drag her away, lock her in a room and scream at her. But she’d always had to be gentler with Cheryl, she was much more fragile than anyone realized.

 

But Toni had feelings too, and Cheryl was so incredibly talented at hurting them.

 

It was clear to her by Wednesday that Cheryl wasn’t going to be the first one to talk. She was too damn stubborn.

 

So she texted her to meet her at the Blue and Gold after school, and prayed she’d show up.

 

She was honestly surprised when she heard her come in. _Love Me Harder_ played softly in the room as the two women approached each other silently.

 

“Thanks for coming.” Toni knew she had to speak first.

 

Cheryl nodded once and glanced towards the door, as if afraid someone would come in.

 

“Don’t worry, Betty’s the only one who’s ever here after hours, and she and Jughead have some dinner thing with her parents.”

 

Cheryl looked down then, and Toni wished she could just wrap her up in a hug and pretend everything was okay. But she couldn’t. She understood that Cheryl wasn’t ready to come out yet, but that didn’t mean she had to treat Toni like shit in front of other people, and she had to know that.

 

“So, what was that Friday night? And why have you ignored me all week?” She had to just get into it, because Cheryl sure as hell wouldn’t.

 

“You can text me too, you know?”

 

Toni smiled, not a happy smile but an ‘are you serious?’ one.

 

“Can you ever admit to doing anything wrong, Cher?” Toni was always so easy on her, but she knew that in order to protect her own heart a little, she had to stand up for herself.

 

Cheryl just looked at her, hurt flaring behind her eyes but not a word of remorse spilling from her big red lips.

 

“You just left me there when we were in the middle of a conversation. Like Reggie and Veronica are more important to you than I am… And okay, it’s fine if they are, but if this is just sex to you still... I don’t know…” She didn’t want to break up with Cheryl. She wanted her, all of her, but hard choices had to be made if she wasn’t at least going to respect her.

 

Cheryl opened her mouth as if she were about to speak, but just pressed it closed again, her brow pulling together as her eyes watered.

 

“Shit, Cher, that’s not fair,” Toni swallowed. “I’m the one that’s hurting here.” She had all these emotions for Cheryl, and the only time or way she was allowed to show her was through sex. They needed to talk more. Toni needed her on a deeper level. Her heart squeezed every time she thought about how deeply she was falling in love with her.

 

When Cheryl didn’t speak she went on.

 

“And what the hell was that at the party? I know we aren’t public, but I thought we were exclusive. Did you sleep with someone else?” She flat out asked, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer, but she had to.

 

Cheryl shook her head, but she wasn’t sure at what. “It’s not fair Toni,” she whispered.

 

“What isn’t?” She asked, frustrated that the two of them were both standing there crying and unable to talk probably, openly, and honestly.

 

“Reggie… he told me you… you…”

 

Toni frowned, knowing exactly what Reggie had told her. Toni sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

 

“Let me guess; he told you I’m a slut.” She began with disappointment – disappointment that it affected Cheryl so. “What do you expect from a guy like Reggie? They can sleep with as many girls as they want, but when a girl does the same she gets shamed for it? I promise, baby, I haven’t slept with anyone other than you since our first time. I’d never cheat of you; you’re the one I want. Don’t listen to that loser.”

 

“But you have!” Cheryl sobbed, surprising Toni with the outburst. “It’s not fair that you can just sleep with whoever you want, and it’s all the same to you.”

 

Toni stepped back, feeling like she’d been punched in the gut, and suddenly realizing, “Are you mad at me for being bi?” Wow, she had no expected _that_.

 

Cheryl’s eyes squeezed shut, big fat tears spilling down her cheeks as her bright red lips frowned deeply.

 

It had never been hard for Toni. Her grandfather and the Serpents always accepted who she was – it didn’t matter to them if she was with a guy or girl, it only mattered that she was happy.

 

Cheryl didn’t have that; everyone expected one thing from her.

 

Despite wanting to stand her ground, she felt a softness towards Cheryl and stepped forward, “I know it’s hard for you, but you’ll have people who’ll accept you, you’ll have me. You won’t be alone.”

 

Cheryl stepped away from her and shook her head, “No, no I won’t.”

 

“Yes, you will, baby. I’m sorry I’m mad right now, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be there for you whenever you need me.” Her heart broke at seeing Cheryl brake down the way she was.

 

She was afraid of pushing her away if she reached out or did too much, but she didn’t know of any other way to make her realize she meant it.

 

“I love you,” she said softly and gently. It felt so good to admit, and she hoped it would make Cheryl feel more secure too.

 

“No, you don’t.” Not the reply she was hoping for, but that was okay.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes, baby… I’m sorry if it’s too much, but you have to know.”

 

“You won’t love me when… when…”

 

“What?”

 

“I slept with someone else!” Cheryl replied, Toni freezing in shock.

 

“What?” she finally whispered.

 

Cheryl took a deep breath, trying to compose herself even though she didn’t seem like she was succeeding.

 

“I slept with some guy at the party,”

 

Every hope Toni had about this situation flew right out the window when she realized what Cheryl had said – she’d cheated on her.

 

She didn’t even have the energy to stand at that moment. Toni had just told her she loved her, and she returned it with a confession of cheating.

 

She couldn’t find her voice, but as Cheryl sobbed a quick apology and ran out of the room, Toni’s legs gave out and she fell to the floor, tears erupting as her heart broke.

 

She was so fucking stupid for putting her heart in Cheryl’s hands in the first place. She should have known she’d rip it to pieces.

 

This was over. She couldn’t do it anymore. That much she was sure of. That much she promised herself.

 


	24. The Coopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. It means a lot since this story has become more to me than I excepted it would. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters we have left, but we still have a few things that need to happen before we start winding down. I hope you're enjoying it!

Jughead wasn’t one to be nervous, but today he kind of was – just the slightest bit. He was having dinner with Betty’s parents. He’d never ‘met the parents’ before, because he’d never dated someone the way he was dating Betty. Betty was so much more than any other girl had been. He wanted to know everything about her, including the amazing people who raised such a beautiful person.

 

After school he’d gone home to shower and change. Standing in front of the mirror with only a towel around his waste and wondering if he should cover his tattoos or embrace them. They were who he was after all. All he really knew was that his regular attire wasn’t ‘dinner with the parents’ appropriate.

 

So he opted for back pants, a blue shirt, which he rolled the sleeves up on, and suspenders. He didn’t want to be too unlike himself, so this seemed like an acceptable compromise. He fixed his hair quickly, texted his dad that he was borrowing the truck, texted Betty that he was on his way, and grabbed an unmarked jacket to keep warm until he was in the comfort of Betty’s home.

 

His dad had texted back for him not to forgetting to bring something – like they had brought wine to the Lodges. So he stopped and picked up some flowers, deciding that Betty’s parents probably wouldn’t appreciate the fact that he could buy alcohol easily.

 

Betty opened the door with a bounce and Jughead couldn’t help but smile widely – she was so incredibly adorable, and he couldn’t believe how soft she’d made him.

 

“You’re happy,” he stated as she leaned in and placed a peck on his lips.

 

“Mum is so excited to feed you,” she replied, taking the flowers so he could slip his jacket off.

 

He hung it up and followed Betty to the dining room, where he greeted her parents for the second time. This time was much less awkward. He was glad that he hadn’t under or over dressed. The Coopers were like this picture of pastel perfection, but he felt comfortable with their friendly nature.

 

“Jughead, sweetheart, these flowers are lovely, thank you so much,” Alice smiled, telling Betty to be a dear and put them in water.

 

He asked if he could help, but Alice declined, stating everything was almost ready anyway. The house smelled amazing and Jughead’s mouth was literally watering.

 

When she brought the appetizers out he wasn’t sure he’d like them; they looked fancier than anything he’d ever eaten. He was used to cereal, sandwiches, fries, and burgers.

 

Alice had made two different kinds of bruschetta and Mediterranean stuffed mushrooms, smiling happily when Jughead reacted with pure joy, his taste buds suddenly becoming fancy themselves.

 

“I’ve never had any of this, but I’m pretty sure it’s my new favorite food,”

 

“Alice loves to feed people,” Hal added, “Clearly,” he said, pointing to his belly. The man was nowhere near overweight, but he had a little bit of a gut – a sign of a loving wife.

 

Conversation was pretty light over appetizers and salad, mainly about school.

 

When the main course came out, something just as fancy, conversation about school stopped to appreciate the food. On his plate was a goat cheese and caramelized onion stuffed chicken breast, something called duchess potatoes and the sweetest green beans he’d ever tasted. This was literally his heaven, and he realized then that maybe he wanted to be a food critic instead of a writer.

 

Alice was so happy that she told him he was welcome over every night for dinner. He found it funny that throughout his life he’d never had even one woman who wanted to feed him, and now all of a sudden Hermione and Alice were happy to do so. It was a really nice feeling.

 

As they ate, and Jughead tried his best not to moan with every bite he took, they talked about colleges, he and Betty smiling at each other when they realized they were both set on New York City. They hadn’t even discussed college, but honestly it was closer than they wanted to admit, which was maybe why they’d been avoiding it. His heart ached in a new weird way whenever he even thought about not having Betty close.

 

They brought up his tattoos; surprisingly her parents seemed to admire them. Hal said how he’d always been too scared of needles and Alice was prideful of the few little ones she’d gotten in college. She said she always wanted more but then she had Betty and got old before she knew it.

 

“You’re never too old.” Jughead told her, “My guy will gladly take a new client if I mention it to him. I’ll even go with you.”

 

Alice smiled and Betty shook her head, “I might just take you up on that. What do you think Hal, maybe I could get that ankle tattoo I’ve been talking about for years?”

 

“Oh God, Jughead, what have you done?” Hal joked, making Jughead laugh at the easy nature of the dining room.

 

“Mum’s going to come home covered in tattoos one day,” Betty added, grabbing onto his arm and leaning into him.

 

He smiled at her, and she returned it, a small second shared between them as her parents began to shamelessly flirt from across the table.

 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Hal smirked.

 

“He’s always been into bad girls,”

 

“Oh my god, mum, stop!”

 

“Thank goodness your bedroom is on the bother side of the house, Elizabeth,” Alice added, and Hal laugh.

 

“Seriously!” Betty shivered visibly.

 

“You’re father and I have a very healthy sex life, and I won’t apologize for that.”

 

“Okay, don’t apologize, just don’t tell me about it.” Betty cringed, clearly wanting this part of the conversation to be over.

 

They may look like a conservative bunch, but the Coopers were actually really funny and warm, and Jughead was so happy to be here.

 

He wasn’t surprised when they asked him about the Serpents.

 

“I think people have us all wrong,” Jughead began.

 

“How do you mean?” Hal asked, honestly seeming interested and giving him his attention.

 

“Some people think that because we ride motorbikes and wear leather jackets that that also means we carry weapons and sell drugs, or deal in other illegal activities, but really we’re just a community like any other.”

 

Sure, some Serpents did deal drugs, but it wasn’t a club business, and some did get into more fights than others, Jughead included, but that was mostly defending himself or his family.

 

“Well, I haven’t had much contact with the Serpents, but I do know they help at the local food kitchen often, so they’re definitely in my good books. I’m actually pretty friendly with one of the other volunteers there, her name’s Penny. Do you know her?”

 

“Oh yeah, she’s actually my next door neighbor. She’s my good friend’s aunt.”

 

“Sweet Pea?” She asked.

 

Jughead raised his eyebrows and nodded, impressed with Alice.

 

“She’s told me about him. I talk about Betty, she talks about her nephew,” Alice shrugged, “But, I didn’t realize you two were friends, but it makes sense; you’re the same age and go to the same school. You’re both in the Serpents.”

 

Jughead nodded, “Yeah, but our school is pretty divided still.”

 

“That’s a shame.” Hal said, seeming genuine.

 

“I think we need more town events, ones where we invite everyone and get to know each other better. Like a north and south side meet and greet. Wouldn’t that be fantastic, Betty?” Alice beamed, her face lighting up even more with the idea.

 

Betty smiled and nodded, “That would be nice, mum.”

 

“I think it’s decided. This will be my new big project.”

 

Jughead thought it was a nice idea, but wasn’t sure if it would work. South siders were just as biased against north siders as the north was against the south.

 

Dessert and coffee were severed while Alice brought out some board game that was much more fun than Jughead expected. He’d never had a family to do this with.

 

He didn’t want to outstay his welcome, so as the night came to a close he thanked the Coopers for their hospitality and Betty walked him out to the truck.

 

“That went good, right?” He asked Betty, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking down at her.

 

“I think that went great, Juggie. They love you. I knew they would. Who wouldn’t?”

 

He smiled at her then, pretty sure she’d just implied she loved him. He was pretty sure this feeling he had towards her was love, but he’d never been in love before so he wasn’t sure. And it was too soon anyway, he didn’t need to scare her off.

 

Instead he leaned down and kissed her, feeling her melt against him, her back arching as he dipped her a little with the kiss.

 

“Thank you for doing this.” She whispered about the dinner.

 

“Of course, baby. I’m happy I did.”

 

She ran her fingers through his hair the way he loved, and made him close his eyes at the feeling.

 

“Me too,” she sighed, “Wish you didn’t have to go though,”

 

He smirked, opening his eyes to look at her sweet face again, “Well, when we’re in New York together next year we won’t have anyone to stop us from spending every night together,” he replied wishfully.

 

“That sounds perfect,”

 

He was confident he’d be accepted into at least a few of the schools he’d applied to, he just hoped the scholarships and financial aid would help make it a reality.

 

Betty shivered in his arms, and brought him back to reality. He gave her another goodnight kiss and told her to get back inside before she froze, the two sharing a final wave before she got back inside and he headed home.

 

Driving in his dad’s truck as apposed to his bike allowed him to spend more time taking in his surroundings. Even though it was night time, the streets on the north side were well lit and the homes were visible enough to scream perfect – happy families safely inside for the night.

 

One his way into the south side, there wasn’t as much light, and the homes weren’t as nice or big, but he knew instead were happy families too, even in his trailer park.

 

This was what he wanted with Betty one day – a safe home where they could be happy together, with maybe a kid or two. Maybe he was too young to think that, but for the first time in his life, he actually did. He could see a family with her.


	25. The Call

“Veronica?” Veronica heard her mother call from the opposite side of her bedroom door.

 

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. She didn’t want to deal with her mother right now, but she opened the door anyway.

 

Hermione handed her the phone, “Your father would like to speak with you, _mija_ ,” she smiled softly.

 

Her attitude quickly changed as she took the phone with a shaky hand, her mother stroking her hair back gently before walking away and giving her privacy.

 

She looked down at the phone and swallowed. Her heart ached at knowing she’d hear his voice again. She wasn’t expecting this today.

 

“Daddy?” she answered, her stomach sinking as she took weak steps to sit on her bed.

 

“ _Mija_ , it’s so good to hear your voice. How’s my number one girl?”

 

Tears swelled in her eyes, there before she even knew it. She smiled, “I’m okay, Daddy, I miss you… I’m sorry we haven’t talked.”

 

He hushed her, “It’s okay; I know it’s hard and you’re busy with school.”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded, sniffling.

 

“I miss you too. So much. Listen, I don’t have too much time left on my call but I talked to your mother and she said it was okay, as long as it’s okay with you,”

 

“What?”

 

“I was hoping you’d come visit one weekend. Maybe you can make a little road trip out of it with a friend. I’d love to see you. It’s been a while.”

 

The last time she saw him was right before he left that day – to go to prison.

 

“Of course, I really want to see you,” she took a deep breath, her tears falling easily. She’d been meaning to go see him, but she’d gotten busy with school and fitting into a new town. Then she felt guilty that it had been such a long time.

 

“Me too, don’t cry, okay? I can’t wait to see my beautiful girl.”

 

“Me too, Daddy,”

 

“You figure out when you want to come and I’ll call you again in a few days?”

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

She heard the smile in his voice, “I love you so much, Veronica. I have to go but I’ll see you soon. Take care of your mother.”

 

That request alone made her want to cry harder. She was trying, she was trying to keep her family together, but her mother was cheating on her father, and there was _nothing_ she could do. But at least she knew where she had gotten it from – on the outside her parents seemed perfect, until their lies were unveiled and the rot started showing.

 

The two hung up and she let herself cry it out – both happy and sad tears. There was no one she wanted more in that moment than Sweet Pea. He’d become her comfort and her safety.

 

She knew this was all she really needed to know – she wanted him, not Archie. Knowing Sweet Pea would actually hear and listen to her, unlike Archie – who would talk about himself or just want to have sex.

 

So she texted who she really wanted, hoping he’d reply. They’d been sleeping together for a few weeks now and she wasn’t sure what to do about it. She couldn’t stop, but she also couldn’t break up with Archie. She wouldn’t let herself be known as the girl that stole Betty Cooper’s boyfriend, only to then leave him for a Serpent.

 

Every time it happened she told herself it wouldn’t again, but it did – it had happened almost every day since their study session last Tuesday.

 

_Can I come over?_

She texted, composing herself as her tears subsided.

_Since when do you ask?_

 

He replied back the next second, making her smile a little. She would have asked him over to the penthouse but her mother was home (for a change), and she didn’t want her knowing Sweet Pea was anything more than a friend.

 

She cleaned herself up and spent a few minutes in the kitchen with her mum, letting her know she was going to go see her dad soon. Her mum nodded and smiled, stating that it was a good idea.

 

“I’m going to head out for a bit, mum,”

 

“Okay. Archie’s?” she asked.

 

Veronica nodded.

 

“Not too late, please,”

 

Veronica left then, heading to Sweet Pea’s with her nerves on edge. Would he go with her? Would he care that she needed him? Could she even tell him she needed him?

 

When she arrived and knocked, she was surprised to see Penny instead of Sweet Pea.

 

Sweet Pea stepped in behind his aunt before either one could say a word. Sweet Pea was much taller and bigger than his aunt, but somehow Penny was more menacing. Her cold, knowing eyes burned into Veronica with knowledge.

 

“Hey,” Sweet Pea greeted, moving his aunt easily by placing his hands on her shoulders and making her step to the side, “excuse my guard dog.” He smirked as Penny gave him a death stare. “Come in.”

 

Veronica stepped into the trailer, feeling less comfortable than the previous times she’d been here. She looked to the side, where another man was sitting on the couch. Penny went to sit with him.

 

“You remember my aunt Penny,”

 

“I don’t think we were properly introduced, but I do remember,” Veronica tried to say as pleasantly as she could.

 

“And Kyle, her boyfriend.” Sweet Pea introduced. “This is my friend Veronica.”

 

Kyle put a hand up in greeting, “Nice to meet you, Veronica.”

 

She smiled, “You as well, thank you,”

 

Sweet Pea closed the door behind her and placed a hand on her lower back, “We’re gonna hang out in my room,” he told them, pushing Veronica gently into the back of the trailer.

 

She stood in the small space, which was only made smaller with his large frame in there with her. She’d never been in his room; they’d had sex in his living room and kitchen, always alone every other time, so this was new.

 

She looked at the bed, that was probably too small to be comfortable for someone his height, and around at his belongings. He helped her out of her jacket, leaning down to kiss her in the process.

 

“You’ll have to be quieter than usual,” he said teasingly.

 

She gave him a smile, looking up at him. He was in a good mood. She was never sure what she’d get. Sometimes, when he was deep in his own thoughts he was rougher and more demanding, other times he was playful and fun. She wondered if this was just sex to him, or if it even bothered him that she was still with Archie. He never said anything about it.

 

He had his arm around her, his other hand caressing her hair while he looked down at her.

 

“I was hoping we could talk?” she asked. He had offered it to her, over a month ago – telling her she could talk to him whenever she needed, but she had never taken him up on it. She used him for a different kind of therapy.

 

“Of course, sugar, what’s up?”

 

He was in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, looking completely comfortable as he sat on his bed and slumped back against the wall.

 

She stepped out of her heels and sat up on the bed, her legs tucked under her as she faced him and moved in closer.

 

He gave her a comforting hug and she snuggled in, feeling safer and warmer than she had all day – the way she had every other time he had his arms around her. They sat that way for a few minutes, until she was ready.

 

“I just spoke with my dad,”

 

“Oh yeah? How was it? You okay?”

 

She nodded against his chest, breathing him in, the whole room smelling of his now familiar scent, “I’m okay… He asked me to go visit.”

 

She looked up at him then and he pushed her hair away from her face. His eyes were dark, and completely focused on her, nothing else distracting him. It filled her heart and made her sad. Why couldn’t they both just be other people?

 

“You gonna go?”

 

“Yeah… I want to. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him.”

 

“Well, I think that’s good. I think it’ll be good for you to see him.”

 

“I feel guilty; I kind of just got wrapped up in Riverdale and haven’t gone yet.” She pouted.

 

“I’m sure your dad doesn’t want you to feel guilty. It’s not like he’s just down the street. He gets it.”

 

Her eyes dropped from his and she snuggled into his chest again, sighing. He was sweet. She wanted to ask him but she knew it wasn’t fair. Nothing about this was.

 

“What’s going on, Veronica?” he asked, kissing her head.

 

He didn’t push her, letting her take her time before working up the courage to ask, “Would you go with me? I can go alone, but it would be nice if you came. It’s a bit of a drive, we could get a hotel...” She was terrified he’d say no, but he was literally the only person she wanted there. He was the only one she trusted not to judge her.

 

“Of course I’ll go, I just have to see if Jug can cover my shifts. When?”

 

She shrugged, “Whichever weekend you can get off,” she said, unable to stop the smile making it’s way onto her face. She should have known he’d say yes. He seemed to be there for her whenever she needed.

 

“Okay, I’ll see with him tomorrow and I’ll let you know.”

 

“Thank you,” she breathed, relived and sitting that way with him for a while, comfortable and content, not letting her thoughts take her out side of this room. Here they were safe.

 

“Wanna sleep over?” he asked.

 

She nodded. Even though her mother told her not to be late, that never really meant anything. She’d spent countless nights at Archie’s by this point. This would be her first with Sweet Pea.

 

She’d never spent the night at his trailer, and he’d always left her bed before morning.

 

“Can I borrow one of your t-shirts?” she asked, sitting up, feeling relaxed now that she knew she’d be with him for the night.

 

He smiled at her lazily, “They’re all in the top drawer,” he told her, nodding at his dresser.

 

She bit her lip and stood by it, opening the drawer and pulling out the first one she got her hands on. She began undoing her pants, looking over the dresser at the various items he owned – there were the contents of what she imagined was usually in his pockets – brass knuckles, a pocket knife, lighter, his wallet and keys. There was also an old framed pictures of who she was sure were his parents.

 

She smiled fondly as she looked at it. His mum looked like Penny, but a little softer and sweeter, and his dad was dark like him, the same perfect white smile.

 

She jumped when she felt him stand up behind her, taking her off guard, “Need help?” he asked, taking over with the zipper of her pants.

 

She smiled more and looked back at him over her shoulder, “No, thank you,” she teased, bumping him back with her ass.

 

He lifted his hands up in defense, dropping back on his bed and watching her undress, now turned to him so he could watch.

 

She stripped down to her panties, loving the way his eyes drank her up so completely, her nipples growing hard as his eyes lingers on her breasts.

 

She reached for the shirt she’d fished out of his drawer and slipped it on, swallowing her small frame up and feeling really cozy. It was like he was surrendering her, and she loved it.

 

With a smirk she reached under the hem and removed her panties, stepping out of them and placing them on top of the neat pile she’d created of her discarded clothes.

 

His smirk widened and she rolled her eyes, “You’ve destroyed half my underwear. You do know I don’t have an endless supply, right?”

 

She laughed when he reached for her and pulled her on top to straddle him, “You should learn your lesson and go commando,” he told her, taking her hand and moving it under the waist band of his sweatpants, “like me,”

 

He wasn’t wearing anything under the soft fabric, already hard as she wrapped her hand around him and pumped a few times.

 

He removed his hand and sighed contently as she continued, loving that pleased look across his face. She kissed his cheek and removed her hand too, “I’m kind of tired,” she teased, “Can we just cuddle and sleep?”

 

He moved them so they were both laying on the bed, her straddling him still, “We can cuddle and sleep _after_ you ride me,” he said confidently, grabbing her ass and massaging firmly.

 

She smiled as sweetly as she could, “Okay, you’ve got yourself a deal,”

 

She kissed him then, moaning as he continued to squeeze, making her grind down.

 

Her kisses moved down his neck, over to his ear, his breathing growing heavy, “I know how much you need this dick, princess,” he teased with smugness in his voice.

 

She smiled just the same, licking up his ear, “I never told you _what_ I agreed to ride,” she shot back, racking her hands up his rock hard abs and chest, wanting to remove his t-shirt.

 

At that he groaned, probably realizing his mistake. She moved so he could see her face and smiled down at him, “ _Princess_ is going to ride this handsome face of yours. I don’t care what you do with your dick,”

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, but by the smile on his face she could tell he didn’t mind. He slapped her ass, “Well, climb on up, baby,”

 

She removed his t-shirt before he helped move her into position, gasping when she came into contact with his skilled mouth. He never needed to ease into it, he was full force from beginning to end, and she loved it that way.

 

She pulled the t-shirt she was wearing up, taking the fabric between her teeth so it was out of his way and to also stop herself from making too much noise.

 

She held onto the wall for support, moaning and grinding down as every nerve in her body grew hot. Her head was spinning.

 

When he moaned deeply it sent shivers through her. She looked back over her shoulder to see he was stroking himself with his free hand, his sweatpants pushed down just enough for him to be free. The arm he had around her tightened as he grew hungrier.

 

It was an amazing sight, watching him masturbating while getting her off to. She looked down again, the part of his face she could see was in complete ecstasy.

 

He winked up at her at one point, and it was almost too much, the laugh wanting to erupt only making her orgasm hit harder. She shook down against him, worried she was suffocating him. But when she tried to pull away he groaned angrily and pulled her back down, sucking and making it impossible for her not to come again.

 

She fought to crawl off him and he finally let her, cursing when she put him in her mouth and took over.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, and she knew she’d taken him by surprise. He came in her mouth the next second, shooting hard into the back on her throat.

 

He hadn’t come in her mouth before. She’d sucked him off in foreplay a little but he’d always found his release during intercourse.

 

He tasted good and she was surprised at how much she liked it. She hummed as she swallowed and moved back to straddle his waist.

 

As she wiped his come away from the side of her mouth he quickly grabbed her hand, forcing it away with a tight grip.

 

“I like seeing you with my come on your face,” he explained.

 

It made her smirk. She used the hand he wasn’t controlling to feel the moisture she’d left all over his chin; “I like seeing you with my come on your face. And that happens way more often, doesn’t it, baby?” she shot back.

 

“Touché, princess, touché,”

 

They both laughed then, her dropping down against his chest for another awesome hug. She never wanted to leave this little room of safety and lust.


	26. The Heartbroken Bestie

Lately Sweet Pea had been doing a lot of silent screaming. His mind going a million miles a minute while he laid in his bed, with Veronica on top of him, exhausted by their activates – this intense lust taking over whenever they were alone.

 

She was quiet and still on top of him, probably asleep, and he knew he should probably do the same. He closed his eyes and wondered about next weekend, how it would be to spend over 24 uninterrupted hours with her.

 

He was happy she asked him to go. He thought maybe it meant something; it meant that she felt confident in him. But another, more self-degrading part of him, knew it was probably the fact that Archie couldn’t go, or _wouldn’t_ go. Or even more likely that she thought Sweet Pea was already so whipped that he’d do whatever she wanted.

 

He would.

 

This was so fucked up. _Everything_. Despite him hating Andrews (which he definitely did), he still felt bad that he was the one Veronica was cheating on Archie with. Sure, he wasn’t the cheater, but he was just as bad. He chose to be with her even though she already had a boyfriend.

 

Why couldn’t she just choose?

 

It was probably best that she didn’t choose, because in that choice Sweet Pea wouldn’t be the lucky one. So he was taking these sneaky stolen moments they shared instead – before she stopped it all and pierced his heart with her stiletto while walking away.

 

He dreaded the day.

 

He was actually falling into a restless sleep when the undeniable knocking on the trailer door jolted them both out of their sleep. Veronica moaned as he shifted her off himself and slipped out from under her.

 

“Baby?” she moaned sleepily and he felt his heart tug at the pet name. She was fucking beautiful, and everything he wanted, lying there naked in his bed.

 

He hushed her and kissed her cheek before quickly pulling on some sweatpants. “I’ll check who it is.”

 

She moaned again and pulled the covers tighter around herself. He knew this wouldn’t last, so he told himself to remember it. Her dark hair a mess around his pillows, the way her lips turned into a slight frown when she slept.

 

The knocking shocked him out of it and he headed to the door, already pissed off at whoever it was for taking him out of bed. In reality it wasn’t late, but he and Veronica had spent quite some time tiring each other out beforehand.

 

When he swung the door open all that was forgotten. There stood his best friend in the entire world, looking so small and cold, her eyes red and face streaked with tears.

 

He pulled her in as she cried, holding her close and shutting the door.

 

“It’s okay, Toni,”

 

She shook her head against his chest, her tears wet against his naked skin, “I miss her so much. I’m so stupid, Pea,”

 

She was shaking, so he took her to the couch and wrapped a blanket around her.

 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffled, “I couldn’t be alone for another second. It hurts so much,” she hardly said, holding onto her chest like her heart was breaking.

 

And his was too. He couldn’t help her, he couldn’t very well go beat up a pretty redhead less than half his size.

 

“I know, it’s okay, I’m here now,” he told her, kissing the top of her head.

 

She was heart broken – her first real break up, with someone she was madly in love with. She wasn’t taking it well, and Sweet Pea was there to pick up the pieces. He wondered how he’d become that guy, out of everyone; even to himself he seemed the least likely.

 

“Every time I close my eyes I can’t help but imagine… imagine… her with someone else.” He knew that feeling all too well these days.

 

He sighed, caressing her wild hair down her back, “You gotta stop doing this to yourself. You don’t deserve it. You’re perfect and she fucked things up.” He tried, her cries indicating that he wasn’t helping and it wasn’t the right thing to say.

 

“Oh,” Veronica’s small voice and sudden presence from the hallway made both Sweet Pea and Toni look over. “I… I’m sorry,” she said, turning and heading back into the room, wrapped in Sweet Pea’s bed sheets.

 

“Oh shit, I didn’t know she was here, sorry,” Toni sniffled, wiping her face. But it was useless, new tears appearing.

 

“It’s okay,” he told Toni sternly, “Stay right here. Do _not_ leave. I mean it,” he pointed what he hoped was a menacing finger down at her.

 

She nodded, looking down into her lap before he rushed back into his room.

 

He stopped at the sight of Veronica dressing quickly. He sighed and stepped in so he could close the door and prevent her from leaving, “What are you doing?”

 

She didn’t look at him, “I’m leaving.”

 

He gripped her shoulders and made her stop, overpowering her small frame, “Why?” he asked.

 

“Because your next conquest is here,” she said. She was trying to sound cold, but he heard the jealousy in her voice.

 

“You’re my only sugar mama, I promise,” He smirked.

 

She huffed and rolled her eyes, pulling away from him, “Yeah right.”

 

He grabbed her again, this time a strong arm around her waist and a hand on her chin to make her look at him. She looked angry and hurt.

 

“You really think I’m some player? I’m really not. I’ve only slept with you since before you moved here. That’s the sad truth.”

 

She looked up at him, “You’re forgetting that I saw her here, the first morning I came over. She was in your t-shirt.”

 

He smirked, “Toni’s my best friend. She’s been sleeping over for years. It’s never been like that with us. She’s like my sister.”

 

She frowned than, as if surprised but not wanting to believe him.

 

“She’s going through a break up. She’s just upset. And I’d rather her come to me than suffer alone.”

 

Veronica sighed, “I have to go anyway,”

 

He smiled softly, gripping her hip tighter and pulling her even closer, “Where do you have to go? You were just asleep.”

 

“Home,” she pushed against his chest and he only gripped tighter.

 

“Don’t fight me, Veronica. Just stay. Help me with Toni. Trust me, she won’t care about us, she won’t tell anyone – if that’s what you’re worried about.” That was probably it. She had a reputation to uphold, that reputation didn’t involve fucking a Serpent.

 

He couldn’t tell by her expression if that was it, but he was sure it was. He leaned down for a kiss, which she reluctantly gave, and slowly released herself.

 

“Come out there with me. I’m sure Toni could use a woman’s perspective. I usually end up saying the wrong thing anyway.”

 

She agreed, but he could tell she was conflicted about it.

 

He held her hand and the two emerged from the bedroom to go sit next to Toni.

 

She was wiping her face with a tissue and looked at them with red eyes, “I’m sorry I interrupted. I’ll leave.”

 

Sweet Pea was about to protest but Veronica reached a hand out to her, placing it comfortingly on Toni’s shoulder, “We were just sleeping. You didn’t interrupt. And you’re not leaving… Now, tell me what happened. I’m good at helping people deal with breakups. My friends in the city always came to me for advice.”

 

“It’s so stupid.” Toni replied with a shaky breath. “It’s been weeks and I just can’t get over it.”

 

“It’s not stupid.” Veronica shook her and glanced back at Sweet Pea, “First, we need junk food.” She looked pointedly at Sweet Pea and he took that as his cue to do what she said.

 

He smiled to himself, wanting to lean down and kiss the exposed skin on the back on her neck, but instead he got up and went to the kitchen to grab whatever junk food they had. He had a good amount, since they’d recently gone grocery shopping.

 

He was glad Veronica was here, watching her in awe as she was doing a much better job at comforting Toni than he ever could. She was caring and gentle and real, and it seemed to be calming Toni.

 

He was thankful that with her here he was less likely to say the wrong thing to Toni and screw it up.

 

He honestly had stopped listening at some point, just enjoying the view of his best friend and the girl he was unfortunately falling for. Veronica had gotten to the point of making Toni laugh, which he found incredible. She was so beautiful when she was being her true self.

 

Veronica sighed with resolve, “Now, at the end of these talks it’s always best to end the night with some random late night movie. What do you think, you up for it?” Veronica asked Toni gently.

 

Toni nodded, giving her a thankful smile.

 

“You’ll be okay,” Veronica said for emphasis.

 

Sweet Pea turned the television on and moved from his seat to squeeze in between them with his arms expending over the back of the couch.

 

Toni laughed and Veronica groaned in frustrated, both girls having to readjust to fit him in on the couch. But they soon did; Toni leaning her back against his side and facing the television, while Veronica snuggled closer into his chest and he kissed the top of her head, so proud of her.

 

She looked up at him with a small smile before silently directing her gaze to the television.

 

He wanted to make a threesome comment but he knew it might be a sensitive topic with Veronica after what they’d just discussed in the bedroom. Plus, he’d never actually consider Toni as a sexual partner – not in a million years.

 

Toni easily fell asleep against him, the soft snore a clear indication.

 

“I’m going to put her in my aunt’s room,” he whispered to Veronica and she nodded, pulling away so he had enough room to scoop Toni into his arms and take her to the bedroom. He covered her with the blanket she already had covering her body and kissed her forehead, pushing her hair away.

 

She’d be okay, he knew that, but it was the getting through it part that would suck.

 

Back in the living room, Veronica was putting the food away and cleaning up.

 

“Thanks for that, you were great with her.”

 

When she was done with the last of the trash she came to stand with him, sighing, “It’s Cheryl, isn’t it?”

 

He frowned, not expecting her to say that, “Did Cheryl tell you?”

 

Veronica shook her head with a frown that matched his, “I just kind of put the two together… Cheryl’s been a bit… _different_ for a while, since that party. And I see her talking to Betty and Jughead, and that’s just weird… of Cheryl, I mean. Time frame matches up too.”

 

He nodded, “You’re very smart, you know that?” he asked with a smirk, pulling her in.

 

She nodded, “I do.”

 

“Of course you do. You want to head to bed?”

 

She nodded and the two headed in. He was already in sweatpants so he dropped onto the bed easily, watching her undress again. She had her back to him, now draped in one of his t-shirts as she took her cellphone out of her handbag and texted whoever it was back.

 

The small smile he had on his face from watching her get naked in his room, and then wearing nothing but his t-shirt, slowly disappeared, knowing it was probably Andrews sending her a goodnight text. He wondered if she texted with Sweet Pea as well, while she was with Andrews.

 

It drove him mad, knowing someone else kissed her sweet lips, touched her soft skin, and perhaps worst of all, moved inside her the same way he did. He'd lost sleep over it.

 

It was hypocritical really – her thinking he was with other girls, when she was literally sleeping with someone else on the nights she wasn’t with him.

 

She tucked her phone back into her purse and gave him a gentle smile, climbing into the bed next to him and snuggling in.

 

He stayed motionless, her snuggling closer into the crook of his outstretched arm while his other fist tightened by his side.

 

She kissed his jaw, snaking her hand up his chest and to his cheek, pulling him to face her for a kiss.

 

She pulled back with a frown, noticing his resistance, “You okay?”

 

He looked into her dark eyes, knowing he didn’t have the right to be angry with her; he got into this knowing what it was.

 

“Of course I am, baby, I have you here. Now give me a goodnight kiss.”

 

She looked at him with worry but gave in all the same, pressing her lips to his and lingering there a while.

 

 


	27. The New Friends

With no football and no cheerleading Betty was happy that she and Jughead got to spend even more time together. She was addicted to him, and she had no desire to break that addiction. They ate together at Pop’s after school, and they “studied” together at their secret spot, even thought it was getting too cold to be doing such things outside.

 

On the off chance that his dad was at Hermione’s they ended up spending time at the trailer, which she loved. It was like they were getting to play house. One of those nights she ended up seeing something strange though.

 

It was late; she and Jughead had watched a movie and then cleaned up the kitchen together. So, while he washed the dishes, she got the trash together and went outside to throw it out.

 

As soon as she stepped outside, she and Veronica locked eyes. Betty frowned, confused at what she was seeing. Veronica was leaving Sweet Pea’s trailer. She looked just as shocked as Betty was, but quickly hurried away in the opposite direction.

 

She watched the brunette walk away, still with more confidence than Betty had in her pinky finger, despite getting discovered. Betty looked at the trailer, all the lights off, and was pretty sure she knew exactly what Veronica had been doing in there.

 

She wondered if she should tell Archie. She wondered if she should feel a sense of smugness, like Archie deserved to be cheated on like he’d cheated on her. But honestly she felt none of that. Yes, she thought she loved Archie, and she did, but it was all over now and she felt nothing towards him. It was Jughead that had made this transition so easy for her, and she loved him for that. She loved him, period.

 

But she knew it was too soon for that and decided to just let things fall as they may. They’d be in New York City together next year, and had many years to let this develop between them. She was so excited for it all.

 

So she went back into the trailer, she didn’t tell Jughead about it. She even so much as forgot about it for the night. It was hard to really concentrate on anything else, when Jughead made her whole world explode behind her closed eyelids, again and again, in the best possible way.

 

She never imagined sex could be so wonderful - that she could be so connected to another person.

 

On Monday she tried talking to Cheryl again, but Cheryl insisted that she was fine and brushed past her. Betty sighed deeply, knowing it was a complete lie. She’d been so distant and fragile after everything that happened, and she knew the breakup with Toni was probably making everything worse.

 

She asked Jughead to drop her off at Cheryl’s after school, deciding that she was going to be a friend to Cheryl whether she wanted it or not.

 

Mrs. Blossom opened the front door for her, raising a perfect eyebrow at her in question, “Yes?”

 

“Hello, Mrs. Blossom. I’m Cheryl’s friend, Betty. I was hoping I could see Cheryl. Is she home?”

 

The expression on her face didn’t change as she stepped aside to let Betty in, “I didn’t realize Cheryl had so many friends. She’s in her room; you can go up and see her. I’ll have Maria set up a place for you at the dinner table.” It was all very cold, like she was void of emotions.

 

“Oh, no I wouldn’t want to impose.”

 

“Nonsense. Dinner will be in a half an hour. I expect you girls down then.” Mrs. Blossom gave Betty directions to Cheryl’s room, and as Betty climbed the huge staircase she hoped she wouldn’t get lost.

 

She found the room, knocking and hoping it was the right one.

 

When she heard Cheryl yell out, thinking it was her mother, Betty pushed her way in, “It’s me. Your mum – oh –” she stopped short, seeing Veronica was sitting on the large bed.

 

Veronica looked a little uncomfortable, shifting slightly on the bed but kept her composure.

 

“What are you doing here, Betty?” Cheryl asked, standing from her seat at the antique vanity that was lined with expensive make up and perfumes.

 

“I’m just checking in on you. I wanted to see if you wanted to talk. But I see you have that covered,” she motioned to Veronica. “So, I can leave if –“

 

“Oh seriously, you two!” Cheryl huffed. “Stop letting stupid boys get in the middle of everything. Betty, you’re with Jughead, which I don’t understand, but whatever,” she rolled her eyes, “And Veronica, you’re with Archie. Everyone’s happy, right?”

 

Veronica looked down then, “Right,” she said lowly.

 

Betty nodded. Was Veronica really happy? Betty shouldn’t care, but sometimes she couldn’t help it.

 

“So then don’t let boys get in the middle of what could be an epic friendship.” She declared. “Betty, stay.” She offered.

 

Betty smiled, trying not to think about the fact that Cheryl sounded like she was addressing a dog, and moved to the opposite side of the bed to take a seat.

 

“So, what are you guys talking about?” Betty asked, taking a deep breath and looking over at Veronica, who gave a small smile.

 

She used to envy her, not that long ago, but now, now she was starting to feel better and more confident about herself. Yes, Veronica was beauty and confidence on heels, but Betty decided she had her own good qualities too, and the right person would appreciate that. Jughead appreciated her, and made her feel like she was good enough.

 

“I was just giving Veronica some ideas for Valentine’s Day. The event committee decided to raise money for The Children’s Heart Foundation this year.”

 

“Oh, Valentine’s Day already?” Betty asked, not meaning it to be sound rude or anything, but Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years weren’t even over yet.

 

“Veronica already has everything for the holiday season set, so she’s onto obsessing over the next big thing. Prom is right around the corner, you know,” Cheryl explained.

 

Betty shrugged; it was true. Time was flying this school year. So much had happened already, and it felt like the blink of an eye.

 

Betty had gotten the memo about all the upcoming back sales, clothing, food, and gift drives that the school was having in the upcoming weeks, but she had no idea those were all Veronica’s doing.

 

Betty was impressed and thought maybe she wasn’t so bad, “Wow, well I’m definitely free to help if you need any extra hands.”

 

Veronica smiled, “That would be wonderful.”

 

The two girls smiled at one another and Betty somehow felt lighter. Veronica told them how in New York planning events like this was so much harder, but in a small town like this, where everyone was willing to help, it came easily.

 

When they were called down to dinner the mood shifted. The Blossom parents were horrible, shaming and putting Cheryl down every chance they got. Veronica impressed Betty again every time she stood up for Cheryl, and Betty began to understand a little more about why Cheryl was the way she was.

 

Cheryl needed school, to escape this negativity, and she worked so hard to be perfect and in charge because she didn’t feel that way at home.

 

It was obvious that Cheryl was embarrassed and feeling down when the girls returned to her room, and after all those lesbian references downstairs Betty was sure Veronica had caught on.

 

“Cheryl… You know that I’ll be your friend no matter what, right? I don’t care that your parents are complete assholes, or that you’re sometimes bitchy during cheer practice, and way too bossy,” she added with a smile, “And I definitely don’t care who you date – as long as they’re good to you. All I care about is that you’re a good friend to me, and you have been.”

 

Betty smiled at Veronica’s kind words, and although Betty already knew about Toni, she agreed, “Me too, Cheryl. We won’t judge you. We’ll stand with you.”

 

It’s not that they wanted to pressure Cheryl into telling them, it was that Cheryl looked like she was on the verge of tears and both girls wanted her to know that no matter what it was – her parents being horrible, or her being in love with another girl – it was okay.

 

“I broke up with Toni,” Cheryl finally broke down, a tear falling as Veronica reached a hand out and caressed her perfect red locks. Betty felt warmth at the comfort Veronica was giving Cheryl, and simply smiled softly so she’d continue. Betty knew all this of course, but Veronica did not.

 

“I shouldn’t have. I… I love her. But I screwed everything up with her the second I had sex with that loser at the party… I… I…”

 

Veronica hushed her and told her it was okay, that they were here for her and would help her.

 

“I’ve never told anyone other than Toni that…. I’m gay…” she took a deep breath then, shaky but trying to muster up energy, “I’m gay.” She said again, more for herself than for Veronica and Betty.

 

Betty took her hand and Veronica moved in to hug her, the three sitting close on the bed.

 

“Thank you for telling me,” Veronica told her and Betty squeezed Cheryl’s hand so she’d know it was okay.

 

Cheryl sniffled and gave them a little smile when Veronica pulled back.

 

“Toni?” Veronica finally asked.

 

“I know I talk shit about the Serpents, I’m a hypocrite.”

 

“No, you’re not.” Veronica sighed, and Betty knew it was probably because she understood better than Cheryl knew.

 

“It’s been going on for awhile… At first it was just fun… and really hot,” she gave a small laugh and Veronica smiled.

 

“Toni is really hot.” Veronica added and Betty nodded to let them know she agreed.

 

“But it turned into more at some point… and it’s not who I am. I’m a Blossom; I’m the queen bee at school. I would totally loose my identity if people found out.”

 

“Have you told her you love her?” Veronica asked.

 

Cheryl didn’t reply for a few seconds, wiping the big tears from her cheeks, then finally shaking her head only enough for the girls to register the answer as a no.

 

“Maybe if you tell her, you’ll _find_ your identity. You’re still everything you are Cheryl, you don’t need to let any of that go, but you can be more.”

 

“We’ll both be there for you no matter what you want to do.” Betty added.

 

“My parents expect so much from me… I’m meant to take over the family business some day, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be good enough for them… If I disgrace them by being with another woman… Well, they’d never let a lesbian be the head of their company.” She explained.

 

“Do you even want that? Do you want to follow in their footsteps, or do you want to make your own?”

 

Veronica was full of wisdom, and it seemed she’d given Cheryl a lot to think about, “I don’t even know what I’d do other than… _this_ …” she motioned to the grand bedroom around her – the Blossom wealth.

 

“You don’t have to decide anything today, but now you know that you have two people in your corner, you’re not alone.” Betty told her.

 

"And if anyone can do anything they set their mind to, it's definitely you," Veronica added.

 

“Thank you,” she said with a sniffle.

 

The moment continued to calm as Veronica asked more questions about Toni, and Cheryl talked about her so fondly it made Betty’s heart ache. The two should be together, and it sucked it couldn’t just be as easy as it was for her and Jughead. Betty knew those emotions all too well, the ones that felt like they were pressing down on your lungs and not letting you breath.

 

She wondered if Veronica knew that feeling too. She wondered if Veronica would say something about Sweet Pea – her own confession.

 

She didn’t.

 

Maybe it was because this was Cheryl’s moment. Or maybe it was because Veronica wasn’t ready to share that about herself yet. Betty could only imagine how complicated that whole thing must be.

 

Or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe Veronica really was heartless, and was simply sleeping with Sweet Pea for the sheer fact that she wanted to.

 

She doubted it though; she’d seen too much compassion in this time they’d spent together.

 

She felt bad for both her new friends. And while she could outright offer her help to Cheryl, she hoped Veronica knew that she was there for her too.

 

 _‘Chicks before_ Archie _the dick’_ , that was the proper saying, wasn’t it?

 


	28. The (Boy)friend

_See you tomorrow?_

 

Veronica bit on the inside of her cheek as she looked down at the text from Sweet Pea. The two of them were leaving early in the morning, to visit her dad over the weekend.

 

_I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow. Sweet dreams._

 

She replied before locking her phone and looking over her shoulder at Archie. She was in his bedroom, she’d gone home with him after school and the two had dinner with his parents – Mary and Fred asking if they were excited for the upcoming break.

 

She personally was. Her responsibly with cheer practice had been replaced with an increase of events to plan for the event committee, which was her true passion. She’d realized back in New York that she loved it, and she’d really thrown herself into it these last few weeks with holiday events. Valentine’s day would hit without warning, so she had gotten a head start on that too.

 

She sat in the Andrews’ living room, sharing the love seat with Archie as they watched the movie his parents had picked. She couldn’t concentrate, thinking about seeing her dad tomorrow and getting to spend the whole weekend with Sweet Pea.

 

After the movie she and Archie went up stairs, he’d asked what was on her mind and she responded with, “Nothing, just thinking about my dad.”

 

He cupped her face and looked at her, his gold-speckled eyes so different to the deep darkness of Sweet Pea’s. “You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” He asked.

 

She nodded, “It’s something I have to do alone,” she lied. It was just something she could only see getting through with Sweet Pea.

 

He nodded, “Well… Let me help you relax a little at least,” he smirked, kissing her.

 

They had sex then, nothing about it relaxing her. He didn’t go down on her, he didn’t spend time caressing her or easing into it. She stared at the ceiling, holding onto his shoulders as he grunted into her ear and moved with hard thrusts.

 

It wasn’t right with him anymore – not since finding something much more passionate with Sweet Pea. It wasn’t fair, and she hated even thinking about it – what she was doing to both of them.

 

In a perfect world she would apologize and let Archie down easily, then she would run into Sweet Pea’s arms and let him hold her hand as they walked the halls of Riverdale High together. But this wasn’t a perfect world – and her idea of a perfect life didn’t include a gangbanger as a respectable boyfriend.

 

“Your mum?” Archie asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She shoved her phone back into her handbag and turned.

 

“Yeah.” She gave him a smile

 

“You have to go home?” He asked, pulling his shorts into place. He came over to wrap his arms around her. “She’s been strict lately. What? She’s not spending every night at the Serpent’s trailer anymore?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “No. She’s trying to be better, I think,” she lied again. Her mum was still at FP’s a lot, but it was Veronica’s excuse for all the time she spent with Sweet Pea.

 

“Stay a little longer. I miss our sleep overs.”

 

She returned his smile and nodded, moving away from him and into his bed. She watched the way her stopped at his bedroom window, checking on Betty again.

 

It didn’t even bother her anymore. All she cared about was that they seemed like a good couple to onlookers at school, and that he didn’t know about Sweet Pea. Thankfully Archie didn’t come with a lot of brains to begin with so it wasn’t too hard keeping Sweet Pea a secret.

 

Now all she had to worry about was if Betty would tell Archie what she’d seen. Somehow though it really wasn’t bothering her – maybe because she had so many other things on her mind, maybe because Betty didn’t speak with Archie, and maybe because she just knew Betty wasn’t a vengeful person that way.

 

She slept for only a little while, restless as she thought about tomorrow and missed the comfort she only felt in Sweet Pea’s embrace as of recent weeks.

 

It was just after three in the morning that she snuck out of Archie’s room, and went down to her car. She felt like she could finally breath a little now that she was away from Archie’s house.

 

This knew sensation that was guilt kept eating at her.

 

Back at home she didn’t bother getting into bed, instead she spent a long time under the spray of the hot shower, trying to relax her muscles. It didn’t help; she still had that fatigued feeling of not sleeping enough and being pent up.

 

She packed an over night bag, four outfit changes just incase, got ready in clothes that were a little more comfortable than her usual attire for the long drive, and used the time she had left to make herself and Sweet Pea coffee, pouring it into the large disposable cups her mother used when she went out.

 

She got her stuff into the car and headed to the trailer park to meet him. He was waiting for her at the entrance. She popped the trunk open so he could throw his small duffle in before getting into the car. She couldn’t help but smile, his presence a ray of sunshine.

 

“You want me to drive?” he asked with a big white smile. He seemed happy and it made her tension ease.

 

“Yes actually,” she replied with relief, “I couldn’t sleep most of the night.”

 

The two got out and changed positions, meeting for a quick kiss at the hood of her car.

 

And they were off, drinking the coffee and admiring the scenery as they left Riverdale, putting more and more miles between the place that kept them apart.

 

His hand squeezed her thigh, “You okay?”

 

She nodded. Never in a million years did she think she’d be going to visit her father in prison. Their lives were meant to be perfect, something others envied, but that had all gone to shit.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re dad’s going to be so happy to see you.”

 

She smiled, loving how sweet he was with her, “Thank you for coming, and driving.”

 

“Anything for my sugar mama,” he winked.

 

The nickname she hated was starting to grow on her, despite her not wanting it to. She rolled her eyes and he just laughed, that laugh she adored. She never expected to feel this way about him, and in this moment decided to just give into it during this trip and not think about anything or anyone back home.

 

She placed her hand above his on her thigh. He turned his palm up and interlocked their fingers, holding hands for a good portion of the drive.

 

They’d only stopped once to stretch their legs for a few minutes and to use the bathroom. They decided to go straight to the prison, not wanting to waste any of the visitation hours on checking into the hotel when they could just do that later.

 

Veronica felt on edge – excited to see her father but also hyper aware that she was going through security. She was so thankful Sweet Pea was only steps behind her. Once they were through and allowed into the visitor’s area, Sweet Pea placed a hand on her shoulder from behind, letting her know he was there.

 

She looked back at him and smiled in thanks before taking in their surroundings. It was a low security prison, all it’s occupants serving time for white-collar crimes, so she honestly didn’t feel unsafe. There were wives, parents, and children all around, enjoying time with their loved ones.

 

When her dad stood from the table he was sitting at she immediately ran over, right into his open arms. In that split second she felt so happy, her eyes tightly closed as her father said her name and held her close.

 

They didn’t let go for a while, not until Sweet Pea approached and Hiram apologized for ignoring him, “I’m sorry, son, you must be the boyfriend,” he gave a smile, extending his hand, “I’m Hiram Lodge, the dad,”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir… I’m Veronica’s friend from school,” He clarified.

 

Still holding onto his daughter with one arm, Hiram shook Sweet Pea’s hand with the other.

 

Her dad gave them a knowing stare, “Just a friend?”

 

“Sweet Pea Peabody,” Veronica introduced. “He’s been a really good friend to me since mum and I moved to Riverdale.”

 

Hiram nodded, “It’s good to know I have someone looking out for my girl. I take it no one dears mess with you.”

 

Veronica smiled as she looked up at Sweet Pea. He really didn’t look like someone anyone would mess with. But in the time she’d gotten to know him she knew he’d never hurt her, even if she started a fight with him, she was sure he’d never raise a hand to her.

 

“No they don’t, sir,” he agreed.

 

“Very good,” Hiram added, squeezing Veronica in and kissing her forehead, “Look at you, you're even more beautiful than last time I saw you. Doesn’t she just grow more beautiful with each day?”

 

“Yes, she does,” Sweet Pea answered that one as well, making her smile at him in thanks.

 

“I don’t know who that boyfriend of your is, _mija_ , but you should dump him and go out with this guy. I like him already.”

 

Veronica felt herself blush, an awkward feeling rising inside her as she avoided Sweet Pea’s stare then.

 

“Daddy… Can we drop this?”

 

“Oh, I’m embarrassing you, aren’t I? Sorry.” He shrugged; he really didn’t seem to be though.

 

Thankfully he did let it go though, and the three started their visit by sitting at the same table he’d been waiting for them at, his arm constantly around her shoulders as they caught up and he assured her he was doing just fine here.

 

He promised he’d fix everything when he was out, and she nodded, believing him completely. Her father was much better at keeping the family together than she was.

 

Sweet Pea had given them some time alone, saying he was going to step outside for a while until she was ready to go. He told her to use all her time, and to not feel rushed, he’d be outside waiting.

 

She watched as Sweet Pea and her father said their goodbyes for the day. They’d be back tomorrow.

 

They didn’t really spend that much time talking, instead her father held her close and she cried a little, feeling comfortable enough to do so while alone with him.

 

He managed to get her mind off it, asking her questions about school and her friends and being an all around amazing dad like he’d always been.

 

She didn’t want to leave, but when the time was up he assured her he’d be right where she left him until tomorrow.

 

It would have been so much harder to leave if she didn’t know Sweet Pea was waiting for her. She knew this feeling of loss would quickly be replaced with warmth once his arms were around her, replacing her father’s.

 

Sweet Pea was leaning against the side of her car, watching her as she approached, and without a word he did exactly what she expected. He held her tight, her face buried in his chest as quiet sobs erupted.

 

It wasn’t until her tears stopped that he pulled back and leaned down for a kiss, “Come on, baby, we’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

 **A/N** \- The amazing [hbiccjsblog](https://hbiccjsblog.tumblr.com/post/175014218773/crashhale-im-loving-the-mixing-of-sides-its) over on Tumblr made the most perfect aesthetic for this fic. Please [check it out](https://crashhale.tumblr.com/post/175016010764/hbiccjsblog-crashhale-im-loving-the-mixing-of) if you want to see the exact way I picture this universe. I can't believe how well she captured it. Thank you again, it's amazing! You're amazing!


	29. The Reason

Sweet Pea carried their bags, Veronica’s much too heavy for an overnight stay, and waited while she checked them into the hotel. It was beautiful and grand - he should know not to expect anything less from her. So when she apologized that she couldn’t get something nicer for them, he had no idea what she was talking about. Their room was perfect; it had everything they needed, and more.

 

He put their bags down and dropped all his weight on the king sized bed. Veronica laughed softly at his enthusiasm. He checked out the bathroom next, groaning at how large and luxurious the shower looked. He’d only ever had showers at the trailer or the Wyrm, and he was way too big for both.

 

“You gotta check out this shower,” he called back to Veronica, “Oh my god, and these towels are soft as fuck!”

 

Her laugh carried in from the bedroom, “Knock yourself out! They don’t run out of hot water here.”

 

“Shit,” he whispered to himself in awe, starting up the shower and smiling at how full the spray was, like a goddamn waterfall. He undressed quickly and got in, his eyes closed as he did nothing but stand there, enjoying the world’s greatest shower.

 

He didn’t even notice Veronica had entered the bathroom and undressed until she was pulling the glass door open and stepping in. He was wrong a second ago,  _now_  it was the world’s greatest shower.

 

“Thought you told me to knock myself out?” He smirked. No matter how many times he saw her naked, she still managed to leave him in complete awe.

 

“I can leave if you want,” she raised her eyebrows.

 

He grabbed her waist and pulled into his chest quickly, “No fucking way,”

 

She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to her level. His lips pressed to hers lightly at first, until the kiss grew deep and he was pushing her against the cold tiles. She moaned in mild protest.

 

He lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around him, held up by the friction of the wall and the way she clung to him. He was hard within seconds, and this literally steamy make out session was only intensifying his arousal.

 

Reaching around her thigh, he gripped himself and stroked a few times, before sliding himself up against her nerve and making her moan in a way that had him feeling it in his stomach. He waned to bury himself inside her, raw and real and unprotected.

 

He continued, her moans intensifying until she finally whispered, “Please,” and without needing anymore permission, he slid into her warmth, both of them inhaling, mouths open against one another.

 

As he flicked his tongue to brush against hers she returned the action, the moment so erotic he couldn’t help but whisper how much he loved fucking her pussy. He’d never gone raw with a girl – what with having no desire to become a teenaged dad and all.

 

“Just don’t come inside me,” she gasped when he hit a new spot, pushing in as deep as he could from this angle. He was glad she had enough sense for them both, because he could come right now if he wasn’t actually interested in getting her off too.

 

He knew she was on the pill, and used condoms as extra precaution, so they weren’t really being too unsafe. But still, there wasn’t a thing such as being too careful.

 

As his thrusts grew harder and she tensed around him, announcing her orgasm with gasps and words of praise, he fought not to join her. Instead, when her body relaxed from one of its highs, he put her legs down, spun her around, and pushed back in. Her ass was so round and perfect, and pressing back for him, that he couldn’t help but smack in, earning a surprised and happy yelp.

 

But when he started back up again, and reached around to play with her clit, she began wiggling back against him in the best way. His cock twitched with a need to come, but grabbed her jaw with his free hand instead and turned her face to his as much as he could, coming in to meet her. His mouth attacked hers, muffling her latest release.

 

When he finally released her and she gasped for breath, he pulled out, spilling onto her lower back and ass, loving the way the white substance painted her perfect tanned skin.

 

He felt fucking exhausted and drained after it all, so when she turned and pulled him down for a gentle kiss, he smiled lazily and let her lead him back directly under the water. He enjoyed the silent way she lathered up his body and then reached up to wash his hair.

 

He smirked as she struggled, up on her toes and pressing against him to do so.

 

When they were done, he relaxed on the bed, flicking through random channels on the television, while she used the bathroom to get ready.

 

She emerged with perfectly blown out hair and make up, dressed in only a very sexy bra and panty set. She scolded him teasingly when he groaned and stroking his semi erection at the sight, telling him he had to get ready for dinner and behave like a gentleman until they were back.

 

He frowned and got off the bed easily, grabbing her ass before doing as she asked and finding a fresh change of clothes in his duffle. “You know I’m not a gentleman.” He said in weak protest.

 

She rolled her eyes and pushed him into the bathroom, where he dressed in a simple black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans, fixing his hair with his fingers. When he exited she asked him to zip up her dress.

 

It was maroon and clung to her curves almost too well, high enough on her thigh to make her look sexy but low enough for her to still be elegant – he often wondered how she pulled both off so well.

 

He helped her into her jacket before they headed down to her car and he held her door open, earning a quick kiss and making him smile. Tonight was as closest to normal as they’d ever get, so he was going to enjoy it.

 

He was able to hold her hand after they parked in a public lot, the two strolling the main street of the small but active town. The street was decorated for the holiday season, but it was still comfortable enough outside for people to be out and about. He’d never been prouder – to be seen with her like this, knowing anyone that passed them by would think they were a regular couple and nothing more.

 

Dinner was nice too; the restaurant was cozy and not as upscale as Sweet Pea would have expected Veronica to pick out. They ate and talked about trivial things, moving onto a few childhood memories – and he found himself falling for her even more, as she gave him a glimpse into her childhood, and then her plans to conquer New York City in the future.

 

He knew he wouldn’t be there for it, but he still wanted it for her – for all her dreams to come true. Those dreams didn’t have a place for him, so he just enjoyed tonight – his dream, with her.

 

When their server asked if they wanted dessert, Veronica declined, asking Sweet Pea if he wanted to look around the cute little shops for a bit. “I saw a cute café down the street, maybe we can get coffee and cake there a little later?” she asked, so happy and hopeful, and  _beautiful_.

 

“Whatever you want, baby,”

 

“You two are an adorable couple,” their server told them, leaving the check and wishing them a nice night.

 

Sweet Pea paid, telling Veronica not to offend him when she went to do so. She frowned but to his surprise listened.

 

Again, it was nice to walk around with her, stealing kisses in shop corners and not being worried if anyone saw. She bought a few things, for her mum and friends, and like a good ( _boy)friend_  he carried them all for her – even her purse so she could shop with free hands.

 

It was all worth looking like a whipped pussy when she pulled him down and whispered, “Don’t think I’m not going to reward you for being such a good shopping assistant later,” and he smiled like a cocky asshole.

 

After coffee and a piece of chocolate cake they finally went back to the hotel. He was tired from the long day, and everything they’d done, but not tired enough not to ask for the reward she’d promised.

 

When she moved down onto her knees and began undoing his belt, he swallowed at the sight and forgot all about being tired.

 

The next morning they got ready and packed up, eating a quick breakfast in the hotel’s restaurant before heading to see Veronica’s dad again. It was an even better day than the previous one; mostly because Veronica was just happy and there wasn’t that sadness she had the previous day. She just wanted to enjoy as much time as she could with her dad.

 

The day flew by, to Sweet Pea’s surprise talking with her father was easy and enjoyable – he was a smart man with a lot of advice and interesting stories.

 

When Veronica had excused herself to use the restroom, Hiram asked Sweet Pea to not leave like he had the previous day, that Veronica would need him after this next part.

 

It honestly scared the shit out of him, and he wasn’t one to admit that lightly, not even to himself.

 

Veronica smiled beautifully when she returned, which only worried him more. Whatever Hiram had to say would wipe that smile he adored so much away, and he’d be the only one left to deal with whatever this was.

 

“ _Mija,_  I have to tell you something,” he began seriously.

 

Sweet Pea watched the way her brow creased, “Daddy, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“Yes,  _mi amor_ , I’m fine. But…” he took her hand, and Sweet Pea waited on bated breath.

 

“Veronica, your mother and I have decided,  _together_ , to get a divorce,”

 

Before Veronica could say anything, because maybe she wasn’t processing it yet, he added, “We both love you so much, and this in no way means we won’t both be there for you,”

 

She blinked, “What?”

 

“We still love each other, but it’s more complicated than that,”

 

“Is this because she’s dating that other guy? Daddy, I promise I’ve been trying to stop it, but I don’t know how anymore. I’m sorry,” she was seconds away from falling apart, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her before it happened.

 

“It has nothing to do with that,” he shook his head. “It’s not your job to do that,  _mija_. Your mother can make her own decisions… It’s not her fault. I promised never to lie to her, I promised to protect and cherish her – I didn’t do that.”

 

“But… but isn’t the whole point of being married getting through things together?” She asked almost desperately, not wanting to hear it - trying to reason with him instead.

 

“If those things come unexpectedly, maybe… But I knew what I was doing was wrong, and I did it anyway, knowing I could lose you both.”

 

She finally softened, throwing her arms around her father, “You’re never going to lose me, daddy,”

 

Sadness washed through him as he watched them, wishing he knew how to fix things for her, but this had nothing to do with him, this was her family and her life.

 

The short time they had left, Hiram helped explain a little more, made Veronica promise she wouldn’t be too harsh on her mother, and asked Sweet Pea to look after her.

 

It wasn’t until they were out in the parking lot again that she let him hold her as she cried, ignoring the other people going to their cars and leaving for the day.

 

“It’ll be okay, baby,” he tried.

 

“That’s the only reason he asked me to come here,” she said, pushing herself away for a second, “to tell me he was giving up!”

 

“No,” he shook his head, worried about her.

 

“I’m such an idiot,”

 

“You’re not,” he sighed, “You’re perfect,”

 

Tears streaked her face as she looked at him with sad eyes, and let him finally pull her back in again, letting her cry it out.

 

He drove them back home in silence, she didn’t even get out of the car to use the restroom at their half way stop. She fell asleep at one point. He worried about her, and what this whole thing would mean. She was already more fragile than anyone realized.

 

As they approached Riverdale again, all that weight of what they were returned. When she asked him to stay the night at her place, he couldn’t say no.

 

She ignored her mother’s worried questions and went straight to her room.

 

Sweet Pea and Hermione exchanged understanding looks and she asked if Veronica was okay.

 

Sweet Pea shrugged, “She asked me to stay over tonight. Is that okay?” he wondered, realizing that Veronica no longer cared what her mother saw or thought.

 

Hermione nodded, thanking him for being there. He smiled when she remembered to be a parent and told him to make sure they both got to school on time tomorrow.

 

As it was already late, they both just passed out on her bed, with him holding her from behind, hoping she knew he would be here as long as she needed.

 


	30. The Start of an Apology

Cheryl had started to feel different recently – _hopeful_. She suddenly had all these friends, people promising they’d support her no matter what, people who made her feel like it was okay to be herself. She knew she had a long way to go, but she decided she needed to make a change.

 

Veronica was right; she could still her herself, but she could be more – if she just had enough courage to do so.

 

She had to start somewhere. She had to do _something_. She had to get Toni back. She had to fix things, no matter how long it took. She needed to make things right.

 

She had a lot to apologize for. And today she’d start.

 

Maybe it was over the top, but she’d always been an over the top kind of girl, so she ordered dozens of pink roses, riding in her car behind the florist and hoping Toni’s grandfather would be there to let her in before school let out and Toni came home.

 

To her luck, he was, and she found herself smiling at those familiar eyes looking back at her.

 

“Mr. Topaz, I’m Cheryl – Toni’s… _friend_ …”

 

“Oh,” the older man realized, “Toni’s still at school, I’m afraid,”

 

“I know, sir. I was hoping to surprise her,” she said, motioning behind her at the florist holding the first bunch of flowers.

 

“I see,” he smiled, and his face lit up like Toni’s did when she was happy. She missed that smile so much. “Well, would you and… _the flowers_ like to come in then?” he offered, stepping aside.

 

“Yes, thank you,” she said, stepping in and standing with Mr. Topaz as the florist set the flowers down and went out for more.

 

“You girls had a falling out?” he asked gently.

 

She nodded. Cheryl was nervous, she wasn’t sure what Toni had told her grandfather, and she felt so ashamed at everything she’d done and said.

 

“Toni didn’t tell me anything about it, but I hope you girls can work it out. Why don’t we help bring all those lovely roses inside and I can send her a text to come home straight from school?” he suggested.

 

It sounded like a great plan. “Thank you.” She simply said.

 

The three of them filled the small trailer with the roses, and when the florist was gone the two admired their work, “Pink’s her favorite color, she’ll love it,” he assured.

 

Cheryl took a deep breath, hopeful she could at least start to make amends for what she’d done. It would be hard, but she felt determined. She had to get back the best thing in her life – the realest thing.

 

Mr. Topaz told her Toni was on her way and that he’d wait for her outside. He said he’d go out for a while so they could talk in private, and wished her luck.

 

Cheryl thanked him and sat on one of the chairs at the small kitchen table, chewing on the inside of her cheek and looking around the space. This was where Toni grew up; she’d never seen it before. Although it was small, it was so warm and welcoming, and Cheryl imagined it must have been wonderful.

 

She ran over her mental checklist, trying to remember everything she needed to tell Toni.

 

When she heard the muffled voices of Toni and her grandfather outside, she stood, waiting on bated breath for Toni to enter.

 

When she did, she stopped with a gasp, their eyes meeting. Neither of them said anything, finally in the same room and alone after all these weeks of avoiding each other.

 

“Cher… what is this?” Toni breathed, dropped her bag onto the floor and looking around in a mixture of confusion and awe.

 

“It’s the start of an apology,” Cheryl said with a small smile, wanting nothing more than to hug Toni tight, kiss her, and never stop. But she’d lost that privilege.

 

Toni was quiet for a minute, taking in her surroundings again, “I like the flowers, Cher… but we aren’t going to fix anything with flowers,” she said with hurt in her voice, and Cheryl’s heart felt heavy with the knowledge of everything that had brought them here.

 

Cheryl had made Toni keep them a secret. She had ignored Toni whenever other people were around. She walked away from her when they were in the middle of a conversation because she was afraid of what others might think. She flirted with boys right in front of Toni’s face. And in an attempt to _fix_ herself, she cheated.

 

She’d pretty much called Toni a slut, or at least listened to Reggie, and shamed her for being bisexual… And…

 

She didn’t return Toni’s declaration of love.

 

“I know flowers aren’t going to fix what I did… But can we talk? I don’t deserve it, I know, but can we please just talk?” She swallowed; she’d never had to apologize like this.

 

Yes, she had to apologize to her parents a lot growing up, but that was out of fear. This was because she genuinely knew she’d done something wrong. This was harder.

 

After another pause, Toni nodded, the two of them moving to sit on the couch.

 

“You’ve never been to my place before,” Toni smiled sadly, her beautiful big eyes focused on the space between them on the couch, as if it were so fascinating that she couldn’t look away.

 

Cheryl smiled softly, “I asked Jughead for your address.” She explained, “I’m sorry we never came here to hangout, it’s lovely.”

 

Silence once again, and before Cheryl could start talking, Toni did, “Why’d it take you this long? To do this, I mean…”

 

Cheryl sighed deeply and shrugged, “I don’t know… Honestly I think it just took me awhile to process everything. Then there were a few friends who made me realize I should be who I want to be, not who my parents expect me to be. It took me awhile to know I really won’t be alone, like you tried telling me so many times… I’m sorry, Toni, really… For every horrible thing I’ve ever done.” Cheryl reached for Toni’s hand, but she gently slipped it away.

 

It hurt, but she understood.

 

Toni looked at her then, so sad and hurt. And it was that look on Toni’s face that made Cheryl cry, tears falling, despite her wishing they wouldn’t. She wanted to be the strong one.

 

“I’m so sorry, Toni… I’m sorry that I… I slept with someone else. It was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done. I didn’t want to… but, I thought – I’ve never been with a guy… And,” she cried at the disgusting feeling that ran through her whole body. She felt so dirty and broken, “It was a mistake. You were right, we were exclusive and I ruined everything,”

 

She was glad when Toni began speaking, because it meant this word vomit spilling from her mouth would stop for a moment.

 

“It’s not just that you slept with someone else… It’s that you were too ashamed of me to even act like my friend around other people. It would have been enough for me. I don’t expect you to come out when you’re not ready, but being my friend in public is the least I deserve. I know you hate the Serpents - ”

 

With a frowned brow, Cheryl quickly shook her head, “I don’t.”

 

Toni seemed unconvinced, but continued anyway, “It would have been enough if you were my friend.” She said again for emphasis.

 

It was true, and all she could say, again, was, “I’m sorry, Toni. Really.”

 

“Sorry isn’t enough,” Toni told her, and her heart sank, realizing she’d lost her.

 

How could she go on, even for a day, without her?

 

She knew it was wrong, but she said it anyway, in desperation. Those three little words that would have meant the world to Toni – that did mean the world to her.

 

“I love you,” she said, in an attempt to keep her. In reality she knew it wasn’t the right moment for it. But she tried anyway; feeling choked up on her tears, Toni becoming blurry as more tears filled her eyes.

 

“I love you isn’t going to fix it either,” Toni replied softly, reaching for one of the roses that was on the table, plucking a peddle and fidgeting with it.

 

“Can anything fix what I’ve done?” She wondered.

 

She held her breath while she watched Toni think about it, waiting.

 

“I don’t know if anything can fix what happened…”

 

_But…_

 

There had to be a ‘but’.

 

“But maybe if we try being friends, maybe if we start fresh, we can see where things go?” Toni suggested.

 

It was better than Cheryl expected she’d get.

 

“I won’t hurt you again. I promise.”

 

Toni’s heart was precious, and she was going to make it her job to make sure it did nothing but jump with joy. Cheryl was going to be the best friend ever.

 


	31. The Dream (three months later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of a time jump here, guys. And I've added a final chapter count of 36.

After learning about her parent’s upcoming divorce, Veronica had been like a woman on a mission. Sometimes Sweet Pea just couldn’t keep up. She kept busy with all the events she was in charge of – a dozen things for Christmas and New Years, then Valentine’s Day – which to his disappointment he didn’t get to spend with her. Her boyfriend had that privilege.

 

Now she’d thrown herself into prom preparation and helping Betty’s mum with the upcoming north and south side meet and greet picnic. She wasn’t dealing with what was bothering her, and the only way he could ever help her relax was when he distracted her with sex.

 

And that’s exactly what he was going to do right now. He’d seen her, running around all day like a mad woman, and he just wanted to make her stop for a moment. He’d heard Betty telling Jughead that Veronica was using the Blue and Gold classroom to do some prom work after school, so he stuck around until the school was empty and surprised her.

 

She jumped from her spot at one of the computers at his presence and smacked his chest playfully when he grabbed her, lifting her easily and dropping her onto the desk behind them.

 

“Not at school,” she breathed hot against his face, her head falling back to let him kiss along her neck.

 

He chuckled, “Your mouth says one thing, princess, but your body screams another,” her arms and legs were wrapping around him tightly, moaning as his mouth and teeth continued their assault down her neck and chest.

 

He felt her body giving into it a little more, pressing harder up against him. Just as he was reaching under her skirt to remove her underwear Archie made himself known with, “What the fuck?” escaping his mouth seconds before he advanced at them and Sweet Pea was throwing a punch.

 

It was all a blur – Veronica screaming and crying for them to stop. He didn’t even feel the punches Archie had gotten in. No one was winning this fight, and it wasn’t until Veronica grabbed his arm and he pushed her back without thinking that both men stopped.

 

The force of Sweet Pea’s rage had knocked her back into one of the tables. He quickly went to her, apologies before Archie got another hit in from the back, the fight continuing.

 

It wasn’t until Archie was defeated on the floor and half the room was a mess that they finally stopped for good.

 

Archie’s eyes burned into Veronica with hurt and hate.

 

“Archie… I’m so sorry…” She cried, stepping around Sweet Pea and making him frown, his heart aching much more than his face and fists were.

 

Veronica reached for Archie.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He yelled at her, quickly standing and backing away, his eyes darting between her and Sweet Pea.

 

“Please,”

 

“You’re a fucking _slut_ ,” he spat, blood falling from his mouth.

 

“Archie,” she whispered through a cry, stepping forward and leaving Sweet Pea behind. “I didn’t mean to –“

 

“You didn’t mean to fuck another guy? _Him_?” he asked in disbelief, turning to walk out.

 

Sweet Pea reached for Veronica’s hand, but without even looking at him once, she pulled away, running out the door and after Archie, his name leaving her sweet lips once again.

 

It was all he really needed to know about all this. He was standing here alone while she chased after someone else.

 

He couldn’t be here when she returned, _if_ she returned, so he exited the school through the back exit, getting on his bike and riding until he got back to the trailer park, tears stinging his eyes even though he didn’t cry.

 

He cursed to himself as soon as he opened the trailer door, his aunt Penny standing at the kitchen counter.

 

“Oh, my god!” she gasped, rushing to him and fussing like she always did. “Seriously, SP!?” She yelled, and he would laugh at her quick shift from concern to anger if he wasn’t so fucked up.

 

“Take your jacket and shirt off and sit down,” she ordered, huffing something about males being worse than animals as she went into the bathroom for the first aid kit.

 

He groaned at the pain in his ribs from one of the harder punches Andrews had gotten in as he removed his jacket and then t-shirt, sitting on one of the stools.

 

Penny worked quickly, already having done this too many times, and sighed disappointedly at him as she stood back after tending to his wounds.

 

But when she saw the look on his face and he reached for her hand, she softened and pulled him into her chest with concern, shushing him and kissing the top of his head like she used to when he was a kid – when he cuddled with her in her bed after the dreams of his parents woke him up at night.

 

He held onto her tightly, silent tears turning to full blown sobbing. Veronica went after Archie – she’d never been his, that had becomes crystal clear to him today.

 

“What happened, babe?” Penny asked softly when his cries subsided, her fingers caressing his hair.

 

“I fell in love with her,” he admitted, grateful when she didn’t say ‘I told you so’, or something negative about Veronica.

 

She just sat with him in the trailer, until night fell and she finally asked, “What are you going to do about all this?”

 

He shrugged, “What can I do?”

 

“Fight,” she said as a matter of fact, sighing when she realized what she’d said, “I mean, fight _for her_ ,” she corrected. “Look, I don’t get it, and I think you deserve better, you’re my baby boy and I hate that little… _snob_ ,” she selected the word carefully and made Sweet Pea smirk because he was sure she didn’t mean snob, “for hurting you, for using you… But if you don’t tell her how you feel, if you don’t try, you’ll just regret it.”

 

He didn’t say anything, thinking it over. Worst-case scenario was that she told him she didn’t feel the same, and he could finally move on with his life and try to go on without her. Best case – she felt the same.

 

Penny was right – he’d regret not trying.

 

With a sudden resolve he kissed Penny’s cheek and went to quickly change into a clean t-shirt, throwing some flannel on under his jacket to keep warm.

 

“Good luck!” Penny called as he left and got onto his bike, a sense of hope keeping him on his path to her.

 

Hermione answered the door when he arrived, gasping softly and asking if he was okay, “I’m fine, I’m sorry to show up unannounced. Is Veronica home?”

 

Hermione nodded with concern and told him he could go to her room, she’d been there the whole afternoon.

 

When he knocked and heard her voice grant entry, he pushed his way in. Her back was to him and she was dressed in a black floral robe, her hair wet, “I’m not hungry, mum,” she said softly, her body language indicating she was exhausted even from behind.

 

“It’s me,” he swallowed, his heart beating furiously when she turned to face him, eyes sad and hurt, red from crying.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked gently, wanting so badly to step forward and shield her from everything that might hurt her.

 

Tears sprung to her dark pools, her lips pressing together as she shook her head and looked away, “I screwed everything up,”

 

Those words made his eyes water too, “No, baby… you didn’t.” Those words weren’t true, but he’d say anything to make her feel better. In reality, he was surprised they were able to last as long as they did without Andrews catching on.

 

“I’m sorry, Sweet Pea… I should have never let this happen,” she swallowed as if afraid to say the words, a tear running down her cheek.

 

“This?” he asked, sensing his heart was going to break any second, “Us?”

 

She nodded.

 

Of course, she wanted the guy with the good reputation – the one it made sense for her to be seen with. After all, she’d run after Archie, she hadn’t stayed in the room with him.

 

But still, he had to try. He stepped forward then, her eyes closing tightly as heavier tears streaked her face. He took her hand and squeezed gently.

 

“He’s right, Sweet Pea,” she said with a shaky breath, “I’m a slut,” she said, her eyes opening and looking up at him.

 

“No, baby,” he shook his head, her words hurting him, “You’re perfect… my dream girl,”

 

She shook her head, like she didn’t want to hear it.

 

This was it, he had to lay it all out on the table and hope she’d chose him. Despite every reason for her not to, maybe there’d be even just one that would have her choosing him.

 

“I love you, Veronica… I mean I _really_ love you. I want to take care of you, and give you everything I can… I’d do anything if you just asked. Be with me?” he asked as strongly as he could, moving his free hand to cup her cheek, “Choose me…”

 

When she cried harder he pressed his lips down against her, salty from her tears.

 

“Please, baby…” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

 

It felt like they stayed like this forever, a whole life imagined around them –

 

_She told him she loved him too._

_They danced the night away at prom._

 

_They celebrated their graduation together._

 

_He moved to New York City with her while she attended university and he found a job to help support them._

 

_They made love in their shitty little apartment while the sounds of the city mixed with her moans._

_He proposed at her graduation dinner, and she said yes._

 

_He smiled, watching her walk over to him, an angel in her white dress, before exchanging ‘I do’s’._

_They tried to make babies, and he cried when she showed him the stick that indicated they’d finally done it._

_He kissed her growing belly every morning and night, until their child was born…_

 

“I can’t,” she finally breathed, and all those dreams that were so real a second ago vanished, never to come to fruition. “I’m sorry.”

 

 

 


	32. The Forgiveness

Betty was outside throwing the trash out when she saw Archie, slamming his car door shut before spotting her. She was about to turn around, go back inside and pretend she hadn’t seen him, but he was walking over already, his facing becoming clear under the safety lights of her home.

 

“Archie,” she breathed, worried instantly when she saw the fresh cuts and forming bruises. She hoped to god it wasn’t another fight with Jughead.

 

She’d known Archie longer than any other friend, so it was obvious to her when he was upset, “It wasn’t your boyfriend if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said bitterly, before she gave him a stare and he softened a little.

 

“What happened?” she asked gently. She honestly had no bad feelings towards him, she was a ‘forgive and forget’ kind of girl – but she doubted that Jughead would like her being friends with her ex again, so she conveniently didn’t tell him about it.

 

It wasn’t a big deal really – Archie had apologized to her one day after school. He seemed really sincere about it, and Betty didn’t want to hold grudges.

 

It wasn’t like it was before, it would never be, but at least there was some sort of resolution between the two, and instead of awkwardness they could say hello and catch up every once in awhile.

 

“Veronica was cheating on me… Servers me right, huh?” he raised an eyebrow, making her grimace in pain at the cut across his brow that she was sure hurt. It used to be her job to take care of him, but it wasn’t anymore, and she refused to fall back into that role.

 

Months ago she thought she wasn’t good enough for him, but now she knew it was he who’d screwed up. She’d been a perfect girlfriend, and he threw her away.

 

She sighed, she wasn’t surprised, this thing Veronica had going on with Sweet Pea was bound to end badly – things always ended badly when people cheated. It had gone on far too long too, so there was at least a sense of weight being lifted from her shoulders. She’d known for _months_ now.

 

“Say it, Betty,”

 

She shook her head, “I’m not going to say that. What you did to me was horrible, Archie, but I’m glad you did it – because I’m really good now.”

 

“Because of him?” He asked, bitter as ever.

 

She shrugged at his question, “Yeah, because he lets me be me, Arch… more me than I’ve ever been before.” She breathed happily. She was in love with Jughead, and she wanted to tell him – soon – prom night.

 

“I know you think he’s great, Betty, but he’s not. He’s in a gang for god sakes, he lives in a trailer, he has nothing, what can he possibly give you?”

 

She shook her head at him, “Not this again, Archie, you know I’m not going to discuss this with you.” She was putting her foot down. She was okay with them being civil, but she’d never let him have a say in her life again. He wasn’t going to control any part of her again.

 

“Look, Betty, I know I fucked up with you… You were the best girlfriend anyone could ever have, and I just… I didn’t appreciate it. I’m sorry.” He reached for her hand.

 

She squeezed it sympathetically. She really did believe he was sorry, and right now he was just hurting. He’d already apologized anyway, so she didn’t need more, “I know, Arch,” she said gently.

 

Before she could let his hand go, Jughead’s bike was pulling into her driveway, his expression making even Betty swallow in fear. She pulled her hand from Archie’s, worried he’d get the wrong idea.

 

With strong strides Jughead stepped in front of Betty, his back to her, as if shielding her from Archie, and she instinctively clung to his arm.

 

“What the fuck are you doing talking to her?” she was sure she heard him growl.

 

She knew Archie; he was never one to back down from a fight (his face was a clear indication), just the same as Jughead. That’s why they were an explosive combination together.

 

“ _Talking_ ,” Archie replied, a dark smile reaching his lips. That smile had scared her in the past.

 

“Go inside, Betty,” Jughead instructed, making her frown.

 

“She’s not yours to boss around, Jones. She can talk to me if she wants.”

 

“Actually, she _is_ mine. And I’m not going to let you hurt her anymore.” He snapped, “Betty, _please_ , go inside,” he said with more annoyance.

 

She wanted to tell him he couldn’t tell her what to do, and although she knew that wasn’t what he was really doing, she still didn’t want to leave, worried the two would kill each other.

 

Archie looked at her, raising an eyebrow, “Really, Betty? Is this how he lets you be yourself?”

 

“Hey!” Jughead warned, Betty jumping at the menacing sound that she really wasn’t used to with him. “Don’t fucking talk to her. Turn the fuck around and go home.”

 

“Guess what, Jones? I’m definitely not yours either,”

 

Betty’s heart was beating in fear. She pulled on Jughead’s arm, “Let’s go inside together, Juggie. Archie and I were just finished anyway.” She tried.

 

“Finished with what exactly,” Jughead asked, his eyes not leaving Archie’s.

 

The look on Archie’s face was much too pleased for Betty’s comfort.

 

“I was just telling my ex girlfriend here how my current girlfriend cheated on me with one of your snake buddies. Serves me right for letting this one go, huh Jones?”

 

She couldn’t see Jughead’s face, but she could hear the smirk in his voice, “Ah, so it was Sweet Pea that got you all black and blue and pretty,”

 

When Archie took a step forward Betty quickly got in-between them, ignoring Archie’s threat on the Serpents as she pushed on Jughead’s chest with all her might, begging him to, “Please go inside, _please_ ,”

 

His face softened for only a second when his eyes met hers and to her surprise he actually listened, entering her house with her quickly following. She pressed her back against the door with a sigh, glad she had averted a fight – for now.

 

“What the fuck was that, Betty?” Jughead asked angrily, his voice carrying her over to him. He was pacing her living room. Her parents were out for their bowling night so he’d come over to hang out. She’d been hoping for a romantic evening in her bedroom, but she knew that was out of the question now. He was fuming, and that small amount of fear she remembered feeling on their first encounter had returned.

 

She liked soft and sweet Jughead – her Juggie. This was the guy the rest of the world usually saw.

 

“Nothing, Juggie… I was just outside throwing out the trash when he showed up… And I asked what happened to his face. I was honestly scared you two had another fight.” She explained.

 

“Why are you even talking to him?”

 

She shrugged shyly, “Because… I don’t want to hate him forever, Jug,”

 

His face twisted in confusion, “He’s an ass, Betty,”

 

She smiled softly, remembering that first night again, and how he’d said almost exactly the same words to her.

 

“I know, baby, but I forgave him – for me. It’s my choice to forgive him.”

 

He shook his head and she saw the confusion still swimming in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But he apologized, and I accepted.” She took his hand and smiled, “It makes me feel better. I want to be a forgiving person, it doesn’t mean that I want to get back together with him.”

 

She watched as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, calming his anger. It made her love him all the more, “I only want you,” she told him, his lips forming a small smile as his eyes opened.

 

“I love you,” she said, the words falling from her lips so easily that she almost didn’t even notice she’d said them. _To hell with prom,_ she thought.

 

His smile spread into a bigger one, that anger he was just expressing moments ago completely gone.

 

“I love you,” he said, and she felt it all the way down in her soul.

 

She yelped and giggled when he suddenly lifted her, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as he twirled her around and their lips met in a kiss.

 

When he walked her over to the wall and pressed her into it, their kiss grew hotter, and she breathed, “I love you so much,” so he’d know she meant it.

 

They proceeded to show each other, right there in her parent’s living room, just how much they meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Betty is a saint. There's no way I'd ever be as good as she is. But it's nice writing this lovely person who does have forgives inside her :)


	33. The North and South Side Picnic

These last few months had been torture – but also, some of the best of her life.

 

Cheryl was really trying. She was showing Toni they could be friends.

 

At school they hung out, a lot.

 

The first day, Cheryl walked right over to the Serpent’s usual table, head held high and confident as they looked at her with a mixture of confusion and amusement – fascinated with the fact that she had the guts to do so.

 

“May I join you for lunch?” She simply asked, making Toni smile at the warmth filling her insides.

 

Everyone was frozen for a moment, not knowing if they were meant to say yes, or tell her to fuck off. Finally, Sweet Pea rose from his seat next to Toni, “Of course, take my seat,” he took Cheryl’s tray and switched it out with his, since he was done eating.

 

He winked at Toni knowingly and moved to sit on a free spot atop the table.

 

And so slowly, this had become the norm – the two of them eating lunch side by side.

 

When any of the north side boys made comments, Cheryl always had a witty come back or put down, and Toni found herself more and more attracted to her – doing her best not to just attack Cheryl’s lips with her own whenever they were alone.

 

That was where the torture came in. Every day she had to remind herself not to touch Cheryl inappropriately, not to kiss her, not to flirt with her. Despite being hurt by everything Cheryl had done, and despite knowing they both needed to show each other they could do this – be friends – it was still hard to not fall into old ways. They’d always been so active in expressing how they felt. They had now had to shift to actually using words.

 

Cheryl spent an increasing amount of time at the Blue and Gold with Toni while she worked on editing her photos so she could have a decent portfolio built by the time school was over. She kept her company and asked all sorts of photography questions.

 

This lead to the two of them visiting all different kinds of locations – the lake, the forest, gardens, abandoned factories, while Cheryl dressed in beautiful clothes and Toni worked on her fashion photography.

 

Cheryl was as beautiful as ever, and she tried her best _not_ to fall deeper in love with her every day.

 

With the fun came the serious too. They talked more about that night, what Cheryl had done. Even though Cheryl made that decision, she had still gone through something traumatic. The pain from that night was growing inside her like a cancer, and even though it was hard for Toni to hear it, she wanted Cheryl to know she didn’t have to hurt alone – they’d get through it together and come out better on the other end.

 

She was so proud of Cheryl, and the progress she was making.

 

Cheryl had also started coming to the trailer a lot, getting to know Toni’s grandfather to the point that even she was calling him Poppy – it made Toni’s heart explode with happiness.

 

Cheryl cooked the three of them dinner – it wasn’t very good, but she appreciated it just the same.

 

After Poppy had gone to bed and the two of them took their time cleaning everything up, Cheryl asked if she could stay over.

 

“I promise nothing will happen… I just don’t want to go home,”

 

Toni was reluctant, but knowing how shitty things were with Cheryl’s parents, she agreed.

 

Toni tried not to look as Cheryl changed out of her clothes and into an oversized sleeping shirt Toni used. It was hard though, knowing exactly how perfect and sensual Cheryl was underneath the thin layer of fabric.

 

Facing each other on the small bed proved to be too much for them both. Cheryl just smelled so good, and looked so soft in the darkness, that Toni gave in, attacking her parted lips.

 

Cheryl all too willingly let her, hungry as they kissed urgently and fought on who would be first. They ended up tangled together, Cheryl’s hand in Toni’s panties and vise versa.

 

To her surprise she regretted it in the morning. She couldn’t even resist for long enough to make sure Cheryl really was a changed person. She hated that she was so weak.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Cheryl asked, worried and trying to get Toni to look at her.

 

“We shouldn’t have done that last night, Cher… I hate that you’re so irresistible to me. It’s not fair.”

 

Cheryl gave her a gentle smile, “It’s okay… we can forget about it if you want. I’m sorry; it was my fault for asking to sleep over. I shouldn’t have. We won’t do it again.”

 

She cried harder at how sweet Cheryl was being, despite her knowing it probably hurt Cheryl’s feelings.

 

Cheryl was true to her word, nothing happened again, and they tried their best to stay out in public or around others. Cheryl had volunteered her to help with the north and south side picnic, so they were spending a lot of time at Betty’s house with the other volunteers, working whenever they had free time to make this the event that Mrs. Cooper wanted it to be.

 

It was so nice to see how important this was to Cheryl. She knew it was probably because she wanted to show Toni she supported south and north side alliances.

 

“Cheryl, it was so generous of you parents to give us such a large donation,” Mrs. Cooper said one day.

 

Cheryl gave Toni a smile, sensing the surprise on her face.

 

Later, when they stood by Cheryl’s car and Toni’s bike, Cheryl explained how even though her parents didn’t approve of the south side, they still had a deeper desire to make sure they appeared to be a business that supported their community.

 

_That_ made sense.

 

Cheryl kissed Toni’s cheek goodnight, probably leaving a lipstick mark, and Toni watched her drive away. She hated knowing that Cheryl was going back to that house, with people who didn’t take care of her like they should.

 

She was just happy that Cheryl now had the support she needed, from Betty and Veronica of all people, and that all of them put together would give Cheryl the strength she needed to be the amazing person she was.

 

The north and south side picnic was finally underway. Mrs. Cooper had Toni helping set things up for the south side, while Cheryl had been on north side duty, so they hadn’t seen each other all day. Not until everything looked perfect in the grounds that’d chosen – fairy lights and food stands, fun games and activates for people to enjoy together, and cute picnic tables for everyone to share.

 

Josie and the Pussycats were performing, and people were showing up in waves. She couldn’t believe they’d actually pulled it off, especially with all the tension between Jughead, Archie, and Sweet Pea.

 

The three of them had all been roped into helping, Mrs. Cooper insisting she needed strong men for all the heavy lifting.

 

Sweet Pea had been in a shit mood all day, finally retreating into a corner with other Serpents who didn’t really want anything to do with this when his job was done.

 

She felt bad for him, so she just tried to be there as best as she could.

 

Cheryl finally joined her, excited that everything was going wonderfully. Even her parents had made an appearance.

 

Toni had been too busy looking back and forth, between Sweet Pea and Archie, hoping a stupid fight wouldn’t break out, that she didn’t even notice Cheryl was on stage with Josie.

 

“My good friend Cheryl is going to take over for this one. Please give her a warm welcome.” Josie announced, stepping off to the side and letting Cheryl take center stage, everyone looking at her as the music started.

 

“This one’s for Toni Topaz – the best friend anyone could ever have,” she winked beautifully, her pretty red lips in a big smile.

 

Poppy cheered from Toni’s side, and she found her cheeks were turning hot. She glanced over at Cheryl’s parents, who were watching Cheryl intently. Mrs. Blossom shot Toni a look, but it didn’t bother her. She turned her attention back to Cheryl.

 

She was a wonderful singer, choosing Tegan and Sara’s Closer and making Toni swoon.

 

People were cheering, Veronica and Betty being especially vocal.

 

As the beat picked up and Toni watched Cheryl enjoying herself up there on stage, free and unashamed, she fell in love with her all over again – all she wanted was to kiss her, tell her she had enough of being just friends – she wanted to let Cheryl do all the things the song implied.

 

And when the song ended, everyone cheering, Cheryl stopped for a beat, addressing her directly in front of everyone.

 

“Toni, will you go to prom with me?”

 

Toni wasn’t expecting all the cheers, but they made her cheeks hurt from all the smiling she was doing.

 

“Say yes!” Someone yelled, making her realize she’d just been staring at Cheryl in awe without actually answering.

 

“Of course, yes!” Toni replied, loud enough so Cheryl would hear.

 

The next thing she knew Cheryl was running off stage and into her arms, the night like a dream come true.

 

No one had ever made her feel so special.

 

They kissed, sweet and slow, forgetting the north and south sides were all around – the audience to their unfolding love story.


	34. Betty and Jughead

Betty watched on happily as Cheryl and Toni kissed – a true representation of how well the north and south side picnic had gone.

 

“Damn, Cheryl stole my idea for promposal,” Jughead joked from behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and making her giggle.

 

“Oh, really? You’re a singer now, are you?” She asked with a giggle.

 

“I’ll serenade you all you want, blondie,” he said seductively, nibbling at her neck.

 

She bit her lip, “No one’s at my place,” she reminded him. Her mum was way too into this event that Betty was sure she wouldn’t even notice if Betty and Jughead went missing for a few hours.

 

Veronica groaned from beside them, “You guys are disgusting,” she huffed.

 

Betty just smiled. She loved how close she and Veronica had gotten over the last few months. Their completely different personalities somehow worked well together.

 

Jughead raised an eyebrow, wanting to tell her he was sure Sweet Pea would take her back in a second if she let him. But he bit his tongue. The girl was a grouch when she wasn’t getting it on the regular. That was none of his business, though.

 

“Let’s go, baby, the snow queen’s just jealous,” he teased, giving Veronica a wink.

 

She rolled her eyes at them, “Seriously Betty, go take care of your boy before everyone sees what goes on in the bedroom,” she warned them.

 

Betty was worried to leave Veronica alone at an event that had both Archie and Sweet Pea so pent up and itching to fight again – but Betty had made both of them promise they wouldn’t ruin this for her mother, so she had hope the picnic would end as well as it had begun.

 

“Okay,” she finally told Jughead. They snuck off together, getting onto his bike without anyone noticing.

 

In her bedroom, in the quiet house and even quieter street, he made love to her, watching the beautiful way she fell apart, whimpering how much she loved him again.

 

There was no doubt that this was his favorite thing. He’d never get tired of this.

 

“Go to prom with me?” he asked, even though it was already implied they would – what with dating each other and all.

 

With a beautiful smile, wrapped up together, she agreed, “It wasn’t as good of a promposal as Cheryl’s, but sure, I’ll go with you,” she teased, giggling when he shifted them so she was on her back again.

 

“Okay, let me try again,” he smirked, the two of them falling down that familiar hole of ecstasy again.

 

He asked again just as she was coming, watching the way her chest rose and she gasped, “Yes… yes, oh god yes… Juggie…”

 

///

 

The Cooper’s invited Jughead’s dad over for some food and drinks before prom, and to watch as their children left for their big night.

 

Jughead watched in awe as Betty reached him at the bottom of the stairs, the blue dress stunning, but nothing could be as beautiful as she was.

 

“You’re so handsome,” she whispered so only he’d hear, their parent’s eyes on them, as well as the camera in Alice’s hands.

 

Prom was more fun than they expected; they spent the night dancing and hanging out with their friends. Sweet Pea was missing, and to everyone’s surprise Archie and Veronica had come together – as friends.

 

Betty and Jughead didn’t push it. But it was definitely awkward to have Archie around them this way.

 

The after party was at Cheryl’s, so after getting drunk, the young couple found a free room to pass out in.

 

Graduation was pretty similar, but their parents were much more involved. They were all proud of themselves and ready for the next chapter of their lives. FP was especially proud, since Jughead was the first Jones to go to college.

 

The next big event was when they left together for New York City. Their parents saw them off at the bus station, Alice unable to stop her tears.

 

“They have each other,” FP comforted, and she nodded.

 

Betty and Jughead waved at their parents, the bus roaring to life and pushing ahead. He squeezed her hand and she smiled brightly at him. He was happy they got to do this together.

 

Jughead had figured out all his scholarships and loans, choosing one of the smaller private schools, which appreciated his athletics achievements and wanted him as an addition to their team.

 

Betty had chosen a bigger university, one of her first choices, close enough to Jughead’s school and the small tenth floor walk up they were renting out. They were too excited the first night to do anything productive, so they explored the bright lights of the city, holding hands and kissing every few minutes.

 

They were exactly where they wanted to be. They face timed with their parents, giving them some peace of mind at finally arriving. Betty would have to stay in contact with her mother every day, but she didn’t mind.

 

///

 

Living together throughout college had only brought them closer. They were content just sitting on their bed, both working on their own laptops. Life was amazing. They’d made new friends, and Veronica was close too – the three of them spending lots of time together.

 

She was Jughead’s new stepsister after all; FP and Hermione tying the knock during one of the summers that the kids were home. It had just been Jughead and Veronica with them at the courthouse – a family dinner following the ceremony.

 

Jughead got a job right out of college, and Betty continued her schooling, working towards a teaching degree. They saved all the money they could, and when Jughead got his first book published they were able to look into putting a down payment on a house.

 

Still in their shitty little apartment, lying naked in bed after making love, Betty watched Jughead, wondering if now was the right time to ask. She’d be okay with whatever answer he gave, so she had no reason to be worried.

 

“Juggie?”

 

He hummed his response.

 

“Do you want to stay in the city?” She asked. She’d finished all her schooling, and had been looking into finding a full time teaching position – put something had been holding her back from accepting the few positions she’d been offered.

 

He frowned, “I don’t know… Why? What are you thinking?” He’d always wanted to go away for college, establish his life away from Riverdale and the Serpents, but he didn’t think it would be the worst idea to go back, now that he’d accomplished that.

 

“I think I might want to move back home – buy a place close to our family… be close to our parents when we decide to have kids,” she said, “But only if you want that too.”

 

His smile was as handsome as ever, illuminated by the light of the city below them.

 

“I can write from anywhere, and there’s plenty of schools around home that I’m sure would love to have you,” he agreed, making her heart flutter. “Also… I think our parents will be very excited by these future kids you’re taking about,” he winked.

 

He loved the soft way she laughed when he moved on top of her again, eager to practice his baby making skills with her.

 

He’d meant to do it in a nice restaurant somewhere, after taking her to _Wicked_ again (her favorite show), but lost in their passion for one another, he asked her to marry him right then.

 

She smiled happily, cupping his face as he kissed her strongly.

 

“Yes, Juggie, of course,” she breathed, rolling him over and taking control.

 

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, “Don’t you want your ring?” he teased, groaning when she slid down on him again.

 

“Soon,” she breathed, hands gripping his hair as they brought each other back over the edge again.

 

While she was laying on her back, catching her breath, he was able to grab the box from the coat pocket he’d been hiding it in, watching the way she burst into a happy laugh, “Oh my god, Juggie, it’s so beautiful,”

 

“Like you,” he responded, sounding corny and not caring one bit. He knew his Serpent family would tease him about being some fancy New York City writer, but he didn’t care. It would all be out of love anyway.

 

He had a life he never thought he’d have. A blooming career and someone he loved, that loved and supported him right back. He couldn’t think of a better place to settle down and raise children than the exact place they’d grown up too.

 

Betty and Veronica planned a small wedding at a rooftop restaurant. It was just their family and a few close friends, the only one missing was Sweet Pea (who was not in the country). Jughead was looking forward to the day he got to see him again. It had been awhile.

 

That summer they were moving into their new home – a house big enough for a growing family – right on the boarder of the north and south sides of town. With his dad and Hal the house was renovated in no time. Hermione and Alice helped with decorating, and bringing over ample food. His two new moms made him feel extremely lucky. Maybe all those years he didn’t have a mum were being made up for now.

 

///

 

As predicted by her husband, Betty was offered a full time position at Riverdale High. She loved being a teacher, she felt like she had been born to do it.

 

Everything was great – she had a loving husband, supportive friends and family, a great job, a beautiful home. But one thing was missing.

 

_Children._

 

They’d been trying for a while – almost a year – and she’d started to feel like something was wrong with her. Each passing month that her period arrived on time had her feeling like more and more of a failure.

 

Jughead worried about her. He could tell this was getting to her. Having sex had become a chore, all of Betty’s concentration on them being in some weird position she’d read about in a book or on a blog. She’d been obsessing, her decreasing weight and tired eyes a clear indication.

 

Exceeding a year’s time without any luck, they made an appointment and, after some tests, were unfortunately given bad news. It wasn’t impossible; perhaps with medical advanced they’d have some luck.

 

After the initialed news, Jughead drove the two to their spot, overlooking Greendale and the river, hoping the calm and memories would help them both process the news they’d gotten.

 

It helped, but only for a short while, the tears Betty had been holding back finally erupting. He held her tight, his heart aching because she was in such pain.

 

“It’s okay, blondie,” he hushed, softly stroking her hair.

 

“How’s it okay when I can’t give my husband babies?” she sobbed, hitting on his chest suddenly and pushing him away.

 

He shook his head and frowned, staying strong as he pulled her back in, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, baby…” he told her. Even though he wanted kids with her, it was in no way a deal breaker for him. As long as he had her, he had _everything_.

 

“I’m sorry,” she cried harder, holding onto his shirt.

 

“It’s not your fault. This is our heartache, together. I’m here, baby. Always. You’ll never be alone.”

 

A few nights later, while Betty was spending time with her mother, he was able to get to the Wyrm, to spend some time with Sweet Pea and whoever else was there. As always the Serpents were there for him. He was overwhelmed with how completely they’d supported him over the years – of being away. He was welcomed back with open arms, and he knew he was lucky to have so many people who cared about him and his wife. 

 

He and Sweet Pea talked about their recent struggles, and as the beer bottles stacked up, conversation moved onto other friends – Cheryl and Toni’s adventures, what Veronica was up to and how Sweet Pea hadn’t seen her in all these years, the two of them never in the same place at the same time. Sweet Pea had hardly been home during his years away, but now he was back for good.

 

///

 

Betty was exhausted from the countless doctor’s visits and experimentation on her body. She felt badly for Jughead too – he was her rock through it all – staying strong for them both.

 

It was finally time to say enough, and move onto happier ventures. So her body couldn’t produce children – well, the love she shared with Jughead could. Together they decided to become foster parents.

 

Her name was Olivia, a skinny little five year old with wild curly black hair. When her big green eyes looked up at Betty and Jughead from her feet, they were in love. She was beautiful, and instantly became the person they poured all their adoration into.

 

With each of her little hands in one of theirs, they lead her into the house – her new home.

 

Jughead watched Betty with her, so natural and happy – a little nervous too, probably worried that Olivia was feeling overwhelmed by the newness of them.

 

“And this is your new room, sweetheart.” She told her, smiling sweetly as she opened the door, the space was filled with sunshine.

 

Olivia stepped into the center, looking around. There were hints of pink and purple, light and bright – toys all over the room, a closet full of cute clothes.

 

“We can go shopping to get you anything I missed, and school supplies.” Betty told her. She’d been busy obsessing over everything being perfect in preparation for Olivia’s arrival. Now they were actually doing it, and they both felt so ready.

 

Jughead leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the wonderful view of his family, the little girl coming to hug around Betty’s waist lovingly.

 

Betty’s eyes met with Jughead’s with complete joy, tears welling in her eyes. It was like the whole house was floating, and perfectly warm.

 

“Jug and I are right across the hall,” Betty told her after kneeling down to hug the girl tightly. “Just knock and come in if you need anything, or even if you’re a little scared to be in a new house.” She explained.

 

It didn’t take long for the three of them to become inseparable. Jughead worked from home, so he and Olivia had plenty of time to get to know each other. He read her all his favorite childhood books.

 

One night, as he finished a new one and closed the book, moving over her bed to tuck her in, she admitted she loved when he read to her.

 

He kissed her forehead gently, “I love reading to you, kid,”

 

His heart was so full. He had no idea someone so little could have such a huge impact on him.

 

Hermione and Alice spoiled the girl with gifts – but it was thanks to these gifts that Betty and Jughead figured out she had a real artistic streak. They encouraged her to develop this - between school and both of her very talented foster parents, Olivia was learning all sorts of things.

 

Having no doubt that this was perfect; Betty and Jughead asked Olivia if they could adopt her. She wouldn’t stop hugging them that whole week, taking easily to calling them ‘mummy’ and ‘daddy’.

 

///

 

Jughead and Betty had always had a healthy sex life, but now that they were no longer trying to get pregnant, and blissfully happy to have such a lovely daughter, sex had gone back to being fun again.

 

They had to remember to lock their door now, but other than that is was just as spontaneous as ever. Thankfully Olivia had four very enthusiastic grandparents that were constantly hosting fun sleepovers for her as well, so they had plenty of time to ravage each other.

 

Watching Jughead with their daughter was without a doubt Betty’s favorite thing. He helped the little girl pick out her outfit for the day, and then did her hair in intricate braids – learning how to do her hair by watching YouTube videos. He amazed her every day.

 

Grandma Alice picked her up shortly after she was ready, and Betty jumped his bones, moaning, “I love how good you are with her,” as he took her against the hallway wall.

 

Not even a year after adopting Olivia, Betty sat shocked in her doctor’s office, the news of her pregnancy taking her completely off guard.

 

“But…” she frowned, “I thought…”

 

The doctor smiled at her reassuringly, “Sometimes when couples stop trying it just happens… I’ve seen it before.”

 

“Is there…” she swallowed, suddenly terrified, “is there a chance I’ll loose it? Because of my problems?”

 

“There’s always a chance, and we’ll definitely keep a close eye on things, but right now you’re both perfectly healthy,” the doctor affirmed.

 

At home she wasn’t sure how to tell Jughead. She was worried about how and if this would affect Olivia. She was their daughter, she was their heart, and Betty didn’t want her to think this new child growing inside her meant that she would no longer be all those things for them.

 

After tucking their daughter in for the night, Betty took the ultrasound picture out of her purse and handed it to Jughead, caught off guard as he was changing for bed.

 

It felt like all the air had left his lungs when he realized what Betty had given him, “Are we…?” it’s all he was able to say, before she was nodding her head yes and crying happy tears.

 

He pulled her in happily, holding on tight and kissing the top of her head, “I love you so much,” he told her, lips pressing to hers, “I love our daughter so much,”

 

She gave a small laugh, watching as he dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach, holding her waist gently, “I love this new little bean,”

 

“We love you too,” she told him, her fingers in his thick, messy hair, massaging as he continued his kisses.

 

They were both afraid to tell Olivia, but when Betty had finally started showing and she was more confident that this was real (she wouldn’t lose the baby), they couldn’t hold it off any longer.

 

“Sweetheart, we love you so much, you know that, right?” Betty asked.

 

The sadness that washed through Olivia’s lovely eyes made Betty panic, “Are you sending me back?”

 

“What?” Betty breathed, it broke her heart that even after all this time, and legally making her their daughter, she still had that fear.

 

“You’re never going back,” Jughead told her strongly. “You’re our everything, my love. You’re with us for good… Sorry, kid,”

 

His words seemed to calm her, and she just smiled widely at them.

 

“What your mum is trying to tell you is that… Well, we were wondering how you’d feel about having a little brother or sister?”

 

Her eyes widened with realization, “Really?” she asked excitedly.

 

Betty smiled, placing her hand over her slightly swelled stomach, and reaching her other hand to Olivia’s.

 

Olivia moved into her lap, the three of them all placing a hand onto Betty’s belly, “You’re going to be this little one’s favorite person, you know that?” Jughead smiled, moving in to kiss her cheek.

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course, you’ll be the cool big sister that gets to teach it everything.”

 

Olivia looked down at Betty’s stomach, thinking about it for a second before exclaiming, “I can’t wait!”

 

And so, as Betty’s belly grew over the next few months, so did Olivia’s excitement. She helped her dad build all the furniture, and helped her mum with the decorations. She and her grandmothers bought more toys and clothes than any infant needed, but it was their way of channeling their excitement.

 

///

 

Keenan Oliver Jones was born without complications and in perfect health, Betty asleep peacefully in the hospital bed as Jughead held both his kids safely in his arms.

 

Olivia was gently stroking Keenan’s dark hair, the baby boy cooing contently at his sister’s touch. “See how much he loves you?” Jughead whispered.

 

She just smiled at him, and he kissed the side of her head.

 

They hadn’t noticed that she’d opened her eyes yet, so Betty took a few moments to watch her family, cuddle together and in love – the most perfect sight she’d ever seen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out, I do not know exactly how fostering kids works, or adoption, or about fertility issues, so please just take it for what it is - hopefully uncomplicated fiction. The getting pregnant after being told they couldn't, and trying to conceive without luck... then getting pregnant unexpectedly, well that's happened to a number of my friends, so that was inspired.


	35. Cheryl and Toni

As Cheryl stood in her father’s study, getting a tongue lashing from her parents, she almost didn’t care. Seeing the look on Toni’s face as she sung up on that stage was everything, and getting to take Toni to prom was even more.

 

She just stood there and took it; the threat of being disowned. At this point in her life it wasn’t the worst idea. Her parents had never been loving or supportive. Maybe being without them would be good for her sanity.

 

“I hear you both, clearly, but I won’t be bullied into being someone else anymore,” she said strongly.

 

Her mother looked at her with an annoyed expression, “You’ve never done anything you don’t want to, Cheryl. You’ve disobeyed us at every turn. Don’t pretend like you’ve been the perfect child.”

 

“You never gave me the chance to be one, mother. Maybe if you actually supported who I was I would have gotten the chance to make you proud.” But her whole life she’d been trying to be who they expected her to be. She realized she had no idea who _she_ wanted to be.

 

“Well then, after graduation you’re moving out. Let’s see how long it takes until you realize life’s a lot harder without all your credit cards.”

 

It made her sad, not to have the parents every child deserved to have, so that night, she packed as much as she could and drove to Toni’s.

 

She and Poppy welcomed her into their home. The space was small but their love was enough. She promised she’d only stay until she figured something else out, but Poppy insisted she could stay as long as she wanted.

 

///

 

Prom was lovely – all the people she loved most were there with them, with the exception of Sweet Pea, who’d secretly become one of her favorites. He was such a good friend to Toni, and for that reason alone he was important to her too.

 

Her parents were away, so even though she was no longer living there, she threw an after party. She couldn’t get into trouble anyway. What were they going to do? Kick her out. She’d beaten them to that already.

 

Graduation was bitter sweet. Jughead, Betty, and Veronica were leaving for college. And Toni broke the news of the photography program she’d been accepted into in Washington State.

 

“I don’t want to leave you,” Toni said softly, tucking Cheryl’s hair behind her ear.

 

“You’re not.” Cheryl assured.

 

While she was afraid to be without Toni, she couldn’t hold her back from this opportunity.

 

It was only six months anyway.

 

The two were inseparable over the summer, besides for Cheryl’s work at the garage. FP had hired her to keep track of paperwork in the office after Toni had mentioned she was looking for something. She had to support herself now.

 

The night before Toni left, they’d also worked out a deal for Cheryl to have one of the rooms above The Wyrm on a long-term basis, while she attended classes at the community college. She wasn’t sure what exactly she wanted to do with her life, so this would be a good time for her to figure it out.

 

That night, while Cheryl laid on her back and enjoyed all the things Toni was doing to her body, she smiled, feeling like everything was going to be okay now. She had a place to stay and she had some short of a plan. But most importantly, she had Toni.

 

Toni’s lips moved up her chest and into her neck, whispering, “I love you,”

 

Cheryl pushed Toni off and took over, pinning both her hands down and looking into Toni’s dark lust filled eyes, “I love you too, Toni, more than anything,”

 

They enjoyed their last night together, cuddling the whole night and refusing to fall asleep.

 

Cheryl drove Toni to the airport in the morning, the two holding on tightly until she had to leave. Cheryl watched until she was gone, her heart aching with a hollow feeling she’d never experienced before. She kept telling herself this was good, this was what Toni wanted.

 

And so began her own adventure – the adventure of discovering who she was. She worked, went to class, studied, hung out with Poppy a bit, and also Sweet Pea before he left for training. She even made some new friends at the community college, which amazingly looked up to her for doing it all on her own. It was cool to them that she lived in a biker bar.

 

She and Toni face timed every day, filling each other in on every mundane detail of the day.

 

Even though Toni missed Cheryl, she decided to make the most of this time. She was learning more than she ever imagined, and it was incredible to be in this amazing new place. She’d only ever known Riverdale. She knew now that this was what she wanted – to travel some more – see more of this country, and maybe even the world – hopefully with Cheryl.

 

She made new friends and so many connections. She couldn’t believe _this_ was her life.

 

As the time approached for her to go home, her course wrapping up, she was offered something she never would have thought – a job on the camera and lighting crew for a new television show that had been picked up for two seasons - in California.

 

She didn’t want to say no, but she also ached to see Cheryl again. It was a decision that had her eating herself up for days; until her Poppy told her she just needed to talk to Cheryl.

 

She hiked a little, to clear her mind, and found a beautiful spot, overlooking a national park, before finally calling Cheryl.

 

Her beautiful face showed up on screen, Toni’s heart contracting in pain. “Hi, Cher,” she tried to say normally. She missed her so much, and felt a little guilty that she’d left Cheryl behind. That guilt was only intensifying with the knowledge that she was going to accept the job offer. How could she not?

 

“Hi, baby!” Cheryl seemed to be in a good mood.

 

It made Toni smile, “You have a good day?” She was amazed at Cheryl, for going through all she went through, for working so hard to be independent now, and for doing it all with a smile on her face.

 

“Yes, I’m just happy it’s over. I had two tests, and then I screwed something up at work.” She pulled a face, making Toni laugh softly, “FP was pissed, but I think I fixed it all.” She said, the two continuing to catch up as they always did.

 

By the time Cheryl was back in her room at The Wyrm, Toni had worked up the courage to tell her.

 

“That’s amazing!” Cheryl surprised her by saying.

 

“It is?”

 

“Of course. You’re not even nineteen and already starting your career. You can’t pass this up, babe. I know it sucks we won’t be together for longer than we thought, but… maybe when I’m done with school here, I can come be with you… If you want?”

 

Cheryl’s heart was breaking, but she wouldn’t show it. She was sad to be alone longer than first expected, but she was happy for Toni – she deserved this. Cheryl would never hold her back.

 

“I can’t wait.” Toni simply said, feeling a bit better now that Cheryl knew.

 

///

 

 

Toni had surprised Cheryl by coming home for her graduation. She hadn’t been home in so long, what with money being such an issue, but now that she was making good money (for her age at least), she could afford a trip. She’d been working none stop anyway – not only on the show, but other projects too.

 

Toni and Poppy cheered loudly as Cheryl walked across the stage and received her diploma. She was so happy. It may be community college, but it was something she did on her own. She felt so much more confident in herself now. She knew what she wanted to do, and she’d applied to a few four-year colleges close to where Toni was working.

 

That night, after a celebratory dinner with Poppy, the two girls spent a couple of hours naked and sweaty in Cheryl’s bedroom at The Wyrm. Phone sex was nowhere near as good as the real thing.

 

It was amazing, like getting to discover each other all over again.

 

“I have to tell you something,” Cheryl smiled into the darkness.

 

Toni had to tell her something too, but she didn’t want to make this trip about anything other than Cheryl’s graduation.

 

“I decided I want to go for a social work degree… And I was accepted into the university we were looking at… I can move in with you over the summer before the semester starts.”

 

Toni didn’t want to ruin their reunion with bad news, so she just kissed her, whispering, “I’m so proud of you,” before descending her body again and making Cheryl squirm in pleasure.

 

///

 

A month later, Cheryl moved in with Toni. This was it, they were _finally_ together, and she couldn’t be happier.

 

Cheryl took some time off, using it to relax a little after the few years of constant school and work. Toni even got her a guest pass onto the lot, so she could see all the back scene action while Toni worked. It was exciting and fun – so different to Riverdale.

 

Having Cheryl with her made Toni so happy. It was all better with her, this success, getting to share all the things she’d learned about the area, and introducing her to new people – who were all so happy to finally meet her. She’d talked their ears off about her girlfriend back home.

 

But as time went on, she couldn’t really hold off her news any longer, so she made Cheryl dinner, one of her favorites, and blurted it out.

 

“I got offered a job, on a movie, in Canada. I leave as soon as we wrap up this season.”

 

Thankfully Cheryl wasn’t in the middle of swallowing her food. She was shocked for a second, but forced a smile onto her face quickly. It wasn’t a fake smile; she was proud of Toni, but she was also sad – now that she was finally here, Toni would be leaving.

 

Toni wasn’t expecting Cheryl to take it so well.

 

“I’m sorry,” she offered.

 

“For what? Being so amazing that everyone wants you?” Cheryl teased, “It’s okay, baby, I’ll be here when you get back.”

 

“I won’t be too long – three months tops.”

 

It wasn’t as fun without Toni, but Cheryl made the most of it. She made it a priority to meet some new people and keep herself busy with school while Toni was away.

 

It sucked that they’d spent more time away from each other than they had together, but she knew that at some time, probably when she finished school, things would settle down a bit.

 

Thankfully, upon Toni’s return to California, the current show she’d been working on resumed for the amount of time it took Cheryl to complete her bachelors.

 

Cheryl worked here and there, but didn’t accept a full time position until they both knew where Toni’s career would take them next. They didn’t want to be apart again if they didn’t have to.

 

It actually ended up being Sri Lanka for a month – Toni was offered a photography assignment. She hadn’t set out to end up in entertainment, so it was nice to chill out with Cheryl and take some actual photos. Plus, it was nice to get paid for it.

 

Toni felt like Cheryl deserved this, some time to relax and explore – she wanted to do a lot more of this together – maybe a real vacation next time, instead of a working one.

 

///

 

The adventure continued. Toni found some permanent work on a sitcom in LA, and Cheryl could finally start her own career. It was hard work, but it was worth it. She worked with kids a lot, and single mothers.

 

Sometimes it took a toll, but it really made her appreciate all she had – someone she was madly in love with, and a nice apartment to keep them warm and safe at night. She wanted this always – Toni.

 

Without any doubt, she went and looked at engagement rings. It took her weeks to find the perfect one, and probably a little bit of her nerves holding her back. The two hadn’t talked about getting married, so she wasn’t sure if this was even something Toni wanted.

 

Now she just had to figure out how to ask her.

 

While on break between his tours, Sweet Pea decided to visit them in Los Angeles rather than going home to Riverdale. They were happy to have him, catching up on the years they hadn’t seen each other.

 

One night, after work, Toni met Sweet Pea at a bar. He’d spent the day exploring while the girls worked. Cheryl had called and told them she’d be a little later than expected, and for them to go ahead and order food.

 

“Cheryl’s pretty great, huh?” Sweet Pea asked Toni, his dark eyes giving her a knowing stare as he downed his beer because a fresh one had been placed on their table. Their pretty waitress was definitely into him, and checking on them way more than needed.

 

“She really is. I don’t know anyone else that would deal with all my work shit as gracefully as she does.”

 

“So… are you going to ask her to marry you? Prove to her that this is it for you?”

 

She wondered when Sweet Pea had gotten so wise. “Of course she’d it for me.” She defended.

 

He shrugged, “Well, when are you going to make it official?”

 

They hadn’t discussed marriage, but she did want it. Cheryl was her family. And she did want to prove to her that no matter what; they were together for good now. Any decision they made from this point was going to be together.

 

Toni punched Sweet Pea in the shoulder and winced in pain, “What are you made of, man? Steel?” she asked, shaking her hand out.

 

He flexed and winked at her. She was really proud of him, what he was doing was brave and it was agreeing with him. He had a purpose now.

 

“Hey,” Cheryl greeted as she approached their high top, kissing Sweet Pea’s cheek hello before sitting and kissing her girlfriend, “Sorry I’m late. What are you guys talking about?”

 

“I don’t know, what are we talking about, Toni?” Sweet Pea teased.

 

“Nothing,” she said through gritted teeth, quickly offering a smile.

 

Cheryl shook her head at them as she settled in. Their waitress came over and took Cheryl’s order, placing a hand on Sweet Pea’s arm as she asked if he was still okay with his beer.

 

“Well, someone’s got a crush,” Cheryl teased.

 

She saw the way Sweet Pea checked out the girl as she went back to the bar.

 

“I guess our Sweet Pea has one too,”

 

Sweet Pea raised his eyebrows at the two of them and excused himself as he followed the girl.

 

The two watched as he talked to her, leaning against the bar with all the confidence in the world, his handsome smile not one any girl could resist. He deserved to get laid while he was here.

 

“So, how was work, baby?”

 

By the time they filled each other in on their days, Sweet Pea was back. They looked at him in question, “We’re her last table, so I’m gonna head back to her place when we’re done,”

 

Toni pulled a disgusted face, but was only teasing.

 

That night, while they slept in their apartment alone, Toni watched Cheryl, so peaceful and content, she wondered how she’d do it – how she’d ask the love of her life to be hers forever.

 

When Sweet Pea left again, off to a country he couldn’t tell them about, she decided to keep it nice and simple.

 

At home she dimmed the lights and drew Cheryl a bath, using her favorite scent, and small candles to make it extra special.

 

Cheryl smiled at the view, pulling Toni in close by the waist, “Trying to get me naked?”

 

“Always,” she purred back, staying confident even though she was almost on the verge of backing out.

 

She watched Cheryl’s perfect, but probably tired, body as she sunk into the water and moaned contently.

 

“You better get undressed and in here before I pull you in,” Cheryl warned.

 

She watched as Cheryl closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of the water relaxing her body, “I’ll be right back,”

 

She went and pulled the ring out of the back on her bra and pantie drawer, biting her lip and taking a deep breath.

 

When she entered the bathroom again and kneeled down beside the bath, she opened up the small box, asking Cheryl to open her eyes.

 

The soft gasp came as soon as she realized what was going on, and the smile across Cheryl’s face gave her the confidence she needed to ask her.

 

Cheryl shook her head, “No…”

 

“No?” Toni asked, her heart sinking.

 

“I want going to ask you. I bought a ring and everything. You beat me to it.”

 

Toni laughed, slipping the delicate ring onto Cheryl’s finger, “Too bad,” she whispered, moving in to capture Cheryl’s lips with hers.

 

She moaned when Cheryl pulled her in, clothes and all, the two not caring as they worked quickly to get her naked too.

 

They tied the knot with Poppy and just a few friends in attendance, deciding on Europe for an extended honeymoon while Toni was on break.

 

///

 

“Why…” Cheryl groaned, unable to see her feet as she climbed down the small trailer steps, “Did we decide that _I_ was going to carry this giant?”

 

Toni laughed and quickly ran over to help her pregnant wife down and into one of the folding chair they had set up.

 

Toni wasn’t stupid enough to remind Cheryl that she’d been the one to offer. She’d made that mistake last time Cheryl complained and it resulted in a huge fight, Cheryl crying hysterically, her emotions out of control.

 

Cheryl was the cutest pregnant woman in the world, angry half the time at her changing body, but also so completely overjoyed. She talked to their growing child, played it music, and read it stories. She did the whole nursery with a beautiful forest theme, researching all the safest products and only purchasing those. She’d be an amazing mother.

 

“I promise I’ll carry the next one, baby,” Toni smiled, giving her lips a kiss and rubbing her belly once more before continuing to set the small table for their lunch. They were visiting Poppy one more time while Cheryl could still travel.

 

Poppy laughed from his place at the grill, “Dear god, when that day comes, we all better be ready. Her mother was a monster when she was pregnant with her.”

 

Cheryl smiled at him; happy they were getting another story about Toni’s late mum.

 

She rubbed her stomach to sooth the kicking baby and hoped the little one was listening to her great grandfather. It made her sad that their child would grow up without grandparents. She hadn’t talked to her parents in years – they probably didn’t even know she was married or pregnant.

 

She wasn’t sure her parents deserved a second chance, but she did want to give them one – for the baby’s sake.

 

Toni didn’t like the idea, but she supported Cheryl, so she told her to do what she wanted. She’d be here no matter what.

 

Cheryl could tell her mother was shocked, probably never expecting Cheryl to come back, especially not pregnant, but she moved aside anyway and let Cheryl in. The house was the same, like she remembered it, but also a lifetime away. She’d grown so much since she’d moved away.

 

“So, someone knocked you up and you need a place to stay?”

 

She frowned at her mother, disappointed. She held up her left hand, “My _wife_ knocked me up… well, technically the doctor did, with the donors sperm. And I don’t need a place to stay, mother… I came to see you… To see if maybe you want to be a part of your grandchild’s life.”

 

Toni had stayed behind, after Cheryl told her she wanted to it alone. She was pacing her grandfather’s trailer, burning a hole in the carpet. Poppy didn’t say anything, just glanced at her every once in awhile from whatever he was reading on his iPad.

 

When Cheryl returned, Toni looked to her for answers. The tears that began running down Cheryl’s cheeks were answer enough.

 

///

 

When Thomas Topaz-Blossom was born, named after Poppy, Cheryl couldn’t take her eyes off him. He was so small in her arms, much smaller than he felt in her stomach, and she was so completely in love.

 

Toni was fussing, making sure everything was perfect and the two of them were comfortable, “We’re fine, mama, come sit with us,” Cheryl told her gently.

 

Toni finally stopped and looked at the two, cuddled up in the hospital bed. She couldn’t believe how strong and brave her wife was – giving birth to their healthy and beautiful son.

 

She came to sit with Cheryl, wrapping one arm up behind Cheryl and the other under their child, held up by both his mothers.

 

“I love you so much,” she whispered, kissing his soft cheek and then Cheryl’s lips, “You too, baby,”

 

Cheryl smiled, more content than she’d ever been.

 

Poppy appeared at their door with a big brown teddy bear, “Look who’s here, Thomas,” Cheryl smiled, Toni getting up off the bed to greet her grandfather with a hug. He’d come to the hospital straight from the airport.

 

“I brought someone with me,” he told them, stepping aside so Penelope could enter the room first, a giant bouquet of flower in her hand.

 

She was the last person Cheryl expected to see, thinking that after the last time they talked she’d never see her again. It was more civil than she expected, but her mother had told her that they just couldn’t accept her lifestyle – they couldn’t forgive her for choosing a girl over her family and the family business. Because of her their father had to train a distant cousin to take over.

 

“Your father’s coming tomorrow, he couldn’t get away from work.” She explained, her eyes landing on the baby boy in awe.

 

Cheryl saw it then, the love in her mother’s eyes she’d never seen before. Maybe it was because she was too tired to fight, or maybe it was because she was a mother now, but she was determined to let her son and parents have their own relationship. She wouldn’t let them screw him up like they had her though. He was too precious for that.

 

As Poppy and Toni stayed in their embrace, Penelope came in closer, putting the flowers down and stroking Cheryl’s hair back gently.

 

“Oh, Cheryl, he’s incredible,” she whispered.

 

Cheryl handed him over, “Meet grandma, Thomas,” she told him, watching as her mother stared at him – in love.

 

When their eyes connected again, her mother mouthed an ‘I’m sorry,’ and Cheryl just smiled, deciding to forgive, but not forget.

 

 

 

 


	36. Veronica and Sweet Pea

Veronica and Sweet Pea’s story took longer to reach a happily ever after.

 

They were both too stubborn to speak first, to break the silence, and as Veronica stood in front of her full-length mirror, in the stunning dress it had taken her over a month to pick out, she prayed he’d come.

 

She knew he wouldn’t. She’d rejected his declaration of love. She couldn’t even think about how broken he looked after she told him she couldn’t do it – she couldn’t be with him. He offered to be her everything, to take care of her, and she said no.

 

So why would he come after all that?

 

He didn’t come.

 

But Archie did – a truce between the two for the sake of prom. There was no way she was going without a date. He brought a horrible yellow corsage that clashed with her maroon dress, but it was better than nothing.

 

It was a short twenty minutes later that Sweet Pea finally showed up, his stupid tie taking too long to figure out, and his nerves too on edge – knowing there was a very real possibility Veronica would turn him away again. What made him think she would feel any differently now? Nothing had changed.

 

When Hermione opened the door and her face fell in pity, he knew he was too late. Her soft, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, she left with Archie already,” giving him all the confirmation he needed. He should have known better.

 

He nodded stiffly and thrust the corsage into her hands. It was specially made with Veronica in mind – deep purples and maroons – something that would go with the dark color Sweet Pea was sure she was going to wear.

 

He drove back to his trailer and changed out of the stupid suit, deciding he needed to get out of here – this damn town. He drove until he couldn’t drive anymore, finding a random bar and fucking a random girl in the filthy bathrooms.

 

He felt like shit afterwards.

 

Still suborn with pride, Sweet Pea and Veronica didn’t talk again, and halfway through summer Veronica moved back to the city.

 

///

 

She had a lot of fun in college, partying, experimenting with drugs, and making friends with fake people – trying to forget Riverdale and all the mistakes she made there. Even she could admit college wasn’t her finest hour. It was like she was rebelling against everything – her mother and father, everything she thought she wanted to be.

 

It was a year out of college that the guy she’d been sleeping with knocked her up – and she understood when he said he wasn’t ready or interested in any of what was to come. But she was determined to do it alone.

 

So she worked as much as she could during the pregnancy, refusing Betty and Jughead’s offer to move into their little apartment once her daughter Calla was born – she wasn’t going to invade on their bliss. They already babysat for free and helped more than she deserved. Jughead was a great stepbrother, and Betty an amazing soon to be stepsister-in-law.

 

It was harder than she thought it would be – not just with bills – but the stress of being a young, single mother. Calla cried so much, Veronica crying right along with her, her heart breaking because she felt like a horrible mother that couldn’t comfort her child. She was constantly tired and worn down, feeling like she had no idea what she was doing.

 

Her father had finally gotten out of prison, but was in no state to help her, trying to build up his own life again. He promised her that as soon as he was on his feet he’d help her – they’d move into a NYC penthouse again and everything would be like it was when she was younger. She knew it was a dream that would never come true again.

 

And honestly, she didn’t need it to. She’d surrounded herself with pretty things and fake people her whole life, and where had that gotten her?

 

It was time to be smart and realistic. It was time for her to be someone she liked.

 

Her mother begged her to come back to Riverdale – there was plenty of room for her and Calla in the penthouse, and she’d have the help of her family. Betty and Jughead had moved, so she was alone now – in a city that once felt like home, a long time ago, but now just left her drained and lonely at the end of every day.

 

Hermione visited and helped as much as she could, but it would all be so much easier if Veronica would just give in and move back home.

 

///

 

Veronica’s pride kept her in the city for three years before she gave in and moved back home, defeated and feeling like she’d failed. She couldn’t provide for her daughter, and her daughter didn’t even get to have the most precious thing Veronica had – a father that adored and provided for her. What was she going to tell Calla when she began asking about where her father was? Or, _who_ he was.

 

She felt like she was intruding on her mum and FP’s space – the two were still such teenagers in love.

 

It was nice being around family though. FP adored Calla, proudly calling her his granddaughter, and she’d even heard him refer to Veronica as his daughter a few times as well, when he thought she wasn’t around. She’d been too hard on him over the years, but now she finally saw how happy he really did make her mum.

 

FP offered Veronica a job her first week back – they needed someone to take care of all the paperwork at the garage – they had been looking for someone new for a while. She needed the money, and it really was generous of him to offer, so she graciously accepted his offer.

 

The only problem was that she knew Sweet Pea worked there – she’d heard FP mention it in passing one night. So she decided to go to the trailer park before her first day, so it wouldn’t be awkward. Jughead told her he was still in his old place. She could find him there, and if not, then he’d probably be at The Wyrm.

 

Much like all those years ago, she found him sitting on his trailer steps, a mug in his hands, enjoying the morning sun.

 

Her heart beat out of her chest she was so nervous – he was as handsome as ever, many new tattoos adoring his naked chest and arms, the addition of army tags hanging from his neck.

 

She stopped for a second when he noticed her, slowly taking the last dozen or so steps it took to reach him.

 

“Hey, Sweet Pea,”

 

He knew she was back in town – Hermione had been anxiously awaiting her daughter’s return. But he didn’t expect to see her here, _now_.

 

“Hey,”

 

She was as lovely as ever, maybe even more so. Her hair was longer and cut differently, more softly, bangs falling just above her eyes and much more relaxed attire.

 

Tight jeans clung to those legs he’d never forget, heels replaced with flats, and a simple beige sweater thrown over a gray tight fitting t-shirt. She gave him a smile, that was more sad than anything else, and his heart ached, remembering the way she’d crashed it between her manicured fingers.

 

After she’d left without so much as a goodbye, he had no idea what to do with himself – the majority of his friends moved away or went to school, and he was still working the same old jobs he had in high school.

 

So when the army was recruiting and Toni’s grandfather and his now new uncle Kyle spoke with such pride about the time they’d served, he thought why not? He didn’t have anything else going for himself.

 

It ended up being good for him, keeping his mind occupied as he made life long friends and felt like he was making a difference – like what he was doing something that actually mattered.

 

When his service was over and he returned home, all his jobs were waiting for him – now full time and with more responsibilities. He’d recently bought a house, spending every free moment fixing it up. It was the best therapy he’d ever had. Maybe by the time he was finished with it, he’d meet someone to start a family with – although, he wasn’t holding his breath.

 

He stood to embrace her, hugging and holding onto one another for a long time – both surprised by the ease of it. Even though he’d spent years trying to forget her, he never could. And despite her being here now, holding onto him for dear life, he wasn’t going to fall for it again. His heart couldn’t take it again.

 

He invited her in and pulled a t-shirt on, pouring her a cup of coffee before they leaned on opposite sides of the kitchen counter, filling each other in on the years they’d missed.

 

She was really impressed, but also slightly saddened, by his changes. He was much more serious and reserved, not flirting or making any jokes. He’d grown up and didn’t seem interested in her anymore. She couldn’t blame him – she’d always come with a lot of baggage, now even more so.

 

When she showed him the dozens of pictures of her little daughter on her phone he found himself jealous that she wasn’t his – this perfect little version of Veronica. He looked at her with even more awe then he used to, he could only imagine how strong she had to be doing all that alone. Becoming a mother had softened her up a bit; she was calm and collected.

 

///

 

All in all, Veronica was happy, her reunion with Sweet Pea went better than she expected. And as a result seeing him every day as she trained in her new position wasn’t weird. He was friendly with her, but not overly so. He didn’t go out of his way to go into the office and see her, even thought she hoped he would.

 

When Hermione brought Calla over on her second week, her and Sweet Pea were instant best friends. Calla was so comfortable around him, like he’d been there her entire life and insisted he play with her in the playground. He’d always been great with kids.

 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her daughter suggestively. Veronica rolled her eyes and told her not to start. Sweet Pea obviously wasn’t interested in her anymore. And she wasn’t in a place where she should date anyone anyway.

 

Despite all that, one night, about a month later, she pushed through all her doubts and asked him out. She had been working late, surprised to see Sweet Pea still in the garage, working on his own bike, when she was locking up to leave.

 

“Oh, hey, I didn’t know you were still here,” she smiled, clutching her handbag to her side and leaning against one of the pillars.

 

“I’ll close up. Promise.”

 

“Okay… Are you hungry? We could go to Pop’s. I can wait until you’re done.” Yes, they had been nice and friendly enough, but besides for their catch up in his trailer they hadn’t spent any time together like they used to.

 

She felt hopeful that he’d say yes, her chest growing full for a few seconds before he declined her offer, “I’m not too hungry,”

 

She knew that was a lie, he always had a big appetite and hadn’t refused food ever before.

 

“What about a drink?” She tried again, her eyes unintentionally falling to his arms, muscles strong and flexing as he worked.

 

When he caught that hopeful look in her eye he stopped and sighed. He didn’t want to say it, but he also didn’t want to give her hope or any misdirection, “I just don’t think it’s a good idea – me and you – again.”

 

That’s when her heart sank a little, deflating of hope, “Yeah, you’re probably right… But, I’m willing to be friends again, if you ever want to give me another shot. I know I wasn’t great at it the first time, but I’ve changed.”

 

When he didn’t reply, she nodded, “Okay, well goodnight, Sweet Pea,” and waited until she was alone in her car to cry – hating herself for ever messing things up with him in the first place.

 

He hated himself for saying no to her. It took every strength he had to do it, but he knew he needed to protect himself – history would repeat itself, and he wasn’t sure he could take another beating from her.

 

///

 

Two weeks later, when she returned home from work, Betty and Jughead were over, Olivia and Calla running around and laughing as they played.

 

“You’re coming to The Wyrm with us,” Betty declared.

 

Veronica groaned.

 

“Seriously, you haven’t done anything fun since you moved back. Your mum and FP are looking after the girls, and we’re getting drunk,”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, “I’m kind of tired.”

 

“Come on, please! I don’t want to be alone while Jughead hangs out with the guys.” Betty pouted, giving her a pleading stare.

 

“Okay, fine.” Veronica couldn’t say no to Betty. She’d been through so much lately, but finally she and Jughead were happy – Olivia an incredible addition to their family.

 

After a big family dinner, the three of them left.

 

They greeted everyone, catching up a little before Betty and Veronica ordered themselves a few cocktails and found a free high top, letting Jughead enjoy his time with the guys.

 

Betty asked about Sweet Pea, the two of them glancing over at him, laughing with Jughead and a few other Serpents. It made her sad that he couldn’t be that free around her anymore.

 

“That’s over. I screwed up too much with that one.” She sighed, “I tried asking him out for dinner, then a drink… but he said it wasn’t a good idea.” She often wondered how things would have been different if she admitted she loved him all those years ago. Maybe they’d be together now.

 

“Guys are jerks.” Betty tried, shaking her head.

 

“Except for Jughead.” Sweet Pea wasn’t a jerk either, but for the sake of girl talk and neither of them having a high tolerance for alcohol anymore, he’d be one.

 

Betty nodded, “Yeah. Except for him.”

 

They continued chatting, each of them taking turns to get refills until Jughead called them over to play a game of pool against him and Sweet Pea. The girls lost pitifully, giggling and high fiving even when they missed completely.

 

Veronica didn’t care that they were losing. She was having fun. She hadn’t gone out in a long time, or had this much alcohol. And best of all, Sweet Pea was in a good mood, laughing and shooting the girls playful lesbian comments whenever they touched. He was being himself again, and it reminded her of the guy she used to know – the time she’d spent with him in high school was some of the best of her life. Even with all the other shit that was happening in her life, that time with him had been unforgettable and unmatchable by anyone else.

 

So when Betty and Jughead disappeared and the two of them were engaging in a one on one game, she became the brave woman she once was and pushed herself into the small amount of place between him and the pool table, biting her lip as she looked up at him before swiftly turning and pushing her ass back into him as she got into position to shoot, “Excuse me,” she shot back confidently.

 

He gulped and stood back suddenly; the feel of her ass in his crotch had thrown him into darkness for a second. He downed the rest of his beer, mentally slapping himself for checking out her perfect ass in those tight jeans.

 

She continued her confident little teasing, touching his arm or chest playfully, leaning over the pool table to show off her cleavage for a little too long. He wanted her so badly, remembering her so well from before.

 

As his intoxicated state clouded his rational thought, and as Veronica threw herself at him – literally pushing him into the dark corner of where their pool table sat, he couldn’t resist a moment longer, grabbing her waist and holding her body against him as they met in a hungry kiss.

 

She moaned with lust, asking, “Can we go upstairs… please?”

 

He took her hand and led her through the shadows of the bar and up the stairs, finding a set of keys from the office and the door quickly.

 

As soon as they were locked away, in the room alone, nothing else existed except their groping hands and needful mouths. She hadn’t had sex since before Calla was born, so she was desperately ready, pushing on his chest in hopes of getting him onto the bed.

 

Instead he turned her roughly against the door, grapping her breasts as he bit her neck, making her gasp and reach back for him, “Please, Sweet Pea,”

 

At her words he quickly undid her jeans and pushed them down her hips, the two of them fumbling to get naked before they fell onto the bed together.

 

He tried to be gentle, aware for a second who they both were and the history they shared, but she had other ideas, pushing him onto his back and straddling him before sinking down on him in haste. She was afraid he’d stop her at any moment, and she needed him more than she needed air right now.

 

She moaned as she clawed at his chest lightly, adjusting to his size before starting a steady rhythm and throwing her head back, dark hair cascading down her back.

 

He gripped her hips tightly; her hips rolling back and forth like she was afraid he’d never enter her again if he slipped out.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed, the feel of her so warm and wet, riding him with so much need and passion, was almost too much.

 

He loved and hated her all at the same time. The kind of hate you could only have for someone you also loved.

 

He pulled her down to him, her chest against his and their mouths joining as he took control, thrusting up into her and making her cry out, breaking their kiss.

 

“Please, don’t stop, please,” she whimpered, completely and utterly his in the moment.

 

How could he stop when she felt so good - like his most deadly sin manifested into the world’s most beautiful woman.

 

The night was raw and hot with sweat, the two taking each other every way possible and making up for all those lost years – taking out every emotion on each other. She smiled at one point, with him slamming into her from behind so hard, fast and deep she thought she might faint from exhaustion – her legs definitely weren’t going to work tomorrow.

 

But she didn’t care, because tonight she was getting what she wanted – the love of her life, loving her in the most carnal way. She felt sexy and desired again, something she’d lost after becoming a mum at such a young age.

 

Neither of them remembered falling asleep, collapsing next to each other and passing out at some point. But when Sweet Pea woke up the next morning, he was so incredibly sober.

 

Veronica was there, naked and beautiful next to him, and suddenly he was more scared than he’d ever been. He’d literally risked his life multiple times while in the army, seen things no one should have to see, but here, alone in this room with her, he was truly terrified.

 

She had the power to ruin him – she alone. He’d fucked up so bad. Out of all the shitty things he’d done, this was the worst. Yes, he fucking wanted her, she was still his dream girl, but he knew he couldn’t be with her.

 

When Veronica woke up, her whole body stiff, she still smiled, feeling the ache between her legs and knowing it was because she was finally with him again. But when she opened her eyes, he wasn’t laying next to her peacefully. Instead he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked with worry, sitting up to wrap her arms around him from behind, pressing her cheek against his back.

 

“I can’t fucking do this again, Veronica,” he said suddenly, pulling away and standing.

 

She felt so confused for a second, having only now woken up, her mind taking a few seconds to catch up. She felt her heart drop in shame and pulled the cover over her chest to cover up. She could tell how much she’d hurt him, all the pain behind his eyes never too far.

 

“I’m sorry, last night was a mistake.” He quickly said.

 

And so, as he began dressing himself, she turned away, wrapping the covers around herself and locking herself in the bathroom until he was gone seconds later. She was so stupid. How could she ever think she could just fuck him and everything would be back to normal?

 

///

 

FP had smacked Sweet Pea upside the head one day – literally – two grown ass men acting like children, “What the hell is wrong with you and Veronica?”

 

“Nothing!” he defended. Of course everything was wrong. They had avoided each other at all costs the last few days.

 

“You won’t look at each other, and every time I mention you at home she looks like she’d about to burst into tears. What did you do!?”

 

“Nothing!” he said with less strength.

 

FP sighed, knowing there was something. Anyone with eyes could see something had shifted between the two, “Listen… You’ve both changed a lot since the last time you saw each other. Maybe you weren’t right for each other at 17… But who knows, maybe you’re right for each other now. You’ll never know unless you’re brave enough to try.”

 

Sweet Pea knew he was speaking from experience. He and Hermione had lived whole lives before they found each other again, and if he really was meant to be with Veronica he didn’t want it to be after they both screwed up with someone else.

 

At home FP gave Veronica a talking to as well, “You’re brave, braver even than your mother. You need to just give it to him straight – men are idiots and sometimes we just need to be beaten over the head before we get it.”

 

She smiled at him and the advice only FP could give in such a way.

 

So she took his advice, staying late after work because she knew he’d be there. It was awkward but she approached him anyway, the two making eye contact and him greeting her for the first time since that night.

 

“I know I screwed up when we were teenagers, and I know throwing myself at you the way I did the other night wasn’t the way to fix that… But I’ve been through a lot since we were kids, and I’d like to think I’m a better person now. I won’t hurt you again, if you let me be your friend,”

 

He just looked at her then, as if he wanted to tell her something, but didn’t. He wasn’t sure if he could forgive her, if he could let himself trust her again, if he could take anymore from her.

 

“I promise, Sweet Pea. I just want you back in my life, whatever it takes… Let me show you I can be your friend.”

 

“I can’t have just friendship with you. It’s all or nothing.”

 

“Then let’s have it all. I want it all with you.” She breathed, stepping closer only to have him step back.

 

“I can’t, Veronica,” he swallowed.

 

She deserved it – every rejection her threw at her. She’d done it to him after all.

 

So she left him alone, knowing she owed him that at least.

 

FP and Jughead both told him he was stupid. Here she was, someone he’d pined after his whole adult life, asking to be in his life, and he was too scared to get hurt again.

 

He’d spent more and more time working at the house since she’d been back. He needed the time away, to work and clear his head. But one day, while he stood in the space that he still had a lot more to do in, he tried to imagine a home. With Veronica and Calla in it with him. It would be a dream come true. But could they really do it? Did Veronica really want him? He could never give her more than a simple life – there’d be no fancy parties and expensive things.

 

///

 

As Valentine’s Day approached, Veronica was becoming more and more miserable. It was all romantic movies, flowers, chocolates, and love hearts everywhere – it made her sad, all these couples in love around her while she went to bed alone every night – nightmares of turning Sweet Pea away again and again, waking her.

 

She’d made a lot of mistakes in her life, but the only one she actually regretted was saying no to him.

 

He’d noticed that she was less friendly and enthusiastic at work, and it made him feel like a jerk, because he knew he had the power to change that.

 

He’d always been strong, so he had to be again. Being with her again would take a lot of trust and forgiveness, but maybe he was ready to try.

 

He got off work early that day, picked up the nicest bouquet of red roses that the florist had left, and picked Calla up from Hermione’s place – because honestly, he needed someone else there to help him be strong. Plus, she was a cutie, and Sweet Pea had noticed Veronica was always in a better mood with her little daughter around.

 

“Okay, princess, your mummy’s right in there. I think you’ll make her really happy if you give her these.”

 

She nodded confidently and took them from him, walking ahead and into the office.

 

Veronica smiled when she saw her daughter, caught by surprise because her mum hadn’t said they were stopping by today. It was about time to leave anyway; she had to get home to relieve her mum before she and FP left for their date.

 

“Hi, baby,” Veronica smiled, “what do you have there, huh?”

 

Calla handed her the roses and Veronica hugged her tightly, thanking her. She knew it was just her mum trying to make her feel better.

 

So when Sweet Pea appeared in the doorway and leaned against it, she felt both happy and confused. Where they from him? Had he brought her daughter over and gotten the roses?

 

“Are you girls free for dinner tonight?” he asked, a handsome smile in place.

 

She couldn’t help but smile too, nodding.

 

“Pop’s?”

 

She’d say yes to a vending machine as long as it was with him.

 

“Pop’s sounds perfect,” she replied, watching as Calla ran over to Sweet Pea happily and he picked her up easily – the two of them were the most perfect thing she’d ever seen.

 

“Well let’s go, mama,” he winked.

 

With a smile plastered to her face she grabbed her handbag and joined them, excited for this unexpected chance he was giving her.

 

She wouldn’t screw anything up this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they took a little longer, but I couldn't let Veronica off the hook easily. I MIGHT write a shorter fic that begins as soon as this one ends, about SweetVee, if anyone is interested.
> 
> I'd also just like to thank everyone so much for your support and for reading. I appreciate all you comments and feedback over on Tumblr. Thank you for giving this story a chance, and for getting carried away with me!
> 
> Coming up next,
> 
> The Story - Serpent Betty and good boy Jughead. She's his story, his way in. He's not meant to fall in love with her.
> 
> And recently posted,
> 
> High, Like You - a sexy Cheryl and Malachai one shot. Because I have a major crush on him.
> 
> Dreams - a 4 chapter long Veronica and Sweet Pea, angsty parenting fic.


End file.
